Merlyn
by Kezelle
Summary: What if Merlin was a sixteen year old girl? How would the legend unfold?
1. The Beginning

**Title: Merlyn**

**Chapter: A Dragons Call**

**Rating: PG at present.**

**Summary: What if Merlyn had been a sixteen year old girl, instead of a boy. How would that affect the legend?**

**Authors Comments: I know it's been done before, but I fancied a shot at writing about a female Merlyn and how that would change the legend. You'll notice a new-ish character, Glyndwr or Glen. Yes this is suppose to be a female Guinevere type character. This is not because I do not like the character of Gwen, just that I could not see how to put a female Merlyn into the cast smoothly unless she was in Gwen's place, So I decide Glen could be Arthur's manservant.**

**I want to make this follow the series although I plan to put a few original adventures in. Updates will be slow as I am determined to update my Primeval fan fiction soon.**

**Anyways. Thanks for reading this. Any comments would be greatly appreciated but please don't flame. Let me know if you think I should continue although second chapter is in works.**

Camelot was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. When she and Iain had finally rounded the mountain, they had stopped and stared. It was unlike anything the country folk had ever laid eyes on. The majestic castle towered, breaking into the sky, the bright sun shining off the limestone walls whilst huge protective walls surrounded the city like a shield, protecting it from the outside. Iain let out a low whistle at the impressive sight. It was certainly far away from the small settlement the two had grown up in.

"Ok," Iain said nodding his head thoughtfully. "Now I'm jealous."

Merlyn smiled warily, as she heaved her small bag over her shoulder and started down the side of the valley. Camelot, although very visible, was still a good few miles away. She was excited to be moving to Camelot but she would miss Ealdor. She would miss her mother and her friends but had known for a while that she could not stay. That there was more to be seen. More she had to do. And if she stayed in Ealdor, she would never get any answers. Never understand why she was born the way she was. Iain didn't know why she was going to stay with her Uncle Gaius. No one knew why she was leaving her childhood home, but being the loyal friend he was he had offered to escort her to Camelot.

"We had better get going," she said, standing up. "We will want to get there in plenty of time."

"I wonder if there will be any knights training?" Iain pondered, falling into step beside her as they started toward the road. But Merlyn's thoughts were elsewhere. She had never met her Uncle Gaius and had heard little about him. But her mother trusted him and that had to be enough.

As they reached the road, they joined the steadily growing crowd of people into the city. Around them carts and stalls crowded the streets, with hundreds of people weaving between them. The noise was unlike anything she had ever heard. It was as if she had walked into a different world.

But moments later, any excitement she had felt turned into fear. She had turned away when the executioners axe began to fall. Why had her mother sent her here..? Iain had begun to look very pale, shaken by what he had seen, and the scenes that followed. They had quickly made their way out of that courtyard as the guards began to move people along. They approached the castle from another direction and to Iain's delight, stumbled across some knights training.

"I'm going to look for my Uncle." She told him when he showed no sign of moving. "I'll meet you back here later."

"Sure," Iain replied distracted, wincing when a sword glanced off a knight's helmet.

Rolling her eyes, Merlyn went to the castle gates. With no small amount of trepidation she asked the formidable-looking guards for directions to the Court Physician. She walked up the stairs they pointed to and down several corridors before finding the right room. She knocked on the door firmly but received no answer. She tried again, a little louder causing the door to open with a quiet creak. Walking in she stared at the room revealed. Every available surface was covered with glass bottles, wooden bowls and an interesting array of tools she had never seen before. Piles of old well worn books where in various piles along with candles of various lengths scattered throughout the room.

The sound of movement drew her attention to a man on the balcony, near the top of an unstable looking ladder, reaching for yet another book. The door creaked behind her again, which startled the old man, and Merlyn watched in horror as he began to fall. The fragile looking balcony railing gave way as the old man headed for the floor. Without thinking Merlyn acted slowing the passage of time as she searched for something to break his fall. Her eyes landed on the bed in the corner and she sent it flying across the room into place beneath the falling man. Time caught up and the man crashed down on to the bed with a groan. He was stunned for only a moment before he was on his feet and staring incredulously around the room. It was at that moment, Merlyn realised what she had just done and her thoughts went straight back to the scene in the court yard as the Kings words came back to her,

"_For the crime of sorcery there is one sentence I can pass..."_ Unknowingly she rubbed her throat as she tried to plead ignorance at what had just happened but she was no liar and the old man was no fool.

"Who are you?" He asked suddenly as if realising he was interrogating a stranger.

"I'm Merlyn," she stammered and watched as he paused before realisation crossed his features.

"Huniths' daughter?"

"Yes!" Merlyn answered relieved to have finally got one question right. "You are my Uncle Gaius?"

She relaxed as it appeared Gaius had no intention of turning her in. And followed him to the room he had set aside for her. She delivered her mothers letter and left to find Iain.

The next morning she escorted Iain to the gates of Camelot, sad to see her friend go but thankful he had made the journey with her. Iain had just thanked her for letting him so he could see the knights!

It was on her way back to the castle that she first met Arthur Pendragon. The gang of young knights were picking on a servant boy as he tried to set up their target. When he fell a second time she stepped in unable to let such behaviour go unchallenged.

"Hey, come on that's enough!" She said standing in front of the servant. "You've had your fun, my friend."

"Do I know you?" The leader asked. He was a tall young man, a few years older than her sixteen with striking blue eyes and blond hair that glinted in the sunlight. She ignored the tug of something in her stomach as he approached. He was very handsome and he knew it, the arrogance coming off him in waves.

"No," she said simply realising she had inadvertently made herself a target for the bully.

"Yet you called me friend?"

"My mistake. I wouldn't have such an ass as you for a friend."

From there the situation deteriorated, with Merlyn ending up in the dungeon for the night, fuming and embarrassed. _Spoilt little brat_ was all she could think as she paced her cell, unable to have believed her luck at insulting the prince of Camelot on her second day in the city. She didn't sleep well that night as the voice that haunted her dreams the night before invaded again, growing louder and more demanding.

Gaius managed to secure her release in the morning but she went though the public humiliation of the stocks first. On the plus side, she seemed to have made a new friend. Glyndwr, or Glen as he liked to be known, had the unfortunate luck of being the Princes manservant. He had witnessed the events of yesterday and she listened amused as he tried to compliment her for her actions the previous day. She was grateful for the sentiment but uncomfortable with the look in his eye. It was the same look that Iain and another friend Will had got in their eyes when they talked to her. It had caused a rivalry between the two men, who were the closest of friends. What was worse was that she thought of them both as brothers and would have refused any offers they may have made. It was another reason she was keen to leave Ealdor.

It was just her luck that she would run into HIM again. She tried to ignore him but her quick tongue got the better of her.

"I've told you, you're an ass. I just didn't realise you were a royal one."

Arthur seemed to enjoy her response grinning, but absently putting his hand on the hilt of his sword and drawing it with a smirk.

"I should warn you, I've been trained to kill from birth." He said, skilfully handling the sword with one hand, trying to and succeeding in intimidating her. Unfortunately, if she got nervous, she got mouthy.

"Wow... and how long have you been training to be a pratt?"

For the first time, she saw him look a bit put out. As if he finally realised his charm and power would get him nowhere with her.

"You can't talk to me like that," he said a little angrily.

"Sorry... How long have you been training to be a pratt, my Lord" She said with an innocent expression.

She had done it now. The prince was not less than a foot away from her. He swung the tip of his sword up suddenly, stopping it barely a hair away from her throat. If he hadn't been so close he wouldn't have seen the slight widening of her beautiful blue eyes or the small intake of breath. But her gaze never left his, her expression of innocence never faltered. They stood there for what could only have been seconds, but those highly charged moments lasted longer for the two combatants. Arthur broke the tension when he suddenly grinned, stepping away from her and re-sheaving his sword. She saw the guards move forward to seize her and resigned herself to another rough night in the dungeon, when her rescue came from a most unlikely source.

"Wait, let her go." She looked up in surprise at the prince, who had turned back to her. "She maybe an idiot, but she's a brave one."

He seemed to study her for a second. An unreadable expression on his face. "There's something about you, Merlyn." He said thoughtfully. "I can't quite put my finger on it." A long moment passed but for once the usually quick witted girl could think of nothing to say. Instead she simply stared back at him.

Another moment passed, and then he nodded his head at her once before he turned his back and walked away, the guards following him. She blinked in surprise, unsure if she had just heard what she thought she had. The crowd seemed to disperse as they realised the show was over and Arthur and his friends moved on, but as Merlyn watched warily as he left she saw him glance back, with an unidentifiable look in his eye.

It soon became apparent, that Gaius didn't have any answers for her either. He had caught her using magic to help tidy their chambers and had given her a stern lecture. Unfortunately after a rough night, an even rougher morning and her stressful encounter with the Prince, she lost her temper and argued back. Perhaps she was being a bit dramatic, declaring she would die if she could not use her magic, but she was tired of being afraid of who she was. She wasn't entirely joking when she asked her Uncle if she was a monster. But his calm, firm order than she never think like that had been reassuring.

Later that night she lay half asleep, thinking it over when she heard the voice again. Demanding.

_Merlyn!_

She hurried down the steps as the guards stumbled after the dice. The steps went on and on, deeper and deeper below the castle. It was dense darkness in front and behind her, the torch illuminating her path her only guide. The walls got damper, the further she descended, water trickling down the dark stone. The rocks got more rugged, the steps rougher, as they finally ended. At the end of the stairs was the entrance to a tunnel. With no small amount of trepidation, she followed the tunnel, the light of the touch flickering in the musty, cold space. Even all this way below the castle, there was a noticeable breeze. Abruptly the tunnel ended, opening out into a large caravanous cave.

"Where are you?" she shouted, certain the voice had been getting louder and she'd stumbled though the passage.

"I am here."

There was the deafening sound of huge wing flapping in the darkness and a rush of air that nearly extinguished the torch. She took several steps back, partly to protect the fragile frame and part in fear of the approaching creature. It was a sight unlike any she had ever seen before. From the far side of the cave, a large shape emerged from the shadows. The huge wings disturbed the air as the magnifcient beast flew gracefully toward him, perching on a pile of rocks closer to the stunned girl.

It was a dragon, larger than her entire village. His brown, green scales helped him blend into his surroundings in the dank, dismal cave. She heard some clanging, the sound on iron on rock. She looked down and saw the Iron chains around the dragons left leg.

She felt a stirring of pity for the majestic beast caged in the darkness. An ancient beast, as she had been lead to believe, that had been extinct long before her birth.

"How small you are, for such a great destiny." the dragon spoke, his voice a deep tone, echoing around the dimly lit cavern he found himself in.

Still in awe of the beast she stuttered, "Wh...why? What do you mean? What destiny?"

"Your gift, Merlyn, was given to you for a reason."

Her eyes widened as she starred in disbelief at the impossible creature. The possibility of the answers she so desperately sort so close that she stepped closer to the dragon, her need overcoming the wondrous fear.

"So, there is a reason?" She asked earnestly.

The dragon took a long deep breath, aware that his answer would change everything and shape the future beginning to emerge. The burden that it would place on the young girl's shoulders and the magnitude of the task that she would undertake.

"Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion."

"Right." Merlyn said slowly, a bit deflated, wondering where he was going with his revelation.

"He will face many threats, from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has got to do with me." She said firmly, frustrated.

"Everything." The Dragon spoke as if that had been obvious rearing back on his hind legs as to reinforce his words. "Without you Arthur will never succeed. Without you there will be no Albion."

Merlyn stared at him for a second before starting to shake her head with increasing force.

"No, you've got it wrong."

"There is no right or wrong. Only what is and isn't." The Dragon countered firmly in the same definite tone.

"But I'm serious. If anyone wants to go and kill him they can go ahead. I'd give them a hand." Just the thought of helping that spoilt, selfish jerk was enough to sent chills down her spine.

There was an audible breathy sound from the creature which Merlyn thought was the dragon laughing. He was chuckling with amusement, and to her mind a knowing gleam. But what did he know?

"None of us can choose our destiny Merlyn. And none of us can escape it."

"No," Still staking her head in denial, Merlyn was determined to find way out of this. "No way! No, no... There must be another Arthur because this ones an idiot."

"Perhaps it is your destiny to change that." The Dragon suggested helpfully.

Merlyn considered that for a few seconds before deciding against the thought, but before she could voice her objection, the majestic beast took swiftly off into the air.

"Wait, wait." She called after him. "I need to know more."

But the dragon had disappeared from sight.

It was late afternoon by the time she had finished the chores for Gaius, save this last task. It took her a while to find the Lady Morgana's chambers but she was eventually directed to her quarters. The door was open ajar but she made sure to knock before she entered.

"Come in!" Morgana called and Merlyn reluctantly stepped in. The Lady Morgana was perhaps a year or two older than herself, but the regal aura that hung around her like scented perfume gave the impression of her being more mature and refined. She was stunningly beautiful with emerald eyes and hair longer than Merlyns own, which curled in neat, lazy waves down her back.

Merlyn was instantly jealous of the silky locks, thinking of her own unruly hair that could not be tamed. She almost missed what the Lady had said as she walked over to the screen. Morgana had not even turned around to face her and was calling her Alys. She had obviously been expecting someone else.

"You know I have been thinking about Arthur..." She started talking, and Merlyn was annoyed at how her ears pricked up at the Princes name.

"Excuse me, my Lady" She interrupted quickly. "I knocked."

The Lady froze before she reached the screen, finally turning to the doorway to face her. "Who are you?" She demanded, not angrily but cautiously.

"I am Merlyn, My Lady, Gaius sent me with your medicine." She held out the bottle in her hands.

"Gaius?" Morgana asked slowly, considering.

"Yes, I'm his niece. He asked to deliver his medicines."

"Ahh.". Morgana relaxed and considered Merlyn for a second. "Alright, thank you. I was expecting my maid but I have been sharing her with the Lady Helen. Would you mind assisting me?"

As if she had a choice.

"Not at all, My Lady." Merlyn bowed quickly and closed the door. "What would you like me to do?"

"Pass me my dress when I ask for it." She replied disappearing behind the screen. "Will you be at the Ball tonight?" She asked her voice muffled though clothing.

"Yes, I will be working." Merlyn replied tidying the discarded clothes.

"So, you will have the opportunity to hear Lady Helen sing?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

She spent the next hour helping Lady Morgana into her finery before being thanked and sent on her way. She hurried down the corridor, eager to wash and change before she had to report to the great hall.

"God have Mercy!" Arthur's reaction was hilarious. Merlyn watched amused at his response to the Lady Morgana's entrance. Even Glen who had been trying to compliment her and engage in conversation had dropped his jaw. Eyes followed the Kings ward as she entered. Her own eyes met Merlyn and she gave the servant a quick wink and a flash of a beautiful smile. Merlyn smiled back slightly. It was nice to have good work acknowledged, and the Lady Morgana was obviously pleased with the affect her arrival had on the young men at court.

As Lady Morgana looked away, she was surprised to see Prince Arthur. He had stopped gaping at his fathers ward and was now watching her with a quizzical look on her face. Merlyn nodded awkwardly at him before turning back to the tray she was supposed to be loading.

"She looks great," Glen remarked, knowing Merlyn had assisted the Lady in dressing.

"Doesn't she?" Merlyn agreed. "She is naturally beautiful so she can make anything look great."

"Some people are just born to be Queen," Glen continued tearing his eyes away from the Lady to his friend.

"Really?" Merlyn asked remembering the annoyance in Morgana's voice as she talked about Arthur and grinned to herself. The prince seemed to have that effect on women.

She continued to prepare the tables aware of the Prince who seemed to be slowly making his way towards her. He was intercepted but he kept an eye on her. Before he could reach her however, it was asked that the audience take their seats. And she returned to her Uncles side.

It had all seemed to have happened so fast. One minute she was listening to a beautiful voice that was so soothing. But almost at once she realised that something was wrong. She saw the noblemen and servants fall asleep, on their feet, on the table.

And then she saw the Lady Helen, her previously beautiful face twisted with a cruel, murderous anger as she pulled out a dagger.

Merlyn quickly scanned the room for inspiration when she noticed the hanging chandelier. Quicker than she thought she could, she sent the heavy wooden stature down on the advancing threat.

There was a cry of shock, pain and anger as the makeshift weapon struck its intended and the enchantment lifted. Merlyn could almost feel the cloak of magic lift as the rest of the room stirred. She looked at the woman trapped under the mass of wood and iron. Instead of the beautiful songstress, there lay the figure of an old woman, her face worn from years of pain and work. She heaved her body up, eyes fixed on her target. Realising her intent, Merlyn ran toward the Prince, slowing time as much as she dared in such a crowded place. She saw the dagger sailing though the air at the Prince and she put on an extra spurt of speed. She felt her hands grip n his thick muscular arm, and dragged him back towards her. She heard with some relief the sound on the knife hitting the chair. She fell backwards, landing on the wooden platform with a bone jarring thud and had the air rushed out as Prince Arthur landed on top of her.

There was a moment of silence before he lifted himself up and looked at the chair, the sinister looking knife embedded where his chest had been. He looked back down at the woman he had flattened with concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked between breaths looking up at him urgently.

"Are you?" He asked but got no answer and Uthur dragged his son to his feet then held out a hand for Merlyn. Warily she took it and allowed him to pull her onto her feet. King Uthur looked at her, shock heavy in his face.

"You've saved my boys life. A debt must be repaid."

Merlyn blinked in surprise but quickly recovered enough to protest, "Umm... well..." Or at least attempt to.

"Don't be modest," Uthur interrupted, "You must be rewarded."

"No honestly... you don't have to your highness." She managed but a hand on her shoulder interrupted her. She felt the contact though her and turned to see Prince Arthur move next to her.

"I insist, Merlyn." He said simply and Merlyn imagined she saw a grudging gratitude in his eyes.

"Absolutely." The King agreed. "This merits something quite special. You will be rewarded with a place in the palace household."

So that was how Merlyn entered the employment of the royal household. When the body of the deceased hand maid was discovered in Lady Helens chamber, a rather sorrowful Lady Morgana requested Merlyn to be assigned to her.

From his vantage point on the tower balcony, Arthur watched the Lady Morgana walk though the courtyard with her new maid, his eyes fixed on the mysterious servant who dared to cross him, then save him. He could not understand why he was so drawn to her, why he wanted to rile her up again and see her lose her temper.

There was something about Merlyn. And he wanted to figure it out.


	2. Valient

**Chapter Two: Of Beginnings.**

**Disclaimer:** Merlin and all its characters belong to the BBC.

**Authors note**: Sorry to take so long to upload this. It's a bit tricky to switch two characters around, try to stay true to the episodes story line and the twist I'm trying to pull off. Which is why episode three may take as long (especially as I will have to watch it again.) Anyways I hope it's worth the wait and any constructive feedback would be very much appreciated.

Camelot was under-siege. Not under attack by hostile forces mind you, but preparation for the Camelot sword tournament was planned almost to the finest detail. It had knights from all over Albion descending on the citadel with their entourages in order to take part in the barbaric sport.

For Merlyn it had been a painful task, sewing and altering Lady Morgana's wardrobe so she would have a new and stunning dress for the reception and the third and final evening's ball. Not to mention the stylish outdoor wear she would don whilst watching the tournament. Merlyn wished dearly for one of the fur lined cloaks that she was mending, but knew she would have to make do with the old worn clock her mother had stitched together years ago.

But no matter how pain her many pricked fingers gave her, it could not compare with the beating Glyndwr was taking in the courtyard. He was attempting to spar with Prince Arthur and was doing…badly. She winced at every blow. Despite this she found herself distracted by the Princes athletic form. Despite the chain mail disguise, she could see his muscular form move gracefully as he handled the powerful sword. So distracted was she, she was not aware of Morgana as she entered her chambers until she huffed in disapproval beside her. But it was not aimed at her day-dreaming maid, but at the Prince.

"Honestly, how arrogant is he. That poor boy is going to be black and blue." She protested as Glen was sent to the floor.

"And knocked senseless." Merlyn agreed. Morgana nodded and caught sight of the dress Merlyn had just finished.

"Oh that is nice," an odd tone in her voice. Merlyn sighed inwardly

"Nice." She repeated.

Morgana nodded again. "I know I asked for it to be trimmed with this, but I remembered how Lady Ruth's evening dress had this…"

Merlyn grew tense as she realised half her immaculate stitching she had painstakingly attached would have to be carefully unpicked but managed to hold her tongue. She had been Morgana's maid for long enough to know that she wasn't as vain as she appeared, but whenever she had the opportunity to dress up, she made the most of it. In truth she was a kind if sometimes oblivious mistress and Merlyn liked her for the most part.

She was walking back down the stairs later that evening just in time to witness Glens nasty fall down the stairs. It appeared that she had been right; poor Glen had been knocked senseless. Merlyn felt sorry as the manservant protested at Gaius instruction that he rest for the next day. It was the first day of the tournament tomorrow and someone needed to prepare Arthur. In a weak moment (at least that's what she told herself) she agreed to take over some of his chores; however this involved her staying late as Glen instructed her on the application of the Knights armour.

It was late when she made her way back to the castle. It was almost curfew as she hurried though the court yard, she slowed as she heard the sound of armour rubbing together and the whish of swords slicing though thin air. She rounded the corner and the swordsman came into view. She recognised him immediately due to her peeping that morning. Arthur was completely focussed on his routine that she almost passed him unnoticed.

"Merlyn." Almost.

"Yes, sire." She replied obediently, spinning around to face him and adopting an innocent air. He skilfully re-sheaved his sword and gave her his full attention. From their first meeting he had always made her feel uncomfortable, threatened. Not menacingly but different to how she had felt about people before. He watched her. That she was certain of. She would often feel his eyes on her across the room. He wouldn't stare outright but she got the impression that he was keeping track of her.

"Why are you out so late? You've missed curfew." He told her sternly.

"I apologise, Sire. I had to escort Glyndwr home after you'd finished trying to bash his brains in." Even as the words left her mouth she regretted them. She had a list of chores the length of her arm without spending the night in the dungeon.

The Prince lifted one eyebrow in what could have been amusement and smirked at her, shaking his head

"Still not learned to control that tongue of yours?" He asked, clicking his own.

Merlyn held hers knowing it would be best not to inflame the situation.

"Glen was fine when he left this morning." He said deciding to let her impertinence go. "I did not know he was unwell."

"He collapsed and fell down the stairs," she informed him. "Gaius has ordered that he stay in bed for the next two days."

"Two days!" To say Arthur looked a bit put out was an understatement. "Doesn't he know I have a tournament starting tomorrow!"

"Glen is very aware." Merlyn says curtly. Wincing internally as the prince refocused his attention on her. She really needed to learn to keep her mouth shut.

"I am sorry Glen is unwell, but that doesn't change the situation. He has left me with out help at a most inconvenient time." He told her.

Merlyn took a deep breath, not sure how the infuriating man was going to take her next comment.

"Glen has been showing me how to dress someone in their armour as I agreed to step in if no one else was spare. I can stand in if you require it. That's why I am home late, Sire."

To say Arthur was pleased would be an extreme over statement. He looked incredulously at her.

"You?"

"Yes, Sire."

He grumbled under his breath before sighing in resignation.

"I guess I'll be seeing you in the morning then."

"I guess so, Sire." She agreed her jaw so tense it began to ache. He was not at all overwhelmed with appreciation. Not that she wanted him to at all. No she was doing this for Glyndwr. "May I be excused."

"Of course," Arthur inclined his head and watched as she turned.

She could have sworn she heard a "Good night, Merlyn", but when she turned around he was already striding in the opposite direction.

As good as her word, Merlyn appeared early the next morning to help him with his armour. He felt uncomfortable as she assisted him with the heavy chainmail. This young girl had a strange effect on him. She wasn't an obvious beauty like Morgana, but she had an interesting face with elfin like features. Her hair was long, thick and wild, only just restrained by the waist length braid that trailed down her back.. Her eyes where crystal clear blue that sparkled with life. There were so many conflicting emotions in those orbs which managed to look both innocent and ancient at the same time. She was tiny, her head only just reaching his shoulder, her figure was slim and lean. Her hands were rough, working hands. The tilt of her jaw was defiant and stubborn, much like her herself.

He would never admit it aloud, but he quite enjoyed their verbal spars. She was so easy to provoke and, to borrow a phase, beautiful when she was angry. She would often forget herself and that he was a prince. He knew Morgana was fond of her, and sometimes wondered (not worried of course) what his foster sister was telling her about him.

She quickly and he had to admit competently dressed in his tunic and identified the correct pieces of armour. She was focussed solely on the task. He tried to hide how disconcerted he was at her close proximity. She was a servant for goodness sake and a young mouthy one at that. He watched as she fumbled with a few of his fastenings and flattered himself for a moment that she felt as disturbed by this attraction as he was.

"You do realise that the tournament starts today, Merlyn." He decided being a jerk would be the quickest way to create some distance.

"I'm new at this," She practically hissed at him. "There. I think we're there."

"You think? Sure you're not missing anything?" He asked irritated before looking over his shoulder at the sword rack. Hiding a smile, he heard her muttered curse before she brushed pass him to get the sword.

She spun around; face all innocence before presenting it to him.

"I suppose this would be useful." She said, before turning and leaving the room.

He was amazing. In the privacy of her own mind, Merlyn could admire the way faced his opponents with a confidence that seemed to radiate from within. He fought hard and skilfully, his ability undeniable. She still thought it a brutal sport but could see why her friend Iain was fascinated. She felt a pang as she remembered her old friend. It had been barely a month but it seemed an age since she had left Ealdor. She often found herself thinking of her home, especially her Mother, Will and Iain.

She was deep in thought when Arthur left his group of knights ready to shed his armour. She automatically stepped into help, her small nimble fingers loosening the fastenings. She felt someone approach and looked up, watching the other knight in the yellow cloak. Valiant. He was also a skilled fighter, seemingly sailing though his heats. He held himself in a confident, superior manner. She didn't like him.

She listened with half an ear as she removed Arthur's cloak. That was when she felt the challenger knight eyeball her. His gaze felt slimy and uncomfortable, causing her to turn and took distastefully at him. The look in his face changed into a confident smirk. She heard Arthur cough and snapped her attention to him, only to find that he was looking at the knight with a hard, unimpressed stare.

They exchanged a few more words of small talk before Valiant left for his tent.

"Creep!" She whispered under her breath, surprised when the prince turned slightly to face her, an amused look on his face.

Arthur stood in the assembly line that moved down the great hall. All the knights that made it though to the second day waited in line to greet the King of Camelot. He amused himself by watching Morgana flirt with the knights, watching as one by one they were charmed. If only they knew the sharp tongue and strong willed woman behind the beautiful looks and delicate trimmings. His attention was caught as Valiant approached her and struck up a conversation. It seemed it was now Morgana's turn to be charmed. He was a big enough man to admit, if only to himself, that he was slightly jealous at the interest she was showing. But his attention was soon drawn to her hand maid. Merlyn had quietly rolled her eyes at what ever Valiant had said to Morgana. His fire-cracker guardian angel had no problem seeing though the other knights smug charm.

He felt a small spark of anger as he remembered the way Valiant's eyes had roved over her, and the predatory gleam in his eyes. He hoped he had made it clear that the girl was off limits. In his boredom, he couldn't help but compare the two of them. Although Morgana was taller in stature, they were both slim with tiny hands and waists. Although he knew from his observations that while Morgana's hands were smooth and pampered, Merlyns were worn with work. The Lady was dressed in riches, the peasant in rags. So why was it he found Merlyn so much more…pleasant to look at?

"They are impressed by him." He over heard Morgana remark to her hand-maid, as he left his fathers side.

"They're not the only ones," he insinuated as reached them. He caught Merlyns eye briefly, catching her small eye roll. She blushed prettily and he determinedly redirected his gaze to Morgana.

" Jealous," Morgana taunted, trying to provoke him.

"No need." He said confidently, moving on. Not before he saw her mouth, open in amazement at his cocky behaviour.

By the next day he was slightly concerned. He had made it to the third round, as had Valiant. Things soon changed when Glyndwr barged though his doors talking about snakes and shields. He would have dismissed the boy's ramblings if it hadn't been for the death of Valiant's opponent. The unfortunate man died several hours later, but as he was hearing Glen's wild claims out, Merlyn had arrived and overheard his account. She told him that it was Gaius's belief that the knight had been poisoned, that he had two puncture wounds in his neck and had been rambling on about snakes before death took him…

They had convinced him that he needed to alert the King, Instead he had been embarrassed. He had fired Glen, who continued to accuse Valiant of magic, and shouted at Merlyn. It troubled him that she hadn't argued back. She had just absorbed the criticism and told him once, that Valiant was using magic to cheat. He knew something was up with Valiant and felt unsettled at the idea of duelling against him in the next round. He stood at the window, staring out over the citadel, in deep thought.

"Where are you?" It was disconcerting to talk into the darkness. She stood on the outlaying platform, the torch reaching out into the claustrophobic atmosphere of the cavern. She was hurt, angry and lost. Valiant was dangerous and Arthur was too stubborn, too full of pride to see.

"I just came to tell you, that what ever you think my destiny is, what ever it is that I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person". There was still no answer from the depths of darkness. She took a deep, disappointed breath. "That's it…Goodbye". Resolved she turned way ready to flee the cave when she heard the booming voice of the great dragon.

"If only it were that easy to escape ones destiny." She heard the clang of chains and the whoosh of wings descending behind her as she turned in time to see the dragon land on the crop of rock opposite.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" She asked, trying to deny the part of her that had been hurt by Arthur's fury.

"A half can not truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that."

"Oh great, just what I need, another riddle." Angry disbelief nearly choked her. Things were falling apart and he was talking in riddles!

"That yours and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth." The great dragon persisted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She said shaking the flame a little.

"This is not the end, young Witch. This is the being," Without waiting for a reply, the ancient beast took to the air, ascending to the ceiling and over the rock out of sight.

Merlyn sighed as she spotted Glyndwr sat forlornly on the palace step. Guilt swamped her at the memory of only that afternoon and Arthur's reaction. He had been angry. Embarrassed and angry. He had told both her-self and Glen that he had been stupid to trust them, that they had made him look like a fool. He fired Glen on the spot. And his final remark had hit the other man hard.

"_I need a servant I can trust."_

"Hey," She greeted him as she lowered herself to the step beside him.

"Hey," He answered morosely, staring at the lower step.

"I'm so sorry," She told him, "I can't believe that Arthur…"

"It's OK." Glen interrupted. "You tried to help. Maybe I was imagining it. After all I did take a hard knock and then fell down some stairs. Maybe I was just seeing things. Merlyn could see he was desperately trying to rationalise what he saw, hiding his heart-break at being fired in such a manner. She hadn't known him long, but knew he held a certain pride at being the future King of Camelot's manservant, and that he gave everything to his duty.

"I believe you saw something real." She told him. "I believe that Valiant is up to something. I think he is a liar, a cheat and a murderer."

Glen looked at her, a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Thank you". He told her. "But that doesn't really help me get my job back."

"It would if we can make everyone see that you are right."

"And how do we do that?"

Merlyn huffed out a small breath_. 'Why does everyone think it's up to me to sort it?'_ He eyes wondered over the courtyard looking for inspiration. That was then she saw the stone statue.

A frustrating afternoon passed without result. Merlyn reluctantly left her studies to attend to her mistress, hoping the break would do her some good. As she left Morgana's chambers she neared Arthurs and paused. Something compelled her to seek him out. Something unidentifiable. She turned down the corridor and found the door standing open. Inside Arthur was visible standing at the fireplace and staring at the flames. The troubled look on his face disturbed her. Although she made no sound he turned and looked at her, before returning his gaze to the fireplace.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight." His voice held no emotion this time.

"Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow." She asked. He was shaking his head before she had finished her sentence. "He'll use the shield."

"I know."

"Then withdraw. You have to withdraw."

"You don't understand. I can't withdraw. I'm expected to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

"Valiant will kill you if you fight."

"Then I die." She stared at him in disbelief. She understood he needed to be able to lead his men with confidence. But what good would it do if he died tomorrow. If he believed he would die tomorrow.

"How can you go out and fight like that?" She asked.

"Because I have to. It's my duty."

The night quietly descended over a troubled household. Merlyn had quickly seen to her mistress before looking herself in her room and attempting to master the complex enchantment. Morgana spent hers tossing and turning as terrible nightmares attacked her sleeping state. The unsettled night passed slowly for Arthur, who had spent it in deep contemplation and troubled rest as he lay in bed waiting for the dawn.

A new servant was ready to dress him in the morning, bothering him more than he wanted to admit. The boy had just finished when he heard someone enter the room. He heard her voice as she conversed with the servant who then left them alone. He braced himself for a tongue lashing and was surprised when she picked up his armour and started adjusting it for him.

"What are you doing here he asked, her present unsettling him.

"You've won every match I have attended you for. I thought we'd better not jinx it." Merlyns voice was pleasant enough, but Arthur could hear the annoyance in her tone.

"You're still angry." It was a statement of fact. Not an apology or a question.

"Yes, you're a jerk." She stated just as simply. He coughed out a small laugh, wondering why he let her get away with insulting him.

"Are you going to stay angry at me now, before I die this…uneven…duel."

"Yes." Again her answer took him by surprise.

"Yes!" He repeated bewildered. Whirring around he faced her, his face incredulous.

"Yes. You're going to have to apologise to Glen and give him back his job. Then apologise to me before I even think about forgiving you. So when you've defeated Valiant, you'd better get on with it, Sire, your not getting out of it that easy."

He stared at her and saw the tired eyes, the hint of fear behind the anger. But more than that, he saw something that calmed the turmoil in his heart. It was belief. A simple belief, that he would be there apologising to her after the battle. That he would triumph. His eyes connected with hers and he swallowed his mouth suddenly dry.

The moment was interrupted by the quick knock and Morgana's entrance; he pulled his eyes from Merlyn's stunned own.

"Arthur, I just wanted to see you before you went out…"

His eyes followed her as she left.

She broke into a run as she moved away from the door. She had so little time but she had to be successful. She ran into Gaius's chamber and into her room, flipping the book open at the page, hurling the enchantments at the stone statue. She could feel the magic inside her ripple with interest as she got closer to the right combination. She could hear the military drums start in the courtyard and knew she had to be quick. So focused on the words, she missed the stone dog turn into a living, breathing and rather cross one.

Arthur walked into the tournament ring, his head held high, his stature proud, any worries he had safely hidden away. The cheers from the crowd reached him and buoyed him slightly before he started to tune them out. He could not afford any distractions. He nodded at his father. Looked at Morgana, and briefly across the ring, looking for someone. She wasn't there. Part of him was relieved, the other disappointed. As much as he didn't need the distraction, the other part wanted her there.

He meet Valiant's cold, smug smile and put on his helmet. His eyes fixed on his opponent. He and Valiant tipped swords and the fight of his life began.

She arrived just as Arthur knocked Valiant's helmet off and cursed as he removed his. Darn his ability to be noble! The crowd cheered and King Uthur applauded with them.

She gasped out loud as Valiant knocked him to his feet. Arthur managed to dodge his determined stab but lost his sword in the process. He got to his feet and fought back, but another successful move from Valiant caused him to lose his sword. Arthur closed the distance and tackled Valiant, making it hard for the other man to use his sword or shield. They crashed into the wall beside her and she watched the furious grappling. Arthur proved the strongest fending him off. If she was going to act, it had to be now.

"_Berbey odothey arisan quicken."_

The crowd gasped as the painted serpents came to life, in full view of the crowd, the King and Arthur. Valiant whispered furiously at the reptiles, looking around him in disbelief.

"Now they see you for what you truly are." Arthur told him.

Valiant laughed a dark malicious laugh before switching his attention to the hissing snakes.

"Kill him." He commanded. Merlyn watched in horror as the snakes slid toward the Prince, fangs poised to strike. Morgana snatched the sword from one of Uthurs guards and shouted at Arthur, throwing the sword into the ring. Within seconds the decapitated heads of the snakes lay on the ground. It was now between Arthur and Valiant. She watched weak kneed as swords clashed. Leaning against the wall she heard someone come up behind her. She half turned, too scared too take her eyes of the unfolding scene, to see Glen move to her side.

"My God!" He whispered as he saw the dead snakes on his ground. Together they watched as Arthur got the upper hand and slid his sword into his opponent's stomach. Glen broke out in loud cheers along with the rest of the stadium. Merlyn felt all the tension drain from her body and slump in relief, a tear tracking down her face. He'd done it.

"I think I'll make it to the feast after all." He whispered as he thrust his sword further into Valiant before letting him drop. He never took any joy in taking a life, but the relief he felt at Valiant's loss could not be helped. He'd made it. He dimly heard the sound of applause which grew louder as he tuned back to his surroundings. The crowd were on their feet. His father was on his feet. He stood in front of his father, his exhausted head held high in triumph. '_I did it, Father'_. He turned in a fall circle and headed toward the castle wall.

That's when he saw her. She had come. And she had watched him fight. She was leant against the wall with her face paler than he had ever seen it. At that moment she was the most beautiful girl on the planet. The most beautiful smile he had ever encountered was lighting up her eyes. What took his breath away, was that it was directed solely at him

To her left he saw Glyndwr, his faithful servant clapping hard whistling at his victory. As he neared them, he reached out a hand and rested it on her upper arm in passing, feeling her heat as he walked on, clapping Glen on his shoulder before entering the castle.

"My noble guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion."

Merlyn, like the rest of the hall turned as the King announced his son's entrance. The pride in his voice was unmistakable. She watched as he walked in, escorting the Lady Morgana. She smiled as she remembered the extra care Morgana seemed to put into her appearance as she got ready for the Ball. She knew Morgana had some feelings for Arthur, but not entirely sure what they were. Merlyn found she could empathise. Prince Arthur Pendragon tied her in knots. He was rude, arrogant, honourable and fair. He stirred something inside her that she could not name. And it wasn't important. He was a Prince, she a servant. She would protect him, but they could never be friends.

"See, I told you he gets all the girls and all the glory." Glen told her, appearing at her side. She smiled back but could see the shadows in her friend's eye. She only hoped that Arthur would apologise and reinstate Glen.

Ashe moved off into the crowd and noticed Arthur and Morgana exchanging words before turning on their heels and heading in opposite directions. Arthur towards Glen, Morgana towards her.

"I wanted to say…I made a mistake."

Arthur was humbled when Glens head shot up in disbelief at his words. When he had told Morgana that his Father would never apologise, he realised he owed a few himself. He did not want to follow his Fathers example in that regard. He was not proud of the manner in which he had treated Glen and Merlyn. He had turned on them, but they continued to support him. He would not forget that.

"It was unfair to sack you." He admitted.

"Don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and we'll call it even." Glen replied hopefully.

"I can't really be seen to be buying drinks for my servant."

"Your servant?" Glen questioned a hopeful smile on his face. "You sacked me."

"Now I'm rehiring you."

Merlyn could see the wry smile on Glens face as he spoke to Arthur. It seemed the Prince had made good and given the boy back his job. She was glad she was not wrong about Arthur, maybe there was something in what the dragon said.

It wasn't until later that she got her apology. She was finishing up in the main hall, now deserted of its guests. She was on her own when Arthur came to her.

"Sire, I'm surprised you're not in bed by now. Aren't you tired?" She asked.

"I'm on my way. I just realised I had to do something to do. Stop you being angry with me."

She swallowed and smiled slightly. He had remembered.

"I saw you talking with Glyndwr. I know you gave him his job back."

He took a step closer, his eyes on her as he smiled warily. "Yes, I apologised to Glen. But I owe you an apology as well. You were only trying to help."

"Turns out you didn't need any." She told him. "But apology accepted, Sire." Uncomfortable she started to move pass him, the table clothes bundled to her chest. She was surprised when he stopped her. His hand on her upper arm, the same place he had held briefly that morning. This time his grip was firmer. She knew she could have broken it easily but for some reason found herself unable to move.

"I wanted to thank you." He said, "For everything you did."

"I did little, Sire." She told hm.

"You did more than you know." What he did next neither of them could ever have expected. It was an impulse, seemingly out of the blue. He ducked his head and rested his lips on the delicate skin of her cheek. His lips were warm, soft, the kiss but a whisper, but it burned her. Her breath caught in her throat, his eyes flared with surprise as he took a step back.

"Good Night, Merlyn." He told her, turning and striding out of the great hall, leaving her hugging the tablecloths to her chest and staring after him.


	3. Of Plagues and Problems

**Title: Of Plagues and Problems.**

**Author's Notes: Not entirely happy with this one, but let you guys be the judge. I tried a few versions to try and adapt to the character changes. Hope to update soon.**

**Summery: When a plague sweeps though Camelot, suspicion runs rife though the city.**

* * *

It had been weeks since the sword tournament had briefly disrupted Camelot. Life resumed rapidly and things got back to normal. Merlyn found her day full of duties for her Ladyship and errands for Gaius. As a result she barely saw Prince Arthur. The fact that both she and the Prince seemed to go out their way to avoid coming into contact with each other helped. She avoided eye contact if they passed each other in the passage way. If she interrupted a 'chat' Arthur was having with Morgana, he left the room quickly. She ignored the way he sent covert glances at her during the meals where she attended her ladyship. And if she found herself at one of the castle windows watching him as he trained his knights, she was only admiring the view.

That was what she was doing now from her vantage point at the top of the castles entrance. Below in the courtyard, Arthur was inspecting his knights. She was returning from running some errands for Morgana when she caught sight of them. The feelings she felt for a relative stranger confused her no end. After their encounter at the Champions Ball, her instinct had been to run and hide. It still was.

He was a jerk, no doubt about it. He was rude, arrogant and impossible. Yet he was also loyal, thoughtful and the bravest man she knew. His duty to Camelot came first above all else. When he was faced with impossible odds, he had faced death with his head held high. He had been afraid, but instead of accepting his seemingly imminent defeat, he had followed though to victory.

She was still standing there when he had dismissed the troops. But instead of following them, he turned back and headed toward the castle entrance, straight toward Merlyn. Taken by surprise, she had no time to hide or avert her gaze, before he looked up and saw her. His pace slowed briefly, before resuming its pace. He had caught her staring. Darn.

Embarrassed, she struggled hard to look away, but she eventually managed to step back out of sight. She had taken two paces back when she felt herself bump into someone hide her.

"Merlyn? Good grief child. Where have you been?" She had almost sent her Uncle flying, but before she could answer he waved her away. "Never mind that, I may need your assistance, some of the residents in the lower city have fallen ill. I need to investigate."

"Of course, Uncle." She replied dutifully, bracing herself as they stepped back outside. Arthur had made it up the stairs. He acknowledged Gaius, but ignored Merlyn for which she was half thankful, half indignant. No one wanted to be ignored after all.

She didn't see him look back after her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After they found the first victim, they soon found more. After loading the cart with the unfortunate men, she and Gaius pulled it though the castle grounds. An enthusiastic Glen had rushed to help, but fortunately Merlyn headed him off. She was not unaware of the crush the young man was developing for her. She tried to overlook it as he was the first friend she had made on her arrival and he was good fun, but she did not look forward to the day he made any attempt to pursue his interest.

They were examining the poor man in Gaius's room when Arthur knocked on the door. He looked uncomfortable as Merlyn opened it, but gave her a small, peculiar smile as if he was aware of how ridiculous the situation was.

"Sorry to disturb you, but my father wants to see Gaius immediately."

"Yes, Sire." She bowed her head slightly and he left. Closing the door she turned to her uncle. "Did you hear…?"

"Yes I did." He acknowledged still engrossed in his study of the body.

"Why didn't he just pass on his message himself?" She wondered aloud. The hierarchy in Camelot was another part of her new life she found difficult. In Ealdor there wasn't any one leader. Decisions were made as a village. Respect was given as it was earned.

"Because you and I are servants and that is the way it is." Gaius explained distractedly. "Now cover him up."

"I'm not your servant." She said teasingly. Since moving to Camelot she had come to know her long-lost Uncle well. They had the same dry sense of humour. Gaius originally had no idea how to tutor or interact with a sixteen year old girl, his own half sister being nearly twenty-eight years his junior. But he soon found a fondness for the child.

"No," He agreed, "You're my dogsbody!" Merlyn chuckled under her breath as she covered the body.

xxxxxxxxx

After being summoned to the throne room Gaius was forced to speak an awful truth. Camelot was under attack by dark magic, its inhabitants falling victims to a vicious plague. Morgana released her from her duties so she could aid her Uncle. Together they studied the bodies, poured over the books and engaged in heated debates about magic.

"How could anyone use magic this way?" She asked disgusted. Magic had always felt so pure to her. She could sense it running though her veins, a constant reassuring force that made her feel grounded to the world. The thought of using it to harm in this manner was unthinkable.

"Magic can be corrupted by dark intentions." Gaius warned her, looking over his crooked glasses with serious, sad eyes. "People start to use it for their own ends."

"But not all magic is bad. I know that, I feel that." She insisted.

"Magic is neither good nor evil, Merlyn. It's how it is used."

xxxxxxxxx

Merlyn was coughing as she went to fetch the water from the well, taking a large drink as she paused. It was too warm and dusty in Gaius's chambers; her throat had been parched all morning.

Taking the weight she carried the heavy pail back though the castle. She arrived back at the chambers to find the door wide open. Hurrying though the door, she saw two guards searching the chamber. Arthur and Gaius were conversing in the middle of the room. She announced her presence by dropping the pail on the top of the table beside Gaius.

"What's going on?" She asked concerned.

"We're searching every room in town for the Sorcerer." Arthur told her before turning back to the table. "What are all these books and papers?"

"My life's work dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read though them if you wish."

"Erm… What's that room back there?" He said, dodging the question.

"That's mine, Sire." She spoke up, taking a deep breath as he headed towards the little room. She was sure she had hidden the magic book…

xxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur hovered on the threshold of Merlyns room. It felt more of an invasion of privacy when it came to people he knew. Not that he would ever be invited into her quarters of course. It was a small room comprising of a single bed, a cabinet and a makeshift desk. A small nearly burnt out candle sat on a pile of books acting as a bedside table. It was almost neat, as if she was a tidy person who had taken the day off. And going by the state of Gaius's room, they had been busy. He picked up a small book on her bedside table and was surprised to find small miniature drawings in it. There were people he didn't recognise in it and others he did. He recognised Gaius and Glen, Morgana, a few of the servants and the view from her window. There was an impressive sketch of Camelot that he lingered on for a minute. He stopped dead at the next drawing. It was of him, practicing his swordsmanship. He wondered if he really looked like that. Powerful yet graceful.

It made him sad to see her surroundings. There wasn't any sign of jewellery or fine clothes, no trinkets or flowers. It was as if she was just stopping over, but not making her mark. He looked around the room then left it quickly. She was back at the table pouring over a book, concentrating on the text. Gaius was eyeing the knights still going though his bookcases.

"How long do you think before you will find a cure?" He asked Gaius.

"Depends on how many interruptions I get." He said dryly. Arthur saw Merlyn smile and shake her head in silent amusement, her eyes never straying from the book.

"Of course. I'm sorry, we're finished here." He told his troops. He was just following them out the door when he heard a loud cough fit. He turned to see Merlyn reaching for a glass of water and slowly slipping it.

"Darn dust." She was muttering when she got her breath back. "I don't think some of these papers have been touched for years."

"I think your right." Gaius was telling her. Arthur just watched as the coughing fit was forgotten, hoping that the slight paleness of Merlyns skin was just the poor lighting. Arthur had noticed her frequent trips to the well. He had seen her whilst co-ordinating the search from the courtyard, the leaders of various patrols reporting to him regularly though out the day. Whilst Merlyn's skin did seem paler than usual, but her face remained devoid of the stark blue veins and her eyes remained sharp and clear. Maybe it was just the dust affecting her.

It bothered him that she could be infected. It also bothered him about how much he cared. Why did he care? He didn't really know her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Merlyn had been desperate to use her magic to help alleviate the suffering of those stricken by the plague. But it wasn't till Glyndwr had come begging for Gaius's help that she broke. She went to visit her friend and found him sobbing outside his father's room. She sat with them until both men had fallen into a light sleep.

"þu fornimst adl fram guman!"

Immediately the sick mans skin started to clear, the blue veins fading. She left the two men to their slumber, forgetting to remove the bundle from the sick mans bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, dawned early, and she got back to work researching with Gaius. Part of her was relieved that she could cure the plague, but not being able to help others was gnawing away from her. The headache she had was getting worse from all this stress. It was a relief when Gaius asked her to pass a message to the Prince. To escape the room was a blessing.

She found Arthur in his chambers, preparing for the day. Glen was there in a more cheerful mood than yesterday but luckily Arthur seemed too distracted to notice.

"Sire, Gaius wanted me to report that the emergency reserves do not seem to be affected. The samples we took a few hours ago don't seem to be carrying the illness."

"That's the first bit of good news, I've had all day." He sighed some what in relief. "But the reserves will only last a few more days."

"It buys us some time." Merlyn tried to reassure him. "My Uncle and I are going to the water supply. See if we can find any sign of what's causing this." She broke off with a little cough and cleared her throat.

"Are you ok?" Both Glen and the prince looked sharply at her as she recovered but she waved their concern away.

"Dust," She reassured him, although she had been feeling worse though out the day. She knew Gaius had noticed but hoped everyone else remained oblivious until she had time to check the magic book out and perhaps use the spell on herself.

"Alright," Arthur said, unconvinced. "Please let me know if you find something."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was whilst she and Gaius were under the city than Glen was accused. He was dragged from his duties and hauled in front of the King. Arthur watched with dismay and disbelief as his man servant was judged, found guilty and sentence in less time than it took to saddle a horse.

Despite having found the enchantment pouch, Arthur could not believe that Glyndwr was the sorcerer who had caused so any deaths. The man was begging as he was dragged out the room. No matter how much he and Morgana protested, Uthur was determined in his course of action.

The situation deteriorated when Gaius and Merlyn returned with news. They had found a magical creature in the citadels water supply and believed that was what had poisoned the water. Uthur still refused to relax his sentencing. After all, the creature had to have been summoned by someone. Glyndwr would be burnt in two days.

Merlyn had been devastated. She begged Uthur, told him that she had been in Glen's house the previous night, helping him with his father and had witnessed nothing. His father still refused to listen, pointing out that she had not spent the night and had been back in the castle in time for curfew.

What frightened Arthur most was when she 'confessed'. Merlyn told the King that she had used magic to save Glyndwr's father. His heart froze for a second in disbelief. Then he took a good long look at her and figured it out.

Merlyn was sick. Her skin was pale and sweaty, her breathing harsh. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were glazed with fever. He felt a knot in his stomach squeeze with dread at the implication. Merlyn was ill. There was no cure for the illness and she believed she would die. So she was going to sacrifice herself for her friend.

It had taken much persuasion but he and Gaius had managed to convince Uthur that Merlyn was sick and delirious. Uthur had been suspicious that the illness was affecting Merlyn slower than the rest of the affected, but Gaius confessed that he had tried a few potions on Merlyn which while slowing the progression of the disease, had side-effects and he had only a small amount. Merlyn was his guinea pig. It made Arthur slightly ill to imagine what the young girl was going though.

After escorting the pair back to Gaius's room, he went down to the dungeon to see his man-servant.

"If Merlyn was with you yesterday evening, why didn't you cure her too?" He asked the boy, a note of anger in his voice.

Glen had looked shocked at his words, rising to his feet.

"I couldn't cure anyone, Sire. I don't know how my father recovered. I don't know how that thing got under his pillow. I don't know who or what saved him. If I knew do you really think I wouldn't have cured Merlyn? She's my friend she means the world to me!" Glen was almost begging. And Arthur believed him. He knew that Glyndwr had strong feelings for Merlyn. The man turned into a fool when she was in sight (something that made him feel uncomfortable). He hated the sense of hopelessness that surrounded him as he left the dungeon. He had no idea what to do next.

xxxxxxxxx

Gaius was fuming. He was so angry that she had been so stupid. She hadn't thought about the consequences until now. Glyndwr was going to be burnt at the stake and it was all her fault. Her Uncle was also mad because she couldn't risk curing herself. It would be too suspicious. It was a harsh lesson in taking responsibility. She only wished that no one else had, had to suffer because off her selfishness.

They didn't understand why the disease was attacking her so slowly compared to the others. Gaius's quick thinking had saved her in the great hall but the truth was that nothing was working. They decided it must be her magic trying to protect her. The books were getting her no where. In fact her blurring eyesight and sore head were making it hard to concentrate on the text. She knew of only one person who could help.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hello." Her voice was weak but it still echoed throughout the cave. For once she did not have to wait for the dragon to appear, as he made himself known quickly.

"Hello." He settled on his usually outcropping. "So the young witch has returned. As I knew she would."

"I need to know how to defeat an afrac." Merlyn knew she had no time for small talk. Time was running out, for Glen, for her and for Camelot.

"Yes, I suppose you do." The great dragon agreed, looking at her with wise eyes.

"Will you help me?"

"You must trust the trust the elements that are at your command."

"Elements? What do you mea…?" her words where broken off as she started to cough, the sound unnaturally loud.

"You can not do this alone." The dragon continued sympathetically. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other."

"I don't understand, just tell me what to do." But the Great dragon had already taken flight.

"I already have." He shouted back before disappearing into the shadows.

"Oh great," Merlyn huffed, wiping her sweaty face before returning to the surface.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was back to the books, but after Gaius queried what she was doing, an idea soon formed. But she was not stupid she needed help. Gaius started to escort her to Arthur, when one of the Knights was rushed in severely injured.

"I will handle it." She assured him before leaving. She was breathing heavily by the time she reached the stairs and looked crestfallen at the sight of them. She started to ascend them when Lady Morgana appeared.

"Good lord, Merlyn!" she exclaimed reaching out to steady her maid but stopping herself from touching her at the last minute. Merlyn was unaware that her eyes where now cloudy and those much feared veins had started to show on her face. Although she knew it was spread by water, she was frightened to touch her hand maid.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Merlyn just shook her head a little before smiling weakly. "We have a plan to cure Camelot and help Glen, but we need Arthur."

"A plan?" She asked in delight. "Leave Arthur to me."

"Bring him to the courtyard." Merlyn told her. "I'll meet you there."

xxxxxxxxxx

True to her word, Morgana brought Arthur to the courtyard. He was also shocked by Merlyns appearance, but impressed by her ability to carry on. She led them deep into the citadels underground tunnels despite Arthur and Morgana urging her to stay behind.

"I know where it was last." She told them firmly, before taking the lead again. She kept one hand on the wall, letting her fingers run along the rough stone. She heard Morgana and Arthur bantering behind her but was more focussed on watching her feet. She knew that the prince was hovering behind her in concern, ready to catch her if needed. Instead of irritating her as such an action usually would, it actually reassured her.

They heard the creature first. A tense game of hide and seek followed, the creature finally attacking with a savage, roar and throwing itself at Arthur. He lost his sword but held the beast back.

"Use the torch!" Merlyn yelled at him above the creature's roars and summoned her strength. Hidden from view she whispered the incantation…

"Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan se wideor "

The wind rushed though the tunnels as commanded whipping around the prince and the creature with a high pitched rush of sound. The creature was consumed and vanished with a final, agonising cry. Merlyn slumped against the wall breathing heavily but already felt a weigh fall from her chest and smiled at the prince.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gaius had found the egg shells, Merlyn brought back. In fact he went a little pale when he saw the magical markings on him. He would only say he recognised the mark.

He went off in a hurry to the great hall. Merlyn did not know what transpired during the conversation but when he returned he told her that Glen was to be released.

The change in her had been remarkable, by the time Merlyn emerged from the underground, her eyes were clearer, now the hash blue lines where gone. She was tired and pale but no doubt on the mend. She rushed down to the dungeons in time to see Arthur and Morgana release Glen.

When she gave her friend a big relieved hug, she caught the Prince watching her and smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you," She mouthed at him.

xxxxxxxxx

'Thank you,' She mouthed at him. Arthur smiled back as he looked at her tired face, a face now devoid of the blue lines and cloudy eyes that had scared him only hours ago. She was alive, smiling at him. That was thanks enough.


	4. The Posioned Chalice

Chapter 4: The Poisoned Chalice. 

Authors Note: Ok. So here's the fourth episode. This was a long one and as before I have skipped large bits of the episode out. This is because I like the episodes as they are I just would like to change some of the characters and their relationships, not the individual stories themselves. I have to slightly rework quite a few scenes but the story stays the same. Thank you for reading, any comments and encouragement are greatly appreciated. So when you've read, please hit that handy review button and let me know what you think.

Summery: When Lord Bayard of Mercia arrives in Camelot to finalise a peace treaty, a plot develops leaving Merlyn near death and Arthur on a dangerous quest.

* * *

The atmosphere was tense in Camelot. After years of hostility, the day had come for Camelot and the neighbouring territory to sign the long awaited treaty. Merlyn stood beside her ladyship and watched the Mercian reception approach the castle. Not far way on the same balcony, King Uthur and Prince Arthur observed the convoy, talking in hushed tones. A lot of hard work had gone into this treaty; it had been the conversation around the castle for weeks. Again the citadel had been dressed up and beautifully displayed.

When the men descended down to welcome the procession, Merlyn was dismissed to finish her chores. She had been asked by Glen to mend Arthur's ceremonial coat as the man servant had a great deal of difficulty with sewing and darning. Once he managed to sow an entire length of sleeve to his cuff. Although this had amused his master, he had managed to ruin a fine coat and Arthur had made him swear to never attempt needle work again.

She packed her sewing kit away and gathered up the long fabric. She absently rubbed a hand over the fine material, and then looked down at her own scratchy work clothes. The contrast was humbling. She left her room and returned to the main palace. Passing though the corridors of Camelot, she was almost sent flying by one of Bayard's maids. Poor Cara was mortified. A shy, bumbling girl, a few years older than herself, she apologised profusely as Merlyn helped her pick up her load.

The rest off her journey passed safely and it wasn't long before she ended up at the Princes door. Knocking on the entry to the Princes quarters, she was surprised to hear the man himself grant her entry.

Swallowing slightly she entered. The uncomfortable feeling she got around Arthur hadn't worn out with time. It was the same if not stronger. Although she was sticking with her avoidance plan, he seemed to have relaxed around her, trying to engage her in conversation or witty banter.

"I have brought your robes, Sire." She told him, moving toward the bed. She was so busy laying out the clothes she jumped when Arthur seemed to appear next to her and lift one of the sleeves.

"This is very good stitching, Merlyn. No wonder Morgana is endlessly praising you." He seemed to frown and again before she could move, he caught one of her wrists. There was a long, fresh scratch down one of her fingers where she had accidently pricked herself.

"I had no idea stitching was so dangerous." Arthur told her turning her wrist to see her punctured fingers. Although her work was tidy, Merlyn was known to curse her way though rows of stitches thanks to her uncanny ability to find her fingers with the working needle on a regular basis.

"Perilous." She agreed with a straight face. "Do you mind?"

"What?" Asked Arthur, finally looking at her face and blinking in surprise. He had been unaware that he was encroaching on her personal space.

"Can I have my hand back?"

"Oh," He said in surprise, noting that he still had her wrist in his hand and dropped it at once. Merlyn was taken aback by the mild blush on his face.

"You may need that." He fired back, covering his embarrassment with banter. He turned and strode away, putting distance between them.

"They do come in useful," She bantered.

"Will you be attending Morgana at the feast?" He asked

"Yes, Sire."

"Have you suitable attire."

"The Lady Morgana has instructed me." She answered, waiting to be dismissed from the awkward conversation.

Arthur seemed to want to continue the conversation when the door flew open and Glyndwr, his manservant, charged in at speed. Again Merlyn was almost knocked off her feet.

"Glyndwr!" Arthur shouted, frustrated as Glen then apologised rapidly and repeatedly to Merlin who could only laugh at the déjà view. It wasn't only Arthur's attentions that made her uncomfortable. Not that Arthur was in any way attracted to her! Heavens, but Glens full blown crush was still in over-drive.

He dumped the pile of clothes on the table, sending a cloud of dust up in her face. Again Glen went bright red in embarrassment as Arthur laughed out loud at the flurry of sneezes that came from Merlyn, which broke the uneasy tension of the room.

"Goodness! When's the last time these were cleaned?" She asked picking up the trousers, noting with some relief that they weren't in need of mending.

"Last year before the Feast of Beltane. I'm guessing." Arthur replied with a disapproving look at his manservant.

"Wasn't that the one that ended in a food fight?" Glen asked oblivious to Arthur's reproach, as he sorted the items.

"Don't all feasts?" Arthur asked rhetorically, looking at Merlyn who had started to back toward the door. She froze in space, aware that she had not been dismissed. She chuckled quietly at the question but answered anyway.

"I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me."

"You've never been to a feast?" Glen asked astounded.

"We didn't have the type of celebrations you have here in Ealdor. Besides I've only been here a few months." She pointed out reasonably.

"Your…"

"Yes, Glen." Arthur interrupted frustrated. "Merlyn will be coming to the feast. She will be waiting on Morgana, you will be attending me and you are charged with making sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to spend the evening listening to Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see any reason why you should escape.

And there he was. Back to his impatient, arrogant, prattish self. Merlyn thought, feeling irked on her friends behalf.

"Now do you want to see what Glen is wearing tonight?" He asked Merlyn, mischief written all over his face. She could actually see Glens face pale.

"No, Sire!" He protested, frantically.

Arthur just grinned in response. "You might as well, Glen, she will see it tonight."

"See what?" She asked warily, not impressed with his tormenting of poor Glen. But despite her self she was curios as to what had put the mortified look on her friends face.

"He will be wearing the official ceremonial robes of Camelot's servants. But your right Glen, we shouldn't spoil the surprise." He was almost gleeful.

"Sire, I'm sorry I'm due to attend Morgana and I should really get going." She got out before the conversation deteriorated further.

"Of course. You're dismissed. See you tonight."

As she escaped the room she could hear Glyndwr's plaintive whine.

"You can't be serious!" And despite her self chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxx

After she had got her Ladyship prepared for the ball, Merlyn had hurried back to her room to freshen herself up and change her dress. Morgana had leant her one of her old dresses that Merlyn had altered to make a suitable outfit for the feast that evening. She had spent a few hours pulling the fabric apart and merging it with another of Morgana's cast-offs. The skirt was Camelot red with minimal frills and no lace. She wore an off white, long sleeved shirt and a red kirtle, which loosely tied up the front. She had used a length of linen as a makeshift belt and also another piece to tie her braided hair. Her hair was then twisted up on top her head out of the way. Some of her rebellious locks immediately slid themselves loose but thankfully stayed away from her face. It was a dress be-fitting her station. She looked presentable but could not hold a candle to the Lady Morgana. She smiled wryly at her reflection before leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxx

They hadn't sat down for the feast and Arthur was already bored. He understood the immense importance of this treaty and that tonight had to go successfully, but Lord Bayard was not known for his stimulating conversation and the fact that any communication was tense and every word carefully throughout, did not help matters. Both parties were understandably wary.

There was the usual stir as Morgana entered the hall. His fathers ward was as usual, absolutely bewitching, dressed in a rich blue which reminded him of Merlyns eyes. He shook the thought away, aware that he should not be paying attention to a handmaiden's eyes. Then his eyes landed on the handmaiden herself and for a second he was entranced. She was not dressed in the same finery as Morgana, but she had obviously taken care in her appearance. She looked good in red. Her hair was braided and twisted off her face, revealing her innocent, wide eyes as she took in the decoration of the hall.

Because he was watching her, he could tell the moment she had spotted Glyndwr. Her eyes widened and seemed to bulge, her jaw went slack before she snapped it shut and swallowed the laugh her saw in her eyes. She'd shaken her head in amusement before looking around the hall. She stopped as she found his eyes on her and shook her head again at him as if in admonishment. He just smiled back smugly, unapologetic.

He made his way over to her side of the room toward Glen who stared mutinously at him. Glen was also wearing the Camelot colours, with the coat of arms proudly on display. And a big red hat. One with enormous fluffy feathers making the monstrosity appear three times bigger. He did feel a bit mean, making Glen wear the full outfit, but he wasn't going to examine why he wanted to make Glen look like a fool in front of Merlyn.

"Glen, Merlyn, you are both looking rather stunning this evening," he said, voice full of humour, but sending an admiring glance at the girl who was stunning for an entirely different reason than her friend. Glen was being his oblivious self and trying to ignore his master. This was his way of telling Arthur that he was upset with him. It rarely seemed to work as he did not have the ability to stay mad at people for long.

"Thank you, my Lord." Merlyn muttered, demurely, blushing prettily, before excusing herself to see to Morgana.

As Arthur engaged yet another Mercian in conversation, he saw Merlyn being accosted by one of Bayard's maid and after a few words leave the room.

xxxxxxxxxxx

He stared in disbelief as she crumpled, folding down on herself like a paper doll. The moment of panic in the frightened eyes that met his, froze him to the spot.

It had happened so quickly. Merlyn had rushed back into the hall and taken the goblet from him, accusing the visiting Lord of trying to kill him. He had watched as swords where drawn and insults hurled across the hall. He had been afraid for her. Fear, which that had quickly turned into horror when his own father ordered her to drink from the suspect goblet. Arthur had tried to defuse the situation, ordering Merlyn to apologise. Morgana had also stood up for her handmaiden, but on his proclaiming that he would taste the wine, a resolve had appeared in Merlyns eyes. Before he could do anything, he watched her sip the wine though trembling lips.

For a moment nothing happened. A flicker of relief flooded though him. But as fast as it had come, it disappeared. Merlyn held her throat with one quivering hand; a horrid, choking sound emerged from her mouth, her breathing increased. She had looked up at him, fear in her eyes and collapsed, as if someone had cut her strings. For a second no one moved. Then guards seized Bayard and disarmed his men, the King was shouting out orders.

He reached Merlyn first, shaking her slightly, trying to rouse her, seconds later he was pushed aside by Gaius who spoke her name urgently and then gently pulled back her eye lids to look at unseeing eyes. What ever he saw must have scared him.

"I need to get her to my chambers…" He had barely finished speaking before Arthur had swooped down and lifted the girl into his arms, cradling her close to his chest as he strode quickly out of the room. He heard Gaius tell Glen something about the goblet, but hurried along the corridors, aware of the court physician scurrying behind him. She was slight in his arms, so fragile and lifeless, like a broken butterfly. He could both feel and hear her harsh, shallow breaths as she struggled to breathe. Turning down yet another corridor, he risked a look down, to see her half open eyes watching him blankly, her face flushed with fever and her mouth opened, pulling air past already parched lips.

Glen suddenly appeared, running from behind him and opening the door to the physician's chambers.

"Put her on the bed quickly," Gaius ordered him, eyes fixed on his niece. "Glen, fetch me some water and towels."

"Is she going to be alright?" Arthur wasn't aware that Morgana had followed them. He carefully set Merlyn down on the straw bed, moving the poor excuse for a pillow to position her head gently. He could feel the heat emanating from her. He was in shock at how fast the poison was running though her system.

"She's burning up." He told Gaius, his voice thick with worry. Turning, he saw Gaius studying the goblet, his expression intent. He gave a small exclamation and carefully revealed a petal, stuck on the inside if the goblet.

"What is that?" Arthur asked, leaving Merlyns side to get a better look at the weapon in disguise. Gaius has already dragged one of his heavy volumes off the shelf and was racing though the pages,

"It's a petal of some kind…" he mumbled scanning the pages. Arthur looked back at the patient, and saw that Morgana had started to sponge the ailing girl's forehead and head in an attempt to cool her.

"Her brow is on fire!" She told Gaius worried. Glen crashed though the door with more water and linen. Morgana tore the water from him and continued to tend to her handmaiden, as Gaius instructed her to try and keep Merlyn cool.

"The petal is from the Morteaus flower. It says that someone poisoned by the Morteaus can only be saved by a remedy made from the leaf of the same flower." Arthur listening intently as Gaius read the passage out loud. "It is very rare and can only be found in caves, deep beneath the forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Morteaus tree."

Under the passage was a drawing of a rather vicious creature with sharp teeth and a forked serpent tongue. It did not look like a beast you would want to mess with.

"That looks particularly unfriendly." He told Gaius who nodded solemnly.

"The Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Potent venom, one drop means certain death. Few who cross the mountain of Isguard in search of the Morteaus have made it back alive."

Arthur thought for a moment before his eyes flickered over to the sick bed. Merlyn was still giving little gasps as she breathed shallowly. He face was frowning, lined in pain, her flushed cheeks betraying the heat coursing though her. He had to do something. She was lying there suffering because of him, because she had been protecting him. She had believed that the goblet contained poison. And knowing that swallowed the wine anyway. There was really no choice.

"Sounds like fun."

"Arthur, it's too dangerous." Arthur turned around, but his angry retort was restrained by the tortured look in Gaius's face. He had forgotten that Merlyn was the old mans niece and ward. Nonetheless he needed to know…

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlyn?"

The physician looked pained but answered the question. "The Morteaus induces a slow and painful death. She may hold on for three, maybe four days but no longer. Eventually she will die."

He heard Morgana gasp in shock behind him, a crash as Glen no doubt knocked something over in his own horrified surprise. As for himself, he felt the bottom of his stomach drop and something squeeze hard in his chest. He looked back at Merlyn. The girl he had been teasing, laughing with only that morning was now fighting for her life after saving his yet again. And if he did nothing, that beautiful, gentle, kind person, would pay the ultimate price. He tore his eyes a way from her, meeting the older mans gaze for a beat before striding out the room with purpose.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing the floor of his chamber, Arthur tried to get a hold of himself as many different emotions and thoughts assaulted his troubled mind. He was angry, so very angry. And hurt. He felt guilty. The talk with his father had not gone well. And although part of him was disgusted with what the King said, a small part had to acknowledge that he had a point.

He was his fathers only child and heir. On Uthurs death he was to ascend to the throne. If he died, Camelot would be left to be fought over and the people would suffer.

"_So her life is worthless?" He had asked his father angrily, disgusted with his attitude towards the girl who had saved him, and not for the first time either._

"_No, It's worth less than yours!" His father had told him, mercilessly. _

What really bothered him was that Merlyn had obviously felt the same. She believed her life was worth less than his and drank from the cup. It highlighted the way he treated the palaces servants. Most he barely acknowledged. Glen was his permanent manservant, and it was hard not to like the boy who was so eager to please. He hadn't known Morgana's previous handmaiden at all.

Merlyn had come into his life in a most unusual fashion. She had come from another place, had little understanding of the social order of Camelot and therefore spoke to him in a way no other servant would dare. She was respectful but often let her mouth run away with her, especially when he had wound her up.

"_She saved my life. I can't just stand by and watch her die."_

"_Then don't look. This girl won't be the last to die on your behalf. You are to be King. It's something you will have to get used to."_

He couldn't accept that, and told his father as such. This had led to an exchange of furious words, with Arthur forbidden to leave the castle. Tiring from his furious pacing he walked to the fire place and started into the flames. A knock disturbed his thoughts, and he turned towards the door. Morgana stood in the doorway. For a second he feared the worse but then she gave a small brave smile and joked.

"Say what you want about the food, you can't beat the entertainment."

"How's Merlyn?" He asked, ignoring her comment and looking back at the reassuring flames.

"Dying."

He closed his eyes at the reply. An image of Merlyn as he'd last seen her flashed though his head, the flushed cheeks, the shallow breaths and the pain in her glazed eyes.

"Father has forbidden me to leave the castle." He confided, swallowing past a thick lump of regret and frustration. He heard Morgana step closer to him and reply with force.

"Sometimes you have to do what you think is right and damn the consequences." She told him earnestly. Arthur pushed off the fireplace mantle to face her.

"You think I should go."

"Does it matter what I think?

"If I don't return, what happens to Camelot. There is more than just my life at stake." He walked to the window and looked out at the darkness. "If there wasn't I would be halfway there already." He added quietly.

"What kind of King would Camelot want?" Morgana asked, getting his attention. "One that would risk his life for a lowly servant…Or one that does what his father tells him to."

Arthur looked at the sword in her hand, the one he had thrown down when he had stormed into his chambers. He took it from her and smiled.

xxxxxxxxx

Gaius was increasingly worried. Although Arthur had only been gone a day and would have only just reached the forest, Merlyns condition seemed to be deteriorating faster than he expected and Uthur had been furious when he'd discovered Arthurs absence and the young prince was in for a tongue lashing on his return.

"She's getting hotter." Glen told him still faithfully tending to his friend. Gaius felt for the young boy, he was head over for heels for his niece, but Gaius knew that Merlyn could only consider him a friend and that his attentions were making her uncomfortable. At that moment his attention was drawn back to her as she started murmuring and whispering. He hid his astonishment as she started to whisper in the language of the old religion. She was not saying any enchantments, but words and phases which she had only just learnt. It reinforced his belief that Merlyn was more than the average sorcerer.

"What language is that?" Glen asked as Morgana knocked on the door and entered. She went to her handmaiden's side and gasped at the heat emanating from her forehead.

"None." He answered Glen. "The fevers taken hold, none of these words are her own."

He told her hand and rested his fingers on her wrist. Alarmed at how fast but thready her pulse was. Then he noticed something on her forearm. Twisting the limb around, he examined the raised raw bumps with alarm.

"The rash isn't supposed to appear before the final phase of the illness, he fled to the book and scanned though the page. "It says here that once the rash develops, death will follow within two days.

"You said she had four!" Morgana exclaimed. "Arthur won't be back til tomorrow at least."

"Something has accelerated the progression of the poison, increased the potency. The book says that effects will be more rapid, if an enchantment is used during the preparation."

"Bayard's no sorcerer." Morgana told him, confidently.

"No." Gaius agreed, as Morgana wondered who could have done this.

"It can't have been." He mumbled. He paled as an explanation occurred to him. "She wouldn't dare come here…Unless…What happened to the girl?"

"Which girl?" Morgana asked.

"Just before Merlyn accused Bayard, she was talking to one of his servants."

Glen suddenly spoke up, "I remember, dark hair, very beautiful."

"Find her." Gaius ordered. Going back to his patient and sweeping a hand over her forehead. "Quickly."

"Hold on, Merlyn," Morgana whispered to her handmaiden. "Just a few more days, then Arthur will be back. Don't make him bare Uthurs wrath for nothing."

xxxxxxxxx

Arthur followed the young servant girl though the dark tunnels, his arm ached from the heavy landing he took whilst fighting the Cockatrice. It had taken him all night to reach the forest and his mind was never far from Camelot. His father would be furious at his disobedience and there would be hell to pay. He wondered how Merlyn was doing. Before his swift exit from the castle he had visited Gaius's chambers to look in on her. Even in those few brief hours he could see the change in her. She was not aware of her surroundings. He had watched as Morgana had loosened her kittle, now drenched with sweat and tried to control her fever by sponging her with tepid water. Occasionally she would let out a low moan of pain as they moved her, her body listless. He needed to hurry.

"There they are." The girl tore him from his thoughts pointing slightly upward to the opposite side of the small cavern.

And sure enough there, hidden amongst the thick tree routes, rock and earth, a few fragile flowers had managed to grow. The tunnel they were in opened up slightly and an outcropping of rock almost spanned the width of the cavern. Beneath them, darkness swallowed the bottom, He had no way of knowing how far down the crevice went, but he had no desire to find out. He asked the girl to stay back and slowly crept further along the outcropping. It was a fair distance to the opposite ledge and his attention was focussed on his feet and the unnerving crumbling of the outcrop. He didn't hear the sinister chants behind him until he turned.

Gone was the wounded, frightened maid. Instead was a sneering, confident woman with malice in her eyes directed at him, a delighted smile on her face as he felt the rock under him lose stability.

"What are you doing?" He shouted as he felt the rock give. Quickly he twisted and threw himself at the opposing ledge, sliding down the rocky wall until his hands found enough rock to hold him.

"I expected so much more." The hateful woman was still sneering at him, obviously disappointed he had not fallen to his death.

"Who are you?"

"The last face you will ever see." There was a strange hissing sound beside him, he turned to see a giant spider, close to his hand spitting at him.

"Seems we have a visitor…" She told him gleefully. But she was again disappointed as Arthur managed to dispatch the creature, sending it down into the shadows. He heard no impact and shuddered to think how deep the chasm was.

"Very good." The sorcerer mocked, "But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon." That shocked him. How did this woman know his name? "It is not your destiny to die at my hands." With that statement she turned and started down the tunnel away from him, taking the light with her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Merlyns world was pain and heat, jumbled words passing though her mind which had no meaning. She occasionally heard voices she knew where familiar but could not respond to. There where moments of great colour, then terrible darkness. Every part of her hurt. It hurt to breath, to think, but she knew she had to hold on for as long as she could. Even though this impermeable fog she knew something else was wrong. A link, a bond so new but still strong held her to the mortal plane. And though it she could sense that he was in trouble. He was…

"Arthur…" He was in the dark, he was trapped and afraid. He was in danger. "Arthur…" she called out, unknowingly stirring her uncle from sleep. She could here him in the background, his soothing voice a comfort, but she needed to help Arthur.

"It's too dark…too dark." Without thought, words she had not uttered herself passed her lips. She felt the magic ignite within her. Beside her mortal body, Gaius watched fascinated as she summoned an orb of white and blue light in her hand.

Miles away, a similar, larger orb appeared next to the princes head.

xxxxxxxxxx

Arthur had not been very surprised to find himself locked up in the dungeons, but he was impatiently waiting for his father, or someone to come to him. Again he had ridden though the night. He had not slept for days and he knew that in another room of the castle, Merlyn was still fighting for her life. And he had the means to heal her, tucked safely in his pouch. Finally his father descended into the dungeons. He was beyond angry. Arthur could see it in the tightness off his jaw and the deadly calm tone of his voice. His father was a man used to being obeyed, he was livid at his sons act of defiance.

"You disobeyed me." He told Arthur calmly, yet disappointment dripped off every word.

"Of course I did," He answered. "A woman's life is at stake. Father, please don't let Merlyn die for something I did."

"Why do you care so much?" Uthur asked angrily, his calm mask slipping as he challenged his son. "The girl is just a servant."

"Merlyn knew the danger she was putting herself in. She knew what would happen if she drank from the goblet and she did it anyway. She saved my life. And there's more." Uthur turned to listen to him at that. "There was a woman at the mountain, she knew I was there looking for the Morteaus flower…I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me."

"Of course it was." Uthur interrupted him angrily.

Arthur saw he would not get anywhere with his father and was all too aware of time passing by. Time Merlyn did not have. He needed to get the flower to Gaius. He carefully removed the plant from his pouch and gave it to his father.

"Gaius knows what to do with this…Put me in the stocks for a week; a month…I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. Please father, I am begging you."

He could never have believed his father capable of what he did next. His next action and words damaged something between father and son perhaps for ever. Arthur could not have believed his father capable of such cruelty, and he would not forget it. He looked at the fragile moment for but a second then crushed it in his gloved hand.

"No!" Arthur cried but he was too late. _No Merlyn!_ He looked at his father with such disbelief and horror, it made something in the King shift uncomfortably. His son was appalled by him.

"You need to learn that there is a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week." King Uthur left the dungeons without a backward glance.

Arthur stared at the crumbled flower on the flood outside his cell. He flung himself on the floor and stretched out. Again reaching for the Morteaus flower.

xxxxxxxx

Gaius was getting desperate. He had heard that the prince had returned but Uthur had order him to be arrested. He had no idea if Arthur had been successful…and Merlyn was so weak. Her clothes were drenched with sweat, her colour a horrible grey and her breath loud, gasping breaths as her airway was compromised. She did not have long left.

"She hasn't got much longer," He told Morgana as she entered the room "Did Arthur get the flower?"

"I don't know. Uthur won't let anyone into see him." She told him, worried and angry at her guardian's stubborn pride. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Only the leaf of the Morteaus can save her." Gaius said unhappily, pacing.

"I'll sneak into the dungeon." Glen declared standing up and starting toward the door.

"That would be dangerous, Glyndwr." Gaius warned him, putting up a token protest.

"I have to. Merlyn will die if I don't."

xxxxxxxx

Arthur had never been so glad to see Glen in his life.

"I can't possibly eat this, you idiot. It's not fit for anyone!"

A little play acting and the flower was on its way to Gaius.

xxxxxxxxx

Gaius started at the potion in deep thought before looking around him. Morgana had been summoned by the King and he had sent Glen for water. He nervously picked up the bowel. His wary eyes landed on his niece and he knew he had no choice. Mumbling the almost forgotten words, he was surprised when the potion bubbled and fizzed. He hurried over to Merlyn just as Morgana returned and with her help coaxed the mostly unresponsive girl to drink a few sips of the antidote. They lay her back on the bed as Glen returned, fresh water dumped on the table as he approached them.

Morgan gasped in disbelief. "She's stopped breathing."

Gaius immediately checked her, laying his head over her head as he listened desperately for a heart beat. A moment passed and he sat back in shock.

"Her hearts stopped beating."

"She's dead?" Glen asked collapsing to his knees beside the bed.

"She can't be." Gaius muttered in shocked disbelief, staring down at his niece, "This can't be…her destiny…"

"It's my fault…" Glen said distraught, "if I'd gotten here sooner, if I'd been quicker."

Morgana let out a sob, shocked by the unfolding event, staring at her handmaiden who was becoming rapidly a friend and confidant.

"No, Glyndwr…The fault is mine." Gaius comforted the younger man, "I should have taken better care of her…" Morgana wrapped an arm around the grief-stricken man.

Caught up in their grief neither of them noticed the patient stirring until she spoke,

"Next time, remind me to skip the wine." All three head snapped to the bed where the occupant was watching them with suddenly clear eyes and a cheeky if tired smile.

"Oh my girl…you're alive!" Gaius laughed as he knelt down beside his niece and grabbed hold of her hand in sheer delight.

"I'm a ghost come back to haunt you." She teased him, a wicked glint in her eye which caused Morgana to laugh.

"You're alive!" Glyndwr repeated, in shock. Unexpectedly he leant forward and gave her a peck on the mouth, causing her to blink in surprise… "Sorry," he immediately apologised going red. "But you were dead…we thought you were dead."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of…" Merlyn joked, tiring fast.

"Easy!" He uncle repeated incredulously. "There has been nothing easy about the last couple of day's child; you have taken years off my life!" Despite his words he was overjoyed to be bantering with her, when only minutes ago she had been lost forever. As it was she was tiring fast now and he needed to see the King.

"What happened anyway?" She was asking "I remember taking the wine…and that's it?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Whilst Gaius had gone to the King, Morgana went down to the dungeons with purpose. One person needed to know that Merlyn was recovering. That going against his father had not been for nothing.

"I'm here to see the prisoner." She told the guard firmly.

"I am sorry, my lady, but the prince is to have no visitors…Kings Orders." The guard told her regretfully.

"Just one minute, please…" She begged "It's important."

"Morgana?" Arthur had heard her and was calling to her. The guard seemed to deflate slightly and gestured her pass quickly. She smiled gratefully and moved to the cell quickly. Arthur was already at the bars. There was something anxious about his expression which troubled her but she put it to the back of mind.

"Merlyn?"

"She's alive…The leaves worked. Barely. For a moment we thought….but she is recovering. Gaius says she will be fine."

"Thank God," Arthur muttered, relief painted all over his face. The guard behind her cleared his throat. She had, had her minute.

"I have to go. You saved her life, Arthur. Thank you."

xxxxxxxxx

It was the next morning when she last saw him, on the battlements where Bayard and his men were marching away. He and Uthur had been up all night smoothing the ruffled feathers of the Mercian Lord and explaining the plot which had almost brought them past the brink of war. It was an uneasy peace. But it was peace nonetheless.

"Ok, let the bragging begin…" She teased, eager to get the serious look off Arthurs face. He looked troubled and deep in thought as he stared out over the courtyard.

"I'm not sure." He said, surprising her. "All I do know is that I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light, to guide the way."

"Who?" She asked perplexed by his answer.

"I don't know. But I'm only here now because of them." He told her honestly. He was clueless to whom or what had saved him, but he knew he had gotten very lucky."

"I'm glad your back." Morgana told him, sliding a hand down his upper arm and smiling enchanted before stepping back and returning to the castle.

Arthur found himself talking with his father about the strange woman, He was not an idiot and he knew his father was keeping something from him. And although it was clear Uthur was trying to make some amends, he could not forget the way he had cruelly crushed that fragile flower, the last fragile hope for Merlyn. Glyndwr had told him just how close it had been. How they had all believed that Merlyn had passed away briefly. Glen had also confided that he had kissed Merlyn…that he felt like an idiot because he had started to realise that Merlyn only saw him as a friend and now he was too embarrassed to look her in the eye. Arthur tried to ignore the part of him that was angry, jealous even, that his manservant had kissed the handmaiden.

He left the balcony and headed toward Gaius's chambers. He had yet to see Merlyn, having been tied up in explanations all night. He passed Gaius in the hall way as the older man when to deliver various potions. The court physician took the chance to thank him yet again for retrieving the flower. Gaius felt indebted to him. He reassured the man that he owed him nothing, that it was the least he could do as Merlyn had been poisoned protecting him. He spoke to him for a few moments longer before they went their separate ways.

He stood in the doorway and watched her. She was sat with her back to the door, her long midnight black hair hanging loose down her back. Wrapped in a blanket and sipping from a cup, she looked beautiful. Alive.

"Still alive then." He said, watching as she jumped and half turned to face him, giving him a beautiful smile.

"Erm…Yes…just about. I understand I have you to thank for that." She said. Her voice was music to his ears. The knot that had appeared the moment she had drank from the goblet, finally relaxed and disappeared.

"Yes, well it was nothing. You have no idea how much Morgana would have complained if she'd had to find another servant. I was only dropping by to see if you're alright"

"I'm fine. Back to work day after tomorrow. Morgana insists she can do without me for another day."

"That's good. I should leave you to rest." He turned to leave but her voice stopped him.

"Arthur." He turned to see her stand up and move toward him. He watched as she stopped in front of him and gave him a small shy smile. "Thank you."

"You too," he told her honestly, knowing he would never forget the sacrifice she had made for him.

She smiled again, and then reached up, on her tiptoes. She was intending to kiss his cheek, mirroring his own thanks after the sword tournament. She was not expecting him to move his head, ever so slightly. Instead of meeting his soft cheek, her lips landed on his own. She blinked in surprise, frozen, then her eyes slid closed after his. She felt his hand glide up her arm, until his hand was cupping her jaw, his fingers dancing over her cheek. Unbeknownst to her, her right arm had slid between them and now her palm rested over his heart, steadying her and burning though his shirt.

It was the most innocent and purest of kisses. Their lips resting against each other, barely moving until Arthur increased the pressure slightly, moving his lips a bit firmly before breaking the kiss and stepping back. Merlyns eyes snapped open and found his, a deep blush over her cheeks and neck. His own cheeks were warm, the lingering feel of her hand on his chest burning him as if he were branded. He watched her in amazement as they both swallowed, relieving dry mouths at the same time.

"I'm so…"

"Don't" Merlyn interrupted. Not wanting to hear an apology. They shouldn't have done that and they both knew but she didn't want to hear him apologise.

"I should go…" He said walking backward towards the door. He reached it and turned back at her, a helpless expression on his face.

"We're O.K." Merlyn assured him, smiling weakly at him.

"I'll see you around." He gave her his own amazing smile before leaving the room quickly.

Merlyn made her way back to her seat and sat. Putting her fingertips to her lips she replayed what had just had just occurred. It was not her first kiss, but it had been the most amazing one she had ever experienced. And it was with the one man she had no business kissing. But at that second, recovering from another near-death experience…She decided to savour the moment.

xxxxxxxx

* * *

Thank you to all those who have made it this far. The next update may take a while but I will be updating. I also have a chapter of my own (not an episode rewrite) which I want to fit in to this story soon. All comments greatly appreciated.


	5. A Tale of Two Arthurs Part 1

A Tale of Two Arthurs.

Part 1

Authors Note:

Sorry for the long delay. I am in the midst of essay writing at the moment! This is my first attempt at an original Merlin fiction. As always I own nothing, Merlin belongs to the BBC.

Would just like to say a big thank you to all the reviews I've received with this story. Any advice, criticism and encouragement are warmly received. Please bear with me, updates might be slow but I do have over chapters plotted out and will update when I can. Again thank you!

* * *

Arthur signed with relief as he dismounted from his horse. They had made the decision to make camp for the night and with any luck would arrive back in Camelot the following evening. It had been a long day riding though the mountains and the Princes mind had been working overtime. He had been sent to escort and be part of Camelot's peace delegation to the neighbouring territory. Arthur knew his father sent him to observe and learn from the proceedings in his relentless quest to mould his son into his vision of a great king. It was an unusual arrangement, particularly as Camelot's relationship was not strained with Hyrin. The delegation was to help King Edwin with a civil upheaval after his step-son had attempted to overthrow him. Edwin had quickly and decisively dispatched the threat to his throne and regained control quickly, but there were still noises of rebellion. Camelot's presence was suppose to be a show of support for the tyrannical ruler, but what he had witnessed in the other kingdom disturbed him.

King Edwin ruled with a heavy hand, even heavier than Uthers, and the people were not happy. The man himself was hard and uncompromising, refusing to budge on many key issues. It had been a long week and they had left Hyrin with the feeling that the calm behind them was only a temporary peace. It had been nice to leave the castle with things between father and son decidedly uncomfortable. Arthur had spent more time watching his father, examining his rule, and finding himself unhappy with his father's decisions, especially after his father had been content to let Merlyn die to teach him a lesson. His faith in his father had been shaken which let to tension between the two.

He found his attention once again distracted by the passing thought of Merlyn, and straight away his thoughts centred on the handmaiden. He had expected things to go back to the awkward, uncomfortable avoidance that they had the last time they had…had a 'moment'. Instead there was a calm acceptance. That there was an attraction between them, but they would not act on it. Strangely, Morgana had taken to spending more time with him, meaning Merlyn had to chaperone. Therefore he was seeing more of the handmaiden. Morgana treated Merlyn almost as informally as he, Glen. Therefore he had learnt more about her during these visits. Careful to pay more attention to his fathers ward then her maid, he had discovered she was raised by her mother, had a wicked sense of humour and hated people touching her hair.

His pleasant thoughts were interrupted as his manservant landed heavily beside him on the fallen log facing the fire. Glyndwr handed him the bag of bread and cheese as another servant began preparing the stew. He sat beside his master, a forlorn look on his face as he gazed out on the flames. Arthur sighed in frustrated amusement. Glen had been moping during the three day journey to Hyrin. He seemed to have cottoned on to the fact that Merlyn didn't feel the same way he did. Then much to Arthur's amusement (and small measure of relief), Glen had fallen head over heels for one of the castles kitchen maids. Glen had followed the girl, Mary, around with shy puppy-dog eyes for the whole week. Now he was sulking as he had had to leave Mary behind. Poor Glen seemed to fall in love every other week. As his love sick manservant let out yet another sad sigh, Arthur groaned.

"Will you stop that Glen, if that girl made you so happy why didn't you stay?"

"Ahh, we decided that we would be better off as friends." He said, miserably. "Why does it always happen to me? I mean I thought that me and Merlyn had something but she doesn't see me the same way I see her."

Arthur had frozen for a split second at the mention of the young woman and couldn't stop himself prying further.

"What makes you say that?"

"She told me." Arthur had no right to feel the relief that passed though him. He had no claim to Merlyn. He couldn't. Yet he didn't want anyone else to have her.

"She told you?"

Glen nodded glumly, looking down into his pot of stew. It was Arthurs turn to sigh at his manservant sulk before he heaved himself up on his feet and into his tent.

XxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

The Lady Morgana was bored. Merlyn recognised the signs. They had been discussing the ladies wardrobe for over an hour, re-arranged her hair for dinner and she had assisted her ladyship on her rounds. Morgana had then tagged along as Merlyn delivered Gaius's remedies, and she made conversation with all his patients. The constant pestering and longing sighs were slowly driving her insane. Life in Camelot was very quiet, especially with the Prince away.

Merlyn found herself missing the arrogant man. She was used to seeing him at least once a day and exchanging banter and insults on a regular basis, especially as Lady Morgana had taken to spending more time with the Prince. This meant Merlyn had to chaperone them. She found this duty uncomfortable as it was becoming clear that Morgana seemed to be developing feelings for Arthur and her own feelings for the Prince were strong and confusing. Morgana would spend hours flirting with him and although Merlyn knew she had no right to be jealous, she was secretly pleased that Arthur seemed oblivious to the extra attention Morgana was paying him.

He was due back tomorrow and the King had arranged a feast for the delegations return, hence, Morgana's wardrobe epic. Finally Lady Morgana retired for the night and Merlyn walked though the dimly lit castle. She paused at the foot of some stairs and after a beat ascended them to reach the balcony.

Something was up. The air was shivering in anticipation, her veins sang. She could not put her finger on it… but something was afoot.

XxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

Restless Arthur lay in his tent attempting to sleep. He could not settle, it was a hot summer and his air was humid. Remembering the small stream he had seen just before they set up camp, he left the tent and spoke quietly to the guards. He walked into the woods and wondered a small distance from camp, until he found the small stream he saw before they camped. He was itchy from the mud they had been ploughing though and dying for a quick wash. He was a skilled warrior, on high alert as he strayed from camp. Satisfied that the area was clear, he disarmed and knelt down by the stream.

He did not hear the three men, slowly lower themselves from the surrounding trees, creeping over the wet forest floor, but he sensed the shift in the air, he carefully, nonchalantly reached toward his knife, tucked into his ankle holder, he whipped around quickly, only to meet a fine midst of blue sparkling dust. All at once the world began to swirl around him, his knees buckled and he fell heavily on to them. Unknown to him, the same midst encompassed the camp and the two watch men, dropped to the forest floor in a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

He woke to the sound of chanting. Groggy, he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was sat uncomfortably upright, his arms tied tightly and unfortunately securely, his arms straddling a young tree backwards. The knots were expert, he had no room to move his limbs to gain any leverage without nearly ripping his arm muscles. Slowly he raised his head, ignoring the sickening roll of nausea in his stomach. He was in a clearing, not far from camp, but it was not empty. A roaring fire was raging in a dark stone circle. Instead of the familiar warmth red flames, there was a cold dance of green and blue flame. On the other side of the fire, two men sat in knelt reverently in long dark clocks, threaded with gold. His head rolled around his shoulders, his neck too weak to support it. He could hear mysterious chanting in a strange language which somehow felt familiar. He felt his hand being raised and winced as he felt the coldest of a blade slide across his palm and the sting of an open wound, the taste of blood in his mouth. Raising his head, he watched as his blood dripped from his palm, into a silver goblet. The older man smiled at him, but it was not a pleasant smile. Instead it sent a chill though Arthur and he forced himself to watch as he returned to the fire.

The second man took the goblet from him and chanted again in the mysterious tongue. He held up a small bowel, whose contents seemed to be emitting heavy putrid fumes and gaseous clouds. Arthurs' stomach clenched as the breeze pushed the smell towards him. The second man then stood. He rounded the fire, and Arthur saw his face for the first time. It was a thin, haggard face, one that might have been handsome once. He had dark brown eyes and even darker hair. A long thin scar sliced though his left eyebrow in a downward slash, passing over his rugged cheek. He raised his glass to Arthur as if raising a toast, before drinking the potion in three large swallows.

For a minute nothing seemed to happen. Then he looked back up at Arthur and the prince watched in awe as the brown orbs changed into a light green, his hair turned strand by strand into a shiny cap of blonde locks. His diminutive frame suddenly began to bulk, muscles filling out his clothes. Arthur watched in horror as the contours of the man's face morphed into his own. The man in front of him was his spitting image.

"What..?" He was horrified and speechless. The implications were immense.

"It is extraordinary." The other man said in awe. "I don't think I really believed this could work until now."

"You doubted me, Rowan." Arthur shivered at the sound of his voice spoken by his double. "Get me his pack, I need to change."

"Yes, Odin." The man named Rowan disappeared into the darkness, leaving the two Arthurs alone.

They studied each other warily before Rowan sat down opposite the Prince.

"You think you can pass as me." Arthur asked false arrogance in his voice. The drug was still heavy in his system and he had to fight to focus on the man in front of him.

"I have watched you from afar in Hyrin, studied your movements and habits. This enchantment doesn't only change my appearance. There is now a link between us. I now possess an impression of your life. Your manservant, Glen, wakes you up in the morning with breakfast. You are not like other masters. You are good to him, to all servants, but don't let them forget you are their superior. There is a girl with dark hair. I believe she is the Lady Morgan…" Odin stopped and cocked his head suddenly, frowning in concentration before continuing.

"There are two girls with dark hair, but otherwise completely different. A Lady and a handmaiden. They have been visiting at least once a day. You enjoy these visits. It is then time to inspect your knights and for training. You will then prepare for the feast set for your return. Yes Arthur Pendragon, I believe I could pass as you for as long as I need."

Arthur felt sick at the level of detail the man had of his life and the ever mounting fear of what this sorcerer's plan was.

"To do what?" He demanded feeling unexpectedly vulnerable knowing that Odin could read his emotions.

Odin considered him again, a thoughtful look on his borrowed face. "You are not what I expected, Pendragon. I expected a spoilt, arrogant man-child, the father's son. You are perhaps spoiled and indeed arrogant. But you have a pure heart, an open mind and great courage. You value all live, even that of a servant. And you do not follow your father blindly. I believe Camelot would prosper under your reign.

I lived in Camelot once, with my mother, my father had died in the service of the King Uther at the Battle of Dell-lock. We managed to live a quiet life; my mother was medicine woman who worked with the court physician, Gaius."

A cold fist of dread settled into Arthur's stomach at distaste on Odin/Arthurs face, the hatred. Odin looked up at him, and smiled.

"I know he is still in Camelot. I will be seeing him." Arthur swallowed at the look in Odin's eyes. It was strange seeing such a look of pure hatred cross his features. In the back of his mind he hoped he would never look at anyone quite like that. Pure hatred, malice and vengeance shone from eyes that were his, but not.

"He is an old man, Odin, who has spent his life helping others."

"He betrayed others. He betrayed my mother. She was burnt in the Great Purge and yet he was spared. You did not know he had the gift of magic?" No he didn't. But it didn't register at that moment, be was more concerned with his life, Gaius's life.

"His family even escaped!" Odin thundered angrily. "There is only one person in the world I hate more, who I demand justice from!"

He knew before Odin uttered the words.

"Uther! It was his fear and ignorance that murdered hundreds of people. He murdered my family!" Odin collected himself. He looked back at Arthur, his gaze refocusing on the prince's face. "I did plan to kill you both, make Uther watch as the life drained from you. Then I decided that he would die at his son's hand. Obviously it won't be you, but he will think it was."

"I suppose your going to kill me now then." Arthur said matter of fact. Not that he was resigned to it. He was carefully taking into account his surroundings and thinking. He knew Odin could sense his thoughts but he wasn't going go quietly or without a fight.

"I don't suppose you believe me when I say I will let you go on my return?" Arthur snorted in disbelief.

Odin considered him a second before answering again. "You are not your father. You have an open mind. And you do not possess the cruelty that he has, the distain for anyone different, and the irrelevance of those he perceives as lesser, people like Glen. And you are not sold on the belief that magic is evil. If you knew the true scope of your father's actions during the great purge, you would be appalled."

"Maybe." Arthur agreed, knowing this could well be true. "But he is still my father."

Odin nodded, knowing he would not convert the prince, but who also knew that it did not matter.

"You will be released when the deed is done, Pendragon. I only want Uthers blood on my hands and perhaps Gaius's."

Arthur thought of Merlyn and what would happen if her Uncle was harmed, or if she was used in the way he was. Some of his thoughts must have been transferred though the invisible link between the two Arthurs, and Odin stopped, looking back at the Prince who quickly schooled his face. The sorcerer gave him a long searching look before walking to greet the man emerging from the forest.

"Is everything set, Rowan?" He asked. Arthur strained to hear the conversation, stilling his hands that had been attempting to work the chains from his wrists.

"Yes, the switch should be undetected."

"Watch him. Remember, he must be unharmed."

"Of course. Good luck my friend."

"Soon, our task will be complete, justice finally dealt."

"Finally."

The two men parted and Rowan returned to the campsite, sitting down on the opposite side of the fire, watching his prisoner. He was older than his friend. Unkempt and dressed in fraying robes. His face was worn and lived in, his eyes held a heart-break and a coldness which sent a shiver down Arthur's spine. When their eyes met, Arthur saw hatred, stronger than the flash he'd seen in Odin's. He knew with a certainty, that he wasn't safe in this man's hands.

To be continued.

* * *

Will Arthur escape Rowan? Will Odin pass as Arthur? Will he get his revenge?

Sorry for the long delay and any grammar mistakes in this story. Very sleep deprived at the mo (night-duty, essay, flu and chest infection. It's been a rough couple of weeks). Hope to update in the next week. Please bear with me.


	6. A Tale of Two Arthurs Part 2

A Tale of Two Arthurs Part 2.

Authors Note: So sorry to have kept you waiting. Here is part 2 of 3 (maybe 4 see how it goes) Have also half written the Lancelot episode. Hope to update soon. Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

He was back. The horns at the gates of the city heralded the Princes return. Morgana rushed from her room where she had been lazily reading and walked quickly down the corridor to the court-yard terrace. She had dreamt of fire and people burning, hatred and anger. Arthur had been in her dream, a different Arthur with blazing eyes, holding his dagger and approaching an oblivious Uther. It had caused her to wake in a panicked sweat with her heart racing, pounding fiercely in her chest. She did not see the end, but believed it ended with Arthur attempting to kill his father. She knew once she had seen him, all her doubts would be washed away. Arthur may not agree with Uther, not after Uther had nearly let Merlyn die to punish him, but he would never harm his father.

She herself was still angry at her guardian for jeopardising her handmaiden's life. Merlyn had lasted longer than her last three maids and fit Morgana perfectly. She wasn't always punctual, a little forgetful at times. But when she did a job, she did it well. She was thrilled that her maid could sew and wasn't an uptight abiding maid like the one she had had before poor Alys. Mary had been unbearable, shocked by Morgana's behaviour and her mixing with those of all classes. Even her dress sense seemed to get a furious tut of displease. No, Merlyn suited her very well she thought, glanceing at the girl accompanying her. She smiled widely as she watched the procession grow closer, eagerly awaiting Arthur's arrival.

Merlyn kept pace just behind her, equally as relieved at his return. The foreboding she sensed last night had stayed with her all night, increasing as the sun crept higher and the envoy got closer to the castle. Something was brewing. She watched as the entourage made its way up the road toward the castle. Arthur was easy to pick out, riding forward, leading his men. It was a relief to see him returning home. She watched as Lady Morgana greeted him enthusiastically, her smile at its full luminance. She watched as Arthur dismissed his troops and started to enter the castle, heading up the steps toward.

The weird bond that existed between her and the prince had made her feel a lot of things. Annoyance mainly but there had always been awareness. As the prince neared her, instead of the slow building excitement, the low hum of attraction and anticipation she usually experienced in proximity to him, she felt a cold shiver and a sickening tightness in her chest. His eyes passed over her without lingering, his manner stiff and alien. Merlyn did not know how to explain how she felt. It was as if she was repelled by an unseen force, away from him. Something was wrong.

She followed the two royals at a distance and on arriving at his chambers, busied herself with fetching the prince some water. She kept in the background and listened to the banter between the two childhood friends. Their friendly banter continued, but Merlyn could sense that Arthurs humour was darker, almost as if he were laughing at the Lady Morgana.

He didn't look at Merlyn once. Morgana eventually prepared to leave and Merlyn quickly followed her, eager to leave the room and the altered Arthur.

XxXxXxXxXxX

So far, the mission had gone to plan. No one seemed to have noticed that he was an interloper. He had ridden though the gate into Camelot, the great city of the beautiful kingdom he had been unfairly banished from. He had grown up in this city, in its narrow passageways and thriving population. As the procession reached the stronghold, he had dismounted and stood a foot away from his most hated enemy. It had taken everything in him not to react as he wanted. Instead he greeted the King as his son would. Uther had welcomed him back quickly and moved on to the procession. He had not noticed anything different about his son.

Neither had his ward who had arrived quickly to greet the returning Prince. The Lady Morgana was even more striking in person. His beauty affected her but though the metaphysical link between interloper and prisoner, he found that although Arthur was aware of the beauty of his fathers ward, he had no intention, nor the desire to pursue the eager young woman. That the Lady Morgana was interested in the Prince was clear, but the feelings were unrequited. He felt sorry for the girl when something tickled the back of his mind.

It was then he learned something interesting about the Lady Morgana, something that he took a moment of pleasure from and stirred more pity for the young woman. The Kings beloved ward had magic. Mostly dormant and untapped, but it ran though her veins seeking release.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Arthur was thirsty but he swallowed his discomfort and continued on his arduous task. Using his fingernails, he had dug down into the wet ground beneath him. Rowan had found it amusing to leave the prince tied to his tree in the pouring rain and whilst the prince was now soaked though, he had managed to dig down into the soft ground where a sharp stone offered hope. Using his nails he gritted his teeth as he worked it from the ground. Rowan had sat nice and warm in his shelter, studying some sort of book with aged pages. Odin had to have reached the castle, and Arthur had a feeling the man had infiltrated the city with ease. He needed to escape. Whereas Odin did not seem to harbour any ill-will to Arthur, he most defiantly meant to assassinate his father. He didn't believe he himself was safe with Rowan and was certain that if Odin hadn't told his accomplice that they needed him alive, Arthur would already be dead.

Although his father and he may not be on the best of terms, at the moment, their relationship strained, he would not let a terrorist harm him. And Gaius was an old man and no threat to anyone. If anything were to happen to him, Merlyn would be on her own. She would have to return to her hometown. Even worse she lived with Gaius, what if Odin harmed her. He had to escape. He was trying so hard to control his emotions in case he accidently transmitted anything to his captor. Turning the stone around in his fingers he watched Rowan as he started to work at the rope. He had got incredibly lucky and he knew it. The relief he had felt when feeling the long almost sharp side of the stone had been incredible.

It took him most of the afternoon to get half way though the rope and darkness began to fall around him. The temperature dropped as the light slowly left the world and he shivered in his clothes much to Rowans amusement. The man stayed away from him, as if Arthur was an irrelevant piece of furniture. There was no conversation, gloating or threats. He just went about his work with a quiet studious joy.

XxXxXxXxXxX

He felt wrong. She could not explain it. She watched him covertly though the meal as he ate and conversed with Morgana and the King. He was paying a lot of attention to the Lady Morgana and she hated the uncomfortable knot that formed in her stomach as a result. Maybe the trip had made him miss Camelot, miss Morgana and made him realise he had feelings for her. Not that it should make any difference to her of-course, but it grieved her. She studied him and frowned when she realised he was using his left hand for most of the meal. Slowly she began to clock the differences in his behaviour.

He was quietly respectful to the King, but there was a strange under current to his words that only she seemed to realise. Not once did he run his fingers though his hair. He ate his meal slowly whereas he used to attack his plate, especially after a long journey. He wore a tunic of an orangey yellow colour; a shade she knew he was not fond of when two of his preferred choices were clean and ready for them.

And he still hadn't looked at her.

She watched as the meal finished and the various parties departed. Arthur was a knight. He had a strong, knightly posture he used at all times, a confident swagger that he maintained even when exhausted. Today, he moved gracefully but not as powerfully as he would usually. His stride was shorter and he favoured his left leg.

Returning to the chambers she shared with her uncle, she went over all the signs, all the little things she had noticed. She needed Gaius to believe her. She entered the room to see her Uncle moving from table to table, muttering under his breath as he searched the contents of the various tables placed around the room.

"Uncle…Are you all right?"

"I'm looking for that darn parchment I was reading last night. I left it on the table, right there." He said gesturing at the clean table she had tidied that morning.

"Parchment? You mean the one you started to read last night, declared utter nonsense and asked me to throw out?"

Gaius stuttered in indignation as she parroted his words from the previous night, with a bemused if affectionate look on her face.

"You threw…"

"I put it inside your potions book just in case." She told him, laughing, before he let loose a barrage of insults on her.

Gaius huffed and puffed for a bit knowing he was stuck much to his niece's amusement. Letting it go with a sigh, he picked up the aforementioned book and sure enough the thin piece of parchment lay safely inside it.

"Merlyn, I do not know what to do with you." He signed a long suffering sigh.

"You don't know what you'll do with out me." She corrected grinning. Unwilling to let her have the last word, Gaius turned but the door opening behind her diverted his attention.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It was her laugh that had done it. The sound of the young woman's mirth had struck a deep cord inside the Princes mind. Standing out side the chamber door, Odin had stood, gathering his wits to face one of his most hated enemies, only to hear the sound that had sparked his interest. It conjured a picture, a forbidden treasured image of deep indigo eyes that danced with mirth, surprise and passion along with the phantom sensation of a pair of full lips on his. On Arthur's lips, he corrected himself, amused by what he had learned. He entered the room and stopped dead.

Despite his intention to assess the traitor and leave the room as swiftly as possible, his eyes fixed on the girl. She was Morgana's handmaid, who had been with him during the dinner with the King. He had only cast a quick glance over at her, but now that his focus was fixed on her, he was surprised to see how much the Prince had been able to keep from him. Her name was Merlyn, Gaius' niece and she was important. Arthur had yet to recognise the feelings the young woman aroused in him.

The second surprise came from the girl herself. He had not noticed before, having been attentive to the King and Lady Morgana that he had missed the aura around the young girl. How could he have missed it? Whereas Morgana held the promise of Magic, this girl held so much more. Magic of the purest kind flowed though her veins, into the very air around her. Mostly untapped but not ignored. This handmaiden used magic, was learning magic.

Odin felt amused and awed that this girl stood in the same room as Uther and his son and neither knew the potential she held in her hands.

His entrance had disturbed the banter between the pair and they stood looking back at him, backs straightening on ceremony.

"My father wishes to speak with you, Gaius, regarding news from the diplomats." He managed to deliver the message easier than he had thought, his attention split. Taking the chance now he studied the old man, surprised at his appearance. Gaius was old, almost frail. He looked exhausted but his eyes were sharp with wisdom and knowledge. Magic still hung in the air around him much to Odin's surprise.

"Of course Sire, I will come directly." He addressed Odin before turning to his niece. "Thank you, my dear."

Gaius smiled at his niece as he left the room, and Odin knew that what ever form his revenge would be for the old man, it would not cause harm to this young woman.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

She stayed up for her uncle's return and spent most of the night persuading him to take her seriously. She hadn't realised that her uncle had his own concerns about the prince.

Gaius knew something was off with the Prince. He had been a bit standoffish with the physician and hadn't said a word during the long walk to the throne room, whereas the young man would often enjoy conversing with the older man. The feeling of the Princes eyes on him though-out the conversation with the King had left him with a chill. It had been out of character for Arthur to treat Gaius with such suspicion.

"He is just wrong. Arthur is right handed, the imposter is left. He has a limp and he moves wrong. Plus he just doesn't interact with people the same way Arthur does. And what is with the odd marking on his wrist. "

"What marking?"

"Its like a long lighting bolt, from the bottom of his left thumbnail to the first knuckle. It shines when the light hits it"

Something of her observations must have rung a bell with Gaius who retreated to his books after shooing her to her chambers. One night of troubled sleep later and Gaius had uncovered something unnerving.

"It's called a mirror image enchantment. It can replicate the mirror image of a subject, a disguise for the sorcerer who drinks it. The double will have the mark of sky sparks only visible to those with magic." He showed the illustration of the markings written in his well-worn book which Merlyn recognised as the odd shaped mark on his finger nail.

"So, the man who arrived today wasn't Arthur?" She asked Gaius, worried. "Then where is Arthur? He must have been captured... But the Knights didn't mention anything untoward…"

"The charm will only work if the original is alive. It doesn't only alter the appearance of the caster, it gives them an impression of the original's thoughts and knowledge. That is how the spell is so successful. It is not true telepathy, so that's why the impostor's behaviour is slightly odd."

"So, Arthur might not have left Hyrin."

"Actually, he has to be closer to Camelot, my guess would be the forest where the envoy spent their last night. He has to be within range of the castle for the imposter to get enough impressions. We are going to have to be careful about this… Look here's a counter spell, actually there are two. This one blocks the link between the original and the impostor; the second disrupts the mirror image and will expose the fraud." He paused looking over his glasses at his cabinet. "I have most of the ingredients for the second potion. Unfortunately it will take at least a day to prepare. We have to make them before we try to find Arthur. We can't risk alerting the imposter."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlyn had dashed into Morgana's chambers, apologising profusely about her tardiness as she helped her ladyship into the nightwear. Fortunately Morgana was in a good mood, having spent the evening with Arthur who had been partially attentive. It disturbed Merlyn that the impostor seemed to be spending more time with the Lady and wondered at his motives. With the mirror image he had the perfect disguise in the castle.

"He was obviously in a good mood." Morgana told her, "and unusually charming. Not that I am complaining."

"I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, my Lady," Merlyn joked weakly. "Do you think he's well?"

Morgana laughed at her maid's particular sense of humour and smiled a small, soft smile.

"I suppose he must be. Maybe he's finally decided to grow up?" She said hopefully before bidding Merlyn good night and retiring to her chambers.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The light from Rowans small camp fire was the only thing brightening the thicket that hid the two men from sight. The temperature had plummeted after sunset and the damp clothes against his skin had pushed Arthur past shivering. He was relieved when he at last felt the give in the rope that had been binding him. Swallowing the overwhelming urge to scramble to his feet, he slowly pulled his legs up to his chest and prepared to stand. He had only raised himself an inch, his eyes fixed on his captor, when the man turned to face him.

Rowan smirked as he looked at the rather shabby prince before setting himself down on his bedroll, facing away from his captive. His arrogance was extreme to the point of stupidity. Or was he? The question rolled around Arthur's head as he slowly tensed each of his stiff aching muscles. In the dying embers of the fire, Arthur saw Rowan turn over, appearing to be asleep.

He had no choice, he had to risk it. Stumbling quietly to his feet, a groan rumbled silently though his body as he wasted precious seconds stretching. The down pour had made the forest floor damp and slick. So he slowly made his way to the tree line and into the forest.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Merlyn left her ladyship's quarters, her duties completed. She walked though the darkened passages in deep thought. She had decided to leave the castle and seek Arthur. She would use a simple tracking spell and hopefully track him down. Then they would sneak back into the castle and when the potion was finished, they would expose the fraud. It was a hastily put together plan. But it could work.

Knowing that the other Arthur was still in conference with the knights, she approached the Princes Chambers to fulfil her next clandestine task.

"_The imposter will have to drink a small amount of the potion everyday in order to maintain the illusion. It has to be hidden somewhere. His quarters maybe. It would he helpful to get a sample." _

Entering the Princes chambers with the shirts she had mended for Glen, she started to methodically search the room, careful to leave no trace of her investigation. Opening a closet door she felt the slight sensation of magic. A quick look in the wardrobe and she spotted a dark box on the floor. It was hard to see and even as she looked at it, it was as if the box was trying to repel her interest. A privacy charm must have been applied, one almost powerful enough to fool even her. Carefully she opened the box and shivered. A dark bottle, three quarters of the way full sat protected by the padded sides of its box. She quickly tipped a tiny amount of the potion into the smaller vial she had the foresight to bring. Blanching at the blood red colour, she quickly corked both bottles and replaced the larger in its box, tucking it back into its hidden corner.

Securing her own tiny sample she hid it deep in her skirt pocket, muttering a quick enchantment of her own to keep it hidden. Moving away from the cupboard, she became aware of approaching footsteps, (her hearing magically heightened to prevent her being caught. By the time Arthur and Glen marched into the room, she was on the other side of the chamber, hanging up the mended shirts.

"Oh, thank you Merlyn that was quick!" Glen exclaimed gratefully. The seamstress Everild, had been trying to push her daughter, Mildred on him for weeks, much to the rest of the castle staffs amusement and Merlyn had saved him from another embarrassing encounter.

"Our little secret!" Merlyn teased. "I don't want Everild to accuse me of meddling." She focused on her friend in an attempt to ignore the man who was not Arthur.

"Of course," Glen agreed colouring. He turned to his master, who much to Merlyns dismay dismissed his servant for the night, leaving her alone with the imposter. She carefully hung another shirt up, avoiding the mans gaze as she attempted to act normal.

"It's a pleasant evening." The imposter told her stretching and sitting on the foot of his bed still watching her. Merlyn knew Arthur sometimes noticed her, felt him sneak a covert look. But it was nothing to the way, this man noticed her. And the feelings the attention elicited were quite different.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Odin quietly amazed at the conflict that the young girl evoked in the Princes conscience as he watched her finish her task. He made idel conversation as he ordered her thoughts. He needed another dose of the potion, soon, the link between himself and the prince was weakened. He was not sure how the Prince would act when alone with the handmaiden. He could not determine whether the attraction was acknowledged and acted on or if the relationship was in its early stages. The prince was attempting and due to the diminishing effect of the potion, succeeding to some extent to protect his thoughts. He should just send her one her way with a polite goodnight but he was curious to find out. Was the future king of Camelot in love with a sorcerer?

Merlyn finished her chore, smiled at him and headed to the door. Unbidden, Odin found himself on his feet, striding to the door.

"Goodnight? I have not seen you for over two weeks. Surely I get more than a quick goodnight?"

It was a small hesitation but one he noticed, so the attachment was new. But he had the memory of those perfect lips on his…on Arthurs. With the princes most charming smile he dipped his head down and pressed the lips in question with his own. What was he doing? He needed to get her out of there before the potion completely wore off. But instead he had pressed his lips against hers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It took everything in her not to panic when the imposter lowered her lips to his, and it was almost painful to accept it. She allowed the kiss to last a heartbeat more and then broke it, ducking her head, hoping he would see it as shyness. She knew she had succeeded when he chuckled and bid her goodnight again. Meeting his eyes for a second she managed a convincing smile before leaving the room. She hurried down the deserted corridors until she reached Gaius's chamber, trying to keep her composure.

"Ahh Merlyn, just in time, I've finished preparing the candle. We can perform the first part of the task."

"I'll be just a minute," She answered thickly as she hurried up the steps and into her room. She closed the door calmly and walked to the bed where she sat down gently. Dropping her head into her hands she shivered, recalling the cold feeling of the imposters lips. If she wasn't sure already, she was now.

She had only kissed Arthur one, a quick brief meeting of lips, but even a quick brush of hands had always left her warm, tingly with something she could not describe, something that drew her to him like a moth to the flame. But that kiss. The one just bestowed on her repelled her. She felt guilty for kissing another, but knew she'd had no choice. The whole episode shook her, and she was glad she had been able to leave the room without anything else occurring. She'd heard tales of noblemen, serving girls and unclaimed children.

She took a moment to gather herself before joining her uncle in the main chamber. On the table stood a candle had been dipped in the potion and dried, ready to be lit and for the spell to be cast. Taking a deep breath Merlyn recited the severing spell, the chant that would break the mental link between Arthur and the fake. As the last word of the old religion left her tongue, the flame extinguished with a hiss.

Miles away, the prince swayed as he felt something snap in his head and a weight lift from his mind.

Yards away in the castle, the intruder stirred in his sleep, turned and then slept on oblivious.


	7. A Tale of Two Arthurs Part 3

Authors Note: HUGE apologies. I can't believe its been nearly a year since i last updated. I won't go into the reasons why but i do apologies and thank everyone for their reviews. A huge writers block has meant it took me a long time to finish this and I'm not entirely happy with it but i hope you enjoy it. It is after all just for fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. This is purely for fun.

Tale of Two Arthur's Part 3

It was with immeasurable relief that Arthur reached the edge of the forest and was rewarded with his first glance of Camelot. He had been walking all night and was beyond exhausted, but the sight of home rejuvenated him enough that he continued toward the beautiful city. His clothes were soaked though and he knew he was brewing a fever. Not surprising as he had battled his way though the storm, eager to put as much distance between himself and Rowan as he could.

He had entered the city easily amongst the farm carts delivering their goods. But entering the castle proved more difficult. He knew that with Odin walking around with his face, he could not be recognized. To be discovered would mean the dungeons and unless he could prove himself to his father, the axe.

After much deliberation he headed toward his menservants home. He had to convince Glen, then Glen could help smuggle him into the castle and then he could deal with Odin. Entering his servants dwelling, he hid in the back of the small house, in case his father came home. There sitting in the dark, he surrendered to the weakness in his ravaged body. Every muscle ached and his body shook with fever. He dragged the blankets off the bed and decided to rest his eyes, just for a minute.

XxXxXxXxX

Merlyn kept an eye out all day as went about her daily chores, hoping against hope that the Prince was on his way. Preparations for the Kings feast celebrating the thirty years since he had been crowned King of Camelot were underway. It was to occur in two days and she was sure that that would be the day the impostor would act. Nonetheless she watched him carefully in case he did not possess the dramatic flair other assassins tended to hold.

She followed the lady Morgana as she headed to the Princes chambers. Morgana seemed more eager than usual to reach the Prince for their daily conversation.

The non-Arthur was in his chambers, Glen putting on the last of his armor.

"Ah, hello, Morgana," He greeted her, purposely ignoring her maid. "I'm afraid I'm just on my way out for a ride."

"Oh, would you like some company?" Morgana asked, jumping at the chance to escape the confines of the castle. "You know your father rarely lets me out unless you or the knights accompany me."

"To be honest Morgana, I was looking forward to the solitude. I have barely had a moment to myself for the past two weeks, perhaps later this week?"

Whilst the disappointed Lady continued to flirt with the prince, Merlyn hid a satisfied smile. The man in front of her was tense and troubled, she took it as proof that the severing spell had worked and the impostor was no longer sensing the true prince. His eagerness to leave the castle suggested that he was disconcerted enough to either abandon his mission, or ride out and check on his captive.

Indeed she was spot on with her assumption. Odin had woken that morning with an uncomfortably quiet head. Unable to sense the young Pendragon at all, He was torn between hoping the enchantment had worn off and the uncomfortable realization that Rowan may not have been the right person to guard the Prince. His co-conspirators hatred of Uther eclipsed his own, having lost his wife, sister and two sons during the great purge.

Much to his annoyance, Morgana followed him to the stables, persistent in her attempts to change his mind about allowing her to accompany him. Politely refusing he saddled the Princes stallion that shifted uneasily under him, knowing that something was wrong with the man astride him.

With a quick flick of the reins and a brief nod to the Lady Morgana, he took off though the courtyard.

XxXxXxXxX

Glen whistled as he ambled down the narrow pathways between the houses. The Princes absence had allowed him time to complete all his chores early. When the prince had returned from his venture in a fowl mood, he had made his escape home. His thoughts returned to Mary, but they were not as painful as they had been only yesterday. Mary had been lovely, but a day back in Camelot with Merlyn and he was forced to realize that he was still very much infatuated with the handmaiden.

He wasn't stupid, he knew that while she liked him, she didn't see him as a possible suitor, but didn't stop him being completely mesmerized by her beauty and character. She was quite unlike any girl of their class and was the most fearless person he knew.

Deep in thought as he entered his rooms, he jumped in shock as he saw the figure standing in his kitchen.

"Glen!" The bedraggled figure crocked and the boy took a step closer only to back peddle in surprise. Under the thick layer of mud and waterlogged clothes was a man who looked just like the Prince that he had just left in his chambers.

"Who are you?" He asked despite himself, still inching toward the door. "What do you want?

"Glen, it's me, Arthur." The figure stumbled, grabbing the back of the chair to stay upright.

"Er…No I think not. Prince Arthur is currently pacing his chambers. Who are you?" His fumbling hands found a knife on the table, gripping it firmly he brought it between him and the stranger with his masters face.

"No! Glen honestly it's me. I was taken two nights ago, when we stopped in the clearing before Camelot. You must have noticed the other… me acting strange."

"No, the Prince is acting like his usual self, I don't know who you are or what your game is but you're not fooling me!"

It hurt to see Glen, trembling, his white knuckle grip and false bravado betraying the fear he had of him. Arthur's heart sank. If Odin's' disguise was so through, that his manservant who he spent all day with was deceived, how was he going to convince his father.

A tremor ripped though his body and he stumbled into the table, a plate falling onto the floor with a crash.

"Glen! Boy, what the devil is taking you so long…" With that warning Tom the blacksmith flung open and stared at the scene before him. Arthur took the chance and bolted though the back door and into the corridor. In the failing light he stumbled as fast as he could though the winding pathways between the houses hoping to disappear.

XxXxXxXxX

Word spread quickly that there was an intruder in Camelot. An imposter. Arthur crept closer to the castle. He had no idea how he was going to prove himself but he had no choice but to get into the castle and find his father. Surely his father would be able to recognize him.

Creeping down the stone corridors he evaded the increased patrols, reaching the great hall, but before he could attempt to enter, a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Spinning around he tried to disable his attacker with a single move, but was instead knocked off balance. He quickly braced himself against the wall and tried to evade his attacker, but a forearm met the back of his head with force.

Stumbling to his knees, dazed, he quickly found himself restrained by two of his best knights Sir's Leon and Edgar. They hauled him up by his arms and the world swam alarmingly as he heard angry voices coming at him from all directions. His rolling eyes searched for a point of reference. After what felt like hours his eyes found a patch of blue hovering in the shades of darkness. His vision sharpened and the world slowly shifted back into focus as his escort came to a halt outside the throne home.

It was then that he saw his focal point was the light blue dress belonging to Merlyn who stood watching a few feet away. He blinked at her and saw her face come into view. She was looking right at in disbelief but also strangely, relief. Caught off-guard he stumbled as h e was dragged into the throne room, he eyes looking back at the girl who actually seemed to see him.

XxXxXxXxX

Merlyn slid though the side entrance to the throne room, sticking to the shadows. Joy battled with dread as she watched Uther and Morgana's reaction to the intruder's identity.

If Uther was shocked at the sight of his son's apparent doppelganger he only showed it for a brief second. He summoned the son who had arrived the two days previous and watched the look of stunned disbelief and shock that crossed his face. If Merlyn had been hoping for a useful reaction, she would have been disappointed. The imposter's reaction was spot on, a mixture of disbelief and outrage that satisfied the oblivious King.

Odin was taken aback. How had Arthur escaped? When he had awoken that morning without Arthur's imprint in his mind he had thought the Prince dead, but on checking his appearance in the mirror he had known the young Pendragon lived. That he had made his way to the castle on foot overnight was astonishing. The Young Pendragon was more impressive than he had at first believed.

"Father! What is the meaning of this!" He exclaimed, walking around to stand beside Uther and staring down at the disheveled Prince. He quickly saw the fever in Arthur's eyes and the exhaustion and felt a slight tinge of guilt. Rowan had obviously not been the right person to guard the Prince.

"This man claims he is my son. Yet you stand in front of me. He claims that he was taken three nights ago as you camped in the forest. He claims you are an impostor."

"He is an… imposter, I'm telling you. He is the one using magic…He means to kill you. I am your son! Arthur interrupted desperately protesting his identity.

Morgana sat on her chair amazed, looking between the two Arthur's. She had spoken to the prince many times since his return. He had to be Arthur; he had not put a thing wrong. How did this man think he would get away with impersonating the Prince, to his face even?

Odin barked a laugh, amused at Uther's inability to recognize his own son, or the truth and congratulated himself on his success.

"We did camp in the forest but it was uneventful. Ask any of the Knights. Father I have been in meetings all day yesterday with you and eaten all my meals with you. Are you really listening to this man, who quite frankly does not look right? He could even be enchanted!"

XxXxXxXxX

When Arthur heard himself sentenced to the dungeons, charged with using magic to impersonate the king, he regained enough of his senses to fight back against the guards who dragged him to his feet.

"…executed at first light."

"No, Father, don't do this it is me. Your son." He shouted, the effort causing him to break down into a painful coughing fit.

"This is obviously the work of magic, one that has gone very wrong. You should consider this a mercy, you do not look like you will last another day." Uther declared, a spiteful smile on his face belaying his words.

It was hard to see his father though these eyes, the eyes of an enemy, an unjustly sentenced man. Arthur struggled weakly against the guards but a fist to the back of the head sent him into darkness.

XxXxXxXxX

He woke face down on the damp, moss covered floor of the dungeon. The cold radiating from the stones refreshing against his fever flushed skin. With a heart felt groan he rolled onto his back, the dampness penetrating his shirt and stared at the ceiling. He had no idea how much time had passed since his sentencing, no idea how long he had left till his death.

A soft voice carried though the dungeon, one that he recognized. He crawled to the bars of his cells following the voice he had recognised instantly. Straining his head to the left he saw her standing joking with the guards, a food tray in her hands.

"Poor Glen," She was saying, "I nearly died laughing, Everild was standing there with this great big smile on her face, she knew full well what she was doing."

"Poor Glen," Sir Andrew hooted,

"Poor Mildred," Sir Tomas said laughing. "Alun has been trying to ask Mildred out for ages, but Everild is having none of it."

"She's never going to have the courage to tell her ma, she's head over heels for him."

Merlyn turned slightly and met the eavesdropper's eye. Was that a wink. Before Arthur could think any more of it, Merlyn dropped one of the empty plates she was holding. As she ducked down to pick up the shards, the knight's attention on her, Arthur saw a small vial roll toward him, making a small clink as came to a stop against the bars. Without giving it too much thought he quickly retrieved the vial and slid out of sight of the bars to examine it.

It was a small clear vial, filled with an unattractive green liquid, a small piece of parchment rolled around it. With shaking grubby fingers he unrolled the parchment and read the small printed handwriting.

Drink me. Help with fever. Sit tight. Have Plan.

Arthur felt like crying with relief. Someone believed him. Merlyn believed him. Swallowing the bitter potion he hid the note and sat propped against the wall and just listened to the sound of her voice as she continued to chat to the guards watching him and allowed it to lull him to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Merlyn waited until the dead of night before making her move. She and Gaius had spent ages creating the perfect hiding place for the ailing prince. All she had to do was get him to the tunnels. She opened the bag her uncle and prepared and carefully sprinkled a handful with her gloved hands over the guards below. The sleeping powder, Gaius assured her, would work quickly and last long enough for Merlyn to get some distance between Arthur and the dungeon.

She winced as Sir Alun slipped down the wall that he had been holding up, making just a bit more noise than she'd like. Not that Andrew or the other knight whose' name she could not remember minded as they had already lowered their heads to the table.

She hurried down the steps, swiping the large bunch of keys and headed to the cell. Wasting no time she unlocked the Princes cell and knelt down beside the sleeping man.

"Arthur, Sire. You have to wake up."

The Princes head rolled groggily as he woke. His eyes fixed on Merlyn's although her heart dropped to see them so glazed.

"Merlyn." He whispered. "I'm me."

"I know." She whispered back. "We need to get you out of here. Help me?"

"You need help?" Even delirious Arthur was a protector. He focused on her quickly before looking around the cell, searching for any threats, blinking when he saw the cell door open.

"The doors open."

"I know." Merlyn told him patiently. "Let us get out of here while we can."

"Ok." With Merlyn's help, Arthur got to his feet and swore under his breath as the room swam again. He took one long breath before turning to his rescuer.

"So, where's this mountain you wanted me to climb?"

XxXxXxXxX

The mountain consisted of two flights of stairs up, three down and a half mile trek though the castles underground tunnels. She had chosen a cave away from the dragon but still way off the beaten track. It was unlikely the guards would search this way and the caves entrance was hidden well from view.

It had taken all his strength to get to the hiding place and Arthur collapsed on the makeshift bed of two blankets Merlyn had prepared. Unable to rouse him, she used the healing spell Gaius had taught her not a few hours past. They needed this Arthur on his feet quickly. They had only a day before the celebration and needed to come up with a plan to expose the imposter fast.

XxXxXxXxX

Odin stared at the empty cell in bemusement. Behind him Sir Leon was questioning the rather dopey guards who had obviously been drugged. It seemed there would be no execution today. He was rather pleased that the Prince had managed to escape. His quarrel was not with Arthur. He had seen into the Princes mind enough to know that the son was learning from the father's mistakes and ill-judgements.

Nonetheless he could not allow the Prince to interfere with his plans. Uther Pendragon would die tomorrow as planned.

XxXxXxXxX

Arthur groaned as he woke up, the hard floor beneath him having no pity for his aching bones. Merlyn had been waking him up all though the night, forcing small amounts of water, soup and some fowl tasting potions down his throat. He had to admit that her efforts where working and that he was feeling more human than he had done for a while. He watched as she cleaned the shirt he had been wearing although he honestly thought it was done for.

The candle light flickered over her face as she concentrated, her lower lip help firmly between her teeth and eyes fixed on her task. Questions were still racing around his head but he took the opportunity to watch her as she worked. After a half minute she seemed to sense his eyes on her and looked up, smiling as she meet his gaze.

"Morning, Sire," He returned the favor before reluctantly sitting up.

"Here," She said, this time handing him the bowl of broth. "Finish this before I go."

"Go?"

"Its almost time for me to tend to the Lady Morgana. I've stayed as long as I can. I will sneak down later with more supplies." She told him.

"How did you know?" He asked her. The question he most wanted answered.

"Know what?" She asked playing dumb but inwardly panicking. How to explain how she knew? You just didn't feel right? You didn't kiss right? You had a magical mark only I could see?

"That I am the real Arthur." He said, reading her embarrassment curiously.

After some thought Merlyn answered carefully. "It wasn't any one thing really, sire"

"Arthur," He interrupted

"Sorry"

"Call me Arthur. You've saved me three times now. You've more than earned it." Arthur watched in amusement as Merlyn went red noting with fascination that the tips of her rather interesting ears went red as well.

"Erm…Ok Arthur. As I was saying, it was a lot of little things. You…He doesn't move the same way you do, he had a bit of a limp and was left handed. You're right handed. He also didn't really interact with people the way you do."

It sounded a bit thin to Arthur and Merlyn knew it. She shrugged her shoulders weakly, acknowledging that she was holding something back.

"I have to go now. The visiting dignitaries will be arriving soon. I have to prepare Morgana. I will see you later."

Before Arthur could protest she was gone.

XxXxXxXxX

It was a busy morning in Camelot. As soon as she had prepared the Lady Morgana for the day, the visiting dignitaries started to arrive. There were many Knights, Lords, and servants all entering the city. There were even Ladies and Princesses that Morgana was not pleased to see. Merlyn had listened to her mistress complain bitterly over the number of young woman Uther liked to parade under Arthurs nose in the hope that he would take more than a passing fancy to one of them. She didn't mention the number of handsome noble men who fell over each other in their efforts to engage her in conversation.

In fact the only person Lady Morgana was happy to see was another noble woman from the outskirts of Camelot, the Lady Guinevere. The two women had found each other though the mayhem and were talking up a storm out in the courtyard as the servants unloaded her trunks. Guinevere was a tall dark beauty with deep brown eyes and hair as black as night. Her figure and posture was as perfect as Morgana's and her eyes betrayed a keen intelligence. She was accompanied by her parents, Sir Tomas and the Lady Rosetta of Bray. Her brother, Elyan was training to be one of the Knights of Camelot.

"This is Merlyn, my handmaiden and right hand." Morgana told her friend proudly showing her servant off. "She made my gown for tonight. Just wait till you see it!"

Guinevere laughed at the other girls' raptures before turning to Merlyn.

"This is high praise indeed, Merlyn. I have seen Morgana go though handmaidens like dresses."

"Lies! Merlyn. Its all lies. Any way, Lady Guinevere's handmaiden is unwell, would you mind assisting her prepare for dinner tonight?"

"Not at all, my Lady." Merlyn agreed inwardly groaning at yet another chore. She had less than two days to come up with a plan to expose the imposter and an undeserving King to save, not to mention a sick Prince to try and heal. Gaius was unable to finish the potion to unmask the imposter. He did not have the ingredients and even if Merlyn could leave the castle, she would not return in time. The only way to expose the imposter was to catch him in the act.

She managed to sneak down into the caves after the midday meal with some more of Gaius's remedies and clean clothes. The Prince was still sleeping but his colour had improved and his breathing sounded much clearer. She left the small sword she had managed to conceal in her skirts and left to complete her chores.

When she returned after preparing the two Ladies for the feast and quickly dressing herself she rushed with haste back to the caves, only to discover the stubborn Prince hidden at the entrance.

"What are yo… Never mind," She rolled her eyes not entirely surprised he hadn't waited for her.

XxXxXxXxX

Quietly they made their way though the castle, only having to take out a handful of guards. Arthur had winced and apologised to each one of his men as he had knocked them out and secured them, but made a note to improve the security of the castle, because although it was not easy, he and Merlyn made it to the royal ante-chamber undetected.

His father always went to the ante-chamber for a solitary drink before any feast, so he could prepare himself for inane chatter or serious matters of state. He had wanted to reveal himself to his father in here away from the great hall, but as Merlyn pointed out, he needed to prove that Odin was a fake. He needed to expose Odin. That was the only proof Uther would accept. He had to admit Merlyn had a point. His father was a stubborn man who rarely if ever would admit to being wrong.

He would make his move when Odin did. Odin would make his move during the feast. He wanted his revenge on Uther to be public and dramatic. She had slipped back into the great hall whilst he lay in wait. Arthur would slip into the great hall after his father. No one would recognize him in his current get up. Merlyn had been unable to completely mask her amusement when she saw him in the hideous clothing. She would pay for this somehow, he promised himself.

His plotting was interrupted when the door swung open and Uther entered the room. Arthur's blood boiled when he saw Odin walk in behind him.

"You must be looking forward to today, Father." Odin told him, accepting the goblet Uther handed him as they sat by the fireplace. "Thirty long years in power." There was a dark tone as he muttered the last words that were missed by Uther, but not by his eavesdropping son.

"Yes, an achievement I am proud of. I am proud of this Kingdom, Arthur. With magic driven from its lands, from firm ruling, guidance and stability it has risen to be one of the most powerful of the five kingdoms. It is my legacy to you, my son. One in which I trust you will continue."

"I believe i will rule this kingdom as it is meant, whenever that maybe."

Arthur grew angry listening to Odin conversing with his father, knowing that he meant to murder him before the end of the night. He stamped down on his temper knowing he needed to keep his head clear. His father's life depended on it.

His father finished his wine and set the goblet down. Time to go. He left the room, Odin on his tail, when the imposter held back and closed the door behind Uther, staying in the room.

"I know you're in here, Pendragon." He said into the room. "You may have broken the link between us, but I have other resources."

Arthur came out from his hiding place, sword in hand.

"You really expected me to stand by and watch whilst you murdered my Father?" Sarcasm rich in his voice, he stood to face his tormentor.

"You would become King Arthur, rule this Kingdom fairly, as you wanted. You've seen Hyrin, you know Uther is on the same path as Edwin. He is a dictator, a tyrant, a murderer who slaughtered woman and children just because they were different. He would have let the girl Merlyn, the girl you have feelings for die, simply to punish you for doing what was right. You will be a far superior ruler than your father."

The two men circled each other warily, sizing each other up.

"Whatever my thoughts and feelings, he is my Father, my King. And I will protect him with my life."

"Your loyalty does you no credit, Pendragon. It is misplaced." Odin drew his sword. "I have no wish to kill you, Arthur. But I will not allow you to interfere with my mission."

With that he launched himself at Arthur, who met his sword with his own. A furious clash of swords and the two men jumped into battle, the room their battle ground. Odin drew out a dagger and Arthur's job got harder defending against the two blades. Chairs were flipped over glasses shattered, the noise drawing attention from those milling outside the door. Curious, one servant opened the door, only to leap back as the two dueling men barged passed him.

Screams were heard as all attention focused on the Prince fighting his attacker…himself."

"Guards!" Uther roared as many appeared but hesitated. Who did they assist? Which one was the real Prince?

XxXxXxXxX

Merlyn cursed as the two men burst into the hall, locked in battle, so intent on each other they were oblivious to their audience. She made her way to the King as the two men destroyed the elaborately decorated tables and avoided the noble-men and women. The knights of Camelot and the guards watched fiercely trying to decide who to assist.

Tiring, Arthur stumbled and Odin seized his opportunity. But it was not Arthur he aimed at. He looked up, directly at Uther and allowed him to see the hatred meant for him and then threw the dagger. Uther lurched to the side but wouldn't have moved fast enough. Not until Merlin shoved the chair and helped him on the way to the floor.

Growling in frustration Odin, turned back to Arthur, sword ready. But Arthur wasn't the best swordsman in Camelot for nothing. He had recovered quicker than Odin expected, and the sharp agony of the sword running fatally though him was a surprise. Odin looked down at the sword though his stomach, then back at Arthur who relieved him of his.

No words were spoken, between the two, but Odin could see a fleeting look of pity cross Arthur's face. Although he had robbed him of his revenge, Odin knew Prince Arthur would be a better King than his father, a fairer one. He also knew he would he would not see it.

The last thing he saw was the girl, the witch run to the Princes side, whilst the rest of the room seemed frozen. The witch the Prince had feelings for.

_Maybe there's hope after all. _Was the man's last thought.

XxXxXxXxX

There was silence in the great hall as one of the Princes fell. Followed by a loud gasp as the fallen Princes features began to change in death, and the true face of the impostor was revealed.

The true Prince tiredly stood up, weak with fatigue. Merlyn covertly took the heavy sword from him and gave him a small proud smile.

"Arthur? What?" Merlyn did not believe she had ever seen the King more confused as he stared down at the face of the man who tried to kill him, the man who had worn the face of his son, then up at the tired, fatigued man who had saved him.

"Yes, Father it is I," Arthur told him. "His name is…was Odin, he was a sorcerer who's family died in the great purge. He was to kill you today."

Uther barely gave the dead man a cursory look before lavishing praise on his son. Odin's body was removed and the room quickly straightened before the feast continued. Arthur walked to the door, intent on reaching his chambers and cleaning. His father had excused him from the first few courses but he had to return properly attired. Glen met him at the door.

"Sire, I think this is yours." Arthur turned as with a straight face Glen offered him a large, bright red hat with massive feathers that looked a little worse for wear having been ripped off during the fight. Arthur caught Merlyn's eye as she shook silently with laughter behind Glen.

Oh they would pay. Both she and his idiot manservant!

XxXxXxXxX

After the feast Arthur had collapsed in his bed exhausted. Gaius had been called and poured potion after potion down his throat until the Prince felt light, fuzzy and warm. The next day he was summoned to his father's chambers where he filled the King and his advisers in on the past weeks. The King dismissed his advisers and looked at his son.

"He was very convincing." He said without preamble. His clear blue eyes fixed on his son.

"The mind link was very detailed." Arthur said unemotionally. "He gave me a demonstration. It was unnerving to hear someone describe your thoughts so accurately."

"Yet you are angry at me?" Arthur remained silent, unable to deny the hurt that smarted every time he remembered his father's face as he sentenced him to death.

"You are right to be of course." Arthur's head shot up as Uther continued. "You are my son. I should have known Odin was an imposter. I know we have not been as close as we have been, that things have been strained since the last time I threw you in the dungeons."

The memory that sprang to mind wasn't his father ordering him to the dungeons. It was the hand that crushed the precious flower, Merlyn's last hope.

_"So her life is worthless?"_

_"No, It's worth less than yours!"_

_"She saved my life. I can't just stand by and watch her die."_

_"Then don't look." _

"You were right to defy me. That girl pushed me out of the way of the dagger. She may even have enjoyed pushing me over."

Arthur's lipped twitched at the thought. He was sure in hindsight Merlyn would enjoy the memory of shoving the King to the floor but he knew she only did what was necessary. He owed her. A lot.

"I'm trying to apologize Arthur. I was wrong and I am sorry."

His father admitting he was wrong was a significant step. One Arthur was aware of and accepted readily.

"We may have our disagreements, but at the end of the day, you are my Father, you are my King. I swore an oath to you and I meant every word, still do."

"Nonetheless, I regret the distance between us. I wish to remedy that." Uther held out his hand and Arthur accepted it without hesitation.

"As do I."

XxXxXxXxX

"So, how did you know?" Arthur's question startled Merlyn as she cleared the table of the meal she had shared with Gaius.

"Sire, I did not see you there."

"I told you to call me Arthur."

"I don't thin…" He interrupted her protests

"And you are evading the question." He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He had waited until Gaius had left knowing he needed to speak to her without an audience and turned back.

"I need to know…he didn't…I mean…he didn't do anything…to hurt you?"

Catching his meaning Merlyn shook her head emphatically.

"It's just that he had my memories and thoughts and there are rumors about noblemen and servants and…"

"Well not…No he didn't do that. He just…"

"So he did do something," Arthur pounced on her slip.

"It was nothing, really!" Merlyn insisted, cursing herself.

"Merlyn, tell me."

"He kissed me."

"He kissed you!" Arthur exclaimed angrily

Merlyn clamped her mouth shut as he paced and swore at a dead man.

"And you could tell from the kiss?"

"Yes." She decided short concise answers would be better. Then his next question shocked her.

"How was it different?"

"Pardon?"

"Was he a better kisser? Was that how you knew?". Merlyn could not believe the turn of the conversation. Why was he asking those questions? What was he thinking?

"Why are you asking me this? You shouldn't be asking me this. I shouldn't be kissing anyone!"

"You kissed me!" He accused her in a furious whisper.

"That was an accident!" Merlyn shot back then rolled her eyes at how it sounded. "One that shouldn't have happened and this whole conversation is inappropriate!"

"Your right." Arthur said after a brief silence, "I apologize. We won't speak of it again. I just wanted to thank you. I couldn't have stopped Odin without your help. And you saved my father's life. I just wanted to say if you ever need anything, I'm in your debt."

Arthur swung round quickly to leave the room, not understanding why he felt so deflated when a voice rang out from behind him.

"He kissed like a fish." Arthur froze and cocked his ear toward her but did not turn.

"Really?"

"Cold and clammy." She told him frustrated with herself for answering the totally inappropriate question.

"Good to know." Arthur said shortly leaving the room before allowing himself a big grin.

Inside the room Merlyn rolled her eyes and let a small smile escape.

XxXxXxXxX

"Arthur said Odin wanted revenge on you too, Gaius?"

"Many of those persecuted do too. I was spared because of my friendship with the King and because I took an oath to never use magic. Although I helped where I could, many died where I and my family were spared. They believe I betrayed them. And in a sense I did."

"Is that why you sent my mother away?" Gaius hesitated then nodded regretfully. He would have liked Hunith to have stayed in Camelot but she would not have been safe. Especially after she had met Balinor. But that was another story for another time.

"Then why am I allowed here now?"

"Enough time has passed, I told Uther you had no magic and not related by blood to me."

"You lied, I am your niece's child and I have magic."

"Yes. To keep you save. Where I failed so many others." Merlyn laid her hand on her uncles, gripping it tightly.

"Thank you for risking everything to take me in."

"You're welcome child."

Thank you reading. I've introduced another Guinevere as i had an idea to include her in later episodes and seasons if i get that far. Saying that i scrapped some of the next episode which i had started writing as i wasn't happy it.

I'm so happy people are enjoying the Arthur/Merlyn relationship. I didn't what them to fall instantly in love or get very serious and full of teen angst and in your face with the characters pining for each other. I wanted to see them struggle with a strange awareness they have with each other and confused with all these feelings they have for someone who is 'unsuitable' for them yet they do like each other and are naturally protective, loyal people and very much drawn to each other. I very much see Arthur/Merlyn's relationship as a slow burn. The differences in their social status is just one issue. The little issue of her being a witch is yet another. I'm undecided about whether to have them in a relationship eventually but at this stage it is all very young and innocent.

I hope to update in the next fortnight.


	8. Lancelot

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thank you for all your reviews.

**Lancelot.**

Merlyn blew on her cold fingers and rubbed her chilled hands together to generate a little heat. It was a bitterly cold morning and instead of being wrapped up warm in her bed, she was deep in the forest looking for roots and mushrooms. Beside her Glen grumbled, probably regretting his insistence in accompanying her on her search. Gaius's stock of medicinal herbs and other ingredients had been decimated by the various winter bugs that had attacked with a vengeance as the autumn slipped into winter. Hence their early morning trip into the forest.

"What about these ones?" Glen asked pointing at some curious brown mushrooms that gathered around the base of a dead tree.

"That's it." Merlyn agreed kneeling on the damp ground and filling her bag with some of the patch. "That should get us through the week."

"Unless another illness starts in the lower town." Glen added warily. He had spent a week laid up thanks to one of the first delightful ailments.

"Bite your tongue." Merlyn shuddered at the thought of another week like the past, with people lining up to see the court physician. Gaius had treated many of the townspeople as well as those in the palace and was quite exhausted. She worried he would work himself to the ground.

"Sorry. I expect you and Gaius are exhausted?"

"It has not been an easy month," she admitted, "Especially with the guests staying at the palace."

Since the feast over a month ago, Uther had invited Lady Guinevere to stay on in Camelot to provide companionship for Lady Morgana. Lady Rosetta, reluctant to leave her daughter alone decided to stay as well. Lady Guinevere was lovely but the two Ladies were exhausting, and as Lady Guinevere's handmaiden was a fragile creature who had fallen ill yet again, Merlyn had to attend both the Lady Guinevere and Lady Morgana whilst assisting her uncle with the sick.

Glen murmured with sympathy but his response was cut off by a loud screech. Both the servants bolted upright, instinct screaming at them to run. Quickly spinning in circles they sort out the source of the inhuman shriek, only to hear the sound of impossibly large wings disturbing the air. Glen saw it first, grabbing Merlyn's arm and pulling her with him as he took off in the opposite direction. Merlyn stumbled after him, but off balance she tripped over a root after just a few feet, dislodging Glens grip on her upper arm. She crashed down onto the ground but pulled herself up yelling at Glen who had held back.

"Run! I'm right behind you!" And she was until the ankle she had twisted on the first fall gave out and sent her falling to the floor again. Rolling she faced her attacker, extending her arm to protect herself. It was then that she got her first good look at her attacker. It was the largest beast she had ever seen. Its eagle shaped head was bigger than her, and the massive beak was sharp and stained with blood. Large luminous yellow eyes sized her up as prey as it landed on four furry legs, each one bigger than a man. Its two large wings spanned the clearing they had been attempting to escape and Merlyn knew she was in trouble. One of the sharp talons flew at her and barely rolled in time, she felt one of the razor-like claws slice though her clothing and draw blood. Before she could utter a spell, a loud yell interrupted the beasts own high pitched squawk, and a man jumped between herself and the beast. Merlyn scrambled to her feet and Glen rushed back to her, throwing one of her arms over his as their rescuer fought of the beast.

She watched in astonishment as the sword shattered on the beast's chest, and the man threw what was left of his sword at the creatures head.

"Run, Run!" He yelled, ducking under Merlyn's other arm. The two men lifted her clear off her feet as they ran to the tree line, hearing the beast thunder after them. This time they made the tree line, jumping over a dead trunk and tucking themselves against the fortunate shelter. They heard the rush of wings which was at first deafening, until they realised the sounds were getting further away and overtaken by the sounds of their heavy breathing.

The adrenaline rush ebbing, all the aches and pains of the encounter made themselves known. Merlyn's twisted ankle throbbed and the scratches on her arm and cheek smarted.

"It's gone." Glen stated the obvious as he stood up, looking over the log, though the trees and into the now deserted clearing.

Merlyn turned to her rescuer, who lay gratefully against the log.

"Thank you, both of you, you saved my life." She said wincing as she leant forward to check her ankle.

"No problem," Glen said pleased before turning to the stranger, offering his hand. "I'm glad you were nearby. I'm Glen, this is Merlyn."

"Lancelot," The dark haired stranger breathed, reaching up to shake his hand, but he didn't make it. The heavy limb dropped as he slid into unconsciousness.

Glen dropped to his knee and noticed the blood seeping through his shirt. Merlyn jumped into action, her neck scarf quickly fashioned into a compress and a length of Glen's undershirt securing it tightly to the wound. She quickly tore some of her own clothing and made a make-shift wrap for her ankle. Then she and Glen made the long, painful journey back to the castle, dragging their new friend with them.

XxXxXxXxXx

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached Camelot. Merlyn winced as she imagined the wrath of Morgana when she, Merlyn had not turned up for work. But perhaps her luck had changed because as she had Glen stumbled tiredly though the courtyard; the Ladies Morgana and Guinevere were just leaving the castle and saw the sorry group.

"Good heavens! Merlyn! What happened? Are you alright?" Morgana motioned one of the guards to take over from Merlyn who sat gratefully on the castle steps.

"I'll take him to Gaius." Glen promised, barely faltering in his stride, but Merlyn knew he would pass out the moment he sat down.

"We were attacked in the forest by this giant winged beast. That man Lancelot saved us. I apologise for missing my duties this morning, your highness. It was a difficult journey back."

"You're bleeding!" Exclaimed Guinevere, noticing the blood stained sleeve of her shirt. "And you're limping."

"I fell whilst running from it."

"Looks like Lancelot is not the only one in need of Gaius," said Morgana, helping her handmaiden to her feet. Let's get you inside. The King and Arthur rode out early this morning; there was trouble in one of the villages. I will tell them off your attack upon their return."

XxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

Arthur surveyed the wreckage of the village he had passed though only last week. Remembering the people who had lived and worked in the small houses, the children that had ran between the buildings. A hard knot twisted in his gut as he looked down at the burnt out buildings and the utter quiet that had replaced the children's laughter. The winged beast had left few survivors. The untouched livestock had strayed into forest and grazed at the trees as two injured villagers attempted to herd them back into the fields, nervously watching the sky. He ordered some of his men to remain and assist the survivors salvaging what they can. Taking one last look at the tragedy he turned and followed his father back to Camelot.

On his return he was met by his manservant. Ready to berate the younger man for his tardiness that morning, he was stopped by the man's tired and bruised face. Glen launched into an apology, the words tripping over themselves to pour out. Arthur had started to tune him out when he heard the words 'huge winged monster'.

"It was outside Camelot?"

"Several miles to the east, sire. Merlyn was gathering supplies for Gaius and I offered to go with her. She walks really fast, you know!" Glen told him "Anyways, the winged beast would have killed us, but there was this man who saved us. He was brilliant but it was massive and his sword shattered on the creatures feathers!"

"But you got away. Merlyn's alright?" He asked concerned.

"She hurt her ankle and the man…I can't remember his name… He was injured so we had to carry him back to the castle. They're with Gaius. He said they will be fine."

"Good." Arthur said quietly and laid his sword down on the table, looking at the finely forged blade. "You said the blade shattered on his hide?"

"Yes. It didn't even leave a mark. And the man was an expert swordsman; he landed some damaging hits but…" Glen's voice trailed off as he remembered how the creature came so close to killing both himself and Merlyn.

xXxXxXxXxX

* * *

"How are his injuries?" Merlyn asked as she slowly made her way down the steps from her room. Gaius, aided by Morgana and Guinevere had convinced her to rest for the day and had her pouring though his medical journals and dusty volumes before allowing her to study her magic book.

To Gaius's delight, Merlyn had picked up the language of the old religion and several druid dialects with little difficulty. Her young mind was like a sponge soaking up the contents greedily. Unfortunately what she lacked was time and patience. The young witch would get impatient and when tired as she often was when her duties were completed, her mind would wander and she would be unable to concentrate.

"The wound is not deep but it has become infected. He is strong, I believe he will rally. How is your ankle?"

"I'm a quick healer; I'll be able to move around tomorrow." Merlyn assured him, taking her place at the table for her supper. "I'm more concerned with that creature that attacked us. Has there been any news?"

"A village half a day from here was destroyed, the King is investigating. Now eat your supper."

xXxXxXxXxX

* * *

Glens account of the attack stayed foremost in Arthur's mind though out the day and the training session with the new knights only added to the troubles as he watched them practice. Camelot's knights had a reputation of being of the best, but the men in front of him just weren't making the cut and when he went to sleep that night, it was a troubled rest with terrifying dreams.

The next morning, he stood as Glen prepared him for practice listening as Glen rambled on about the man, Lancelot, who had saved him the previous day. He frowned at the awed sound of his manservant's voice, thick with hero-worship.

It wasn't until later that day that he saw the man in question.

"Right, you jumped-up dung beetle, this is it, the final test. Past this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail and your no one." He strode into the middle of the training ground adjusting his leather gloves. Turning he noticed Merlyn and Glen stood behind the fence watching with a tall, dark man he had not met before. He unconsciously straightened and turned back to face his opponent.

"You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine…You face me. Your challenge, to last one minute - free combat. Grimond, second son of Wessex, your time starts now."

Arthur almost sighed in disappointment as the other knight approached. Grimond had all the appearance of a great knight, indeed he was a brilliant show man, but he was a poor soldier. His swords sliced musically though the air in big sweeping motions. Arthur knew there was a chance that Grimond was just luring him into a false sense of security but he doubted it and responded as if he were in battle…by quickly defeating his opponent. A few moves and Grimond was knocked out with a knee to the head. He went down quickly. The crowd cheered but Arthur found no pleasure in his victory, looking down at the man on the floor before leaving the field, nodding with a strained smile at the spectators.

His gaze returned to the section of fence that caught his eye earlier. The man he assumed was Lancelot was talking to an enthusiastic Glen who was waving his arms around excitedly and Merlyn was looking at him concerned. She had picked up on his less than pleased mood. He headed toward his armor aware she was following him. The other man had disappeared into the crowd.

He frowned as he watched her approach, clearly favoring her right side. A long scratch marred the skin of her cheek, and he could see the bulk of bandages under her sleeve.

"Are you alright my lord?" She asked concerned as she reached him.

"Shouldn't that be my question?" Arthur replied, gesturing to her arm. "Glen told me you were injured. Are you well?"

"I'm a quick healer." She assured him, grinning "It was my own fault. I tripped whilst running from the creature. I was lucky."

"Yes, I've heard all about your savior. Lancelot." Merlyn must have picked up on something in his voice because she gave him a strange look before smiling.

"Don't worry, Arthur, every other word out of Glens mouth is Arthur this or Arthur that. You're still his favorite hero." She teased him, her shoulders shaking with mirth.

"I am not jealous!" He exclaimed a bit louder than he would like as a few people turned and looked at him which only made Merlyn shake laughter.

"I'm not!" He continued quieter. "I'm glad he was there to help you. I saw what that creature did to the villages. It has a taste for the flesh of man." His gaze returned to her face. Or more precisely, the scratch on her face, realizing just how close Merlyn had come to a similar fate. "I…"

A loud ruckus behind him interrupted his next words, he whirled around to see Glen in the middle of a debris field of his armor, rubbing his knee and scowling at the bench he had just walked into.

"Glen! Honestly if you have dented my armor again…"

"Sorry sire." Glen mumbled as Merlyn helped him gather the fallen armor and fell into step with his master. "That was a good fight sire. You defeated him quickly."

"I think that's the problem." Merlyn observed, struggling with the sword which caused Arthur to pluck from her hand.

"Grimond is the third to fail this month," He complained as headed back to the castle. "How can I defend Camelot rubbish like that?"

"Well, I think I might be able to help."

"You? Glen?" Arthur asked with some doubt. "You don't have the faintest idea what it would that to be a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline."

"No, no, no, of course I don't but I know someone who does." He said urgently, pausing to let Merlyn grab the elbow cap about to slide to the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Saved my life."

XxXxXxX

* * *

Merlyn glared at Glen as Arthur left them.

"What?" Glen asked wide eyed. "I panicked. And Lancelot is the best swordsman I have seen since Arthur! He deserves to be a knight."

"I'm not arguing that Glen. You and I both know nobility does not make a good man. But Lancelot's not a noble and he doesn't have a seal of nobility."

"Well, when Arthur sees how well he fights, he has to let him in!"

Unfortunately, it was not that easy. Gaius sunk their hopes with the story behind the first code of Camelot's knights. Uther's Code. Only those of noble blood could become knights. Both Merlyn and Glen knew that Arthur could not go against his father's code. Lancelot's hopes were dashed.

That knight Lancelot told them his tale, of how northern raiders had attacked his village when he was a small child and killed his family and everyone he knew. How he had sworn he would never be as helpless in the face of such tyranny ever again and dedicated his life to the sword and the belief that one day he would be a knight, defending the innocent against the brutality of others. She watched his despondency with a sad heart and a plan formed in her mind.

XxXxXxXx

* * *

"Don't ask!" Was all she muttered as she passed the rolled up parchment to Glen who looked at her with astonishment. His face lit up as he read the parchment and waved it at Lancelot.

"Your seal, Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

"No, Merlyn how did you do that?" Lancelot asked staring at his name on the seal.

"You don't want to know and I am not telling." Merlyn said firmly. She put away her sewing kit cursing under her breath as she caught her sore fingers. Morgana had needed her dress taken in that morning and Guinevere had lost a few buttons. That along with her minor illegal activity had left her in a bad mood. The men realizing this backed off.

"No, Glen. I can't do this."

"So you don't want to be a knight then?" Glen teased, rolling it up and moving toward the door.

"Of course I do but the rules…"

"The rules are wrong!" Glen argued. And Merlyn nodded; despite her reservations she desperately wanted Lancelot to be a knight. "You have as much right to be a knight as any man. I know it. This is just a foot in the door. Then you will be judged on your merit alone. And if you become a knight, it will be because you earned it."

"He's right." Merlyn agreed. "We can't change the way things are around here. But you can. And we can help."

Lancelot sat silent. A war played out across his face, his desire to be a knight and the consequences if he were caught. And there would be consequences.

"Alright." He surrendered. "Let's do this."

Glen jumped in excitement and clapped his hands. Beaming he turned to Merlyn who was also smiling until Glen opened his mouth.

"He's going to need to look the part…" Glen wheedled. Merlyn looked at her already sore fingers and groaned.

XxXxXxXx

* * *

"This is very kind of you." Lancelot thanked her again as she measured his leg circumference.

"Don't thank me, thank Glen, Glen would do anything for anyone." She told him, trying to defeat his attention, feeling very awkward this close to Lancelot. She was a ladies maid after all. Glen silently preened at her praise and she smiled indulgently at him. Although he was perhaps a few years older than her, she felt like the responsible adult in their friendship, as she often had with her childhood friends Will and Iain.

"I don't think Glens the only one with a generous heart." Lancelot assured her causing her to blush. She ducked out of view behind him and tried to measure his shoulders when there was a knock at the door. Glen opened it without thinking and Guinevere entered the room, some clothing in her hands.

"Merlyn, I am sorry…oh!" Guinevere stopped at the sight of Lancelot who stood dead centre in the room. "I'm so sorry to interrupt. I forgot to give this to you this morning. I managed to tear it by accident."

"It's not a problem. I will repair it later." Merlyn assured her relieving her of the clothing. "This is Lancelot. Lancelot this is the Lady Guinevere. He's trying out for the knights tomorrow."

Lancelot looked as struck by the woman as she was of him and bowed his eyes barely leaving Guinevere's causing the ladies cheeks to darken in a fierce flush.

"Oh that's good. We need good men, I mean not me. Camelot needs good men…" Merlyn watched with disbelief and not a little bit of humor as the normally calm and poised Lady went to pieces in front of the handsome man. Taking pity she interrupted the painful exchange,

"OK, I'm done here and your clothes should be ready tomorrow."

"Thank you, Merlyn." He said tearing his eyes away from the woman in front of it.

"No problem." She said as she ushered the men from the room. She turned to see a rather embarrassed Guinevere looking around the room.

"So, he's trying out for the knights?" She asked failing to appear disinterested. "Elyan was the last one to pass the test. He says that the latest batch of hopefuls is…lacking."

"I believe the Prince is just looking for more some talent. Lancelot is a skilled swordsman. He saved me and Glen from the beast."

"That was him?" Guinevere asked impressed. "Do you know him well?"

"Only a few days. He's staying here, it seemed the least we could do."

Guinevere nodded in agreement. "So you are not… I mean you like him?"

"Sure, he seems like a good man."

"I thought you and Glen were…" Guinevere's voice trailed off suggestively causing Merlyn to choke on the sip of water she had taken.

"What? No, no, no…Friends. I am friends with Glen and friends with Lancelot, no more." Now Merlyn was as red as Guinevere. An awkward moment ensued with the two women avoiding eye contact before the absurdity of it caused Merlyn to start giggling which turned into full blown laughter as a sheepish Guinevere joined her.

"I am sorry. It's none of my business." Guinevere told her. "I think I've been spending too much time with Morgana. I think she is ready to be a wife and is trying to marry me off too."

Merlyn laughed weakly, knowing the real reason Morgana was desperate to divert Guinevere's attention towards visiting Lords and the Knights and away from a certain Prince.

"It's quite alright. You're not the first to think that. I have to deliver some medicines to the town now, I will have your dress ready by tomorrow."

"Oh there is no rush, Merlyn, I know you are busy. May I accompany you to the town? I have not had the chance to see much of Camelot yet."

"Of-course, however I warn you I will be going to some of the poorer areas of the lower town."

"Even better." Guinevere assured her. "Shall I meet you at in the courtyard?"

XxXxXxXxXx

* * *

The next few days past with many sightings of the winged beast, but there were no further attacks. Lancelot had been in the stables two days when Arthur tracked him down. He had, had the man muck out the stables twice; sweep the guard house and the armoury. The man had done this without complaint. He could take orders and he could work hard. Now he sat sharpening his blade. Arthur tossed the broom stick at him and was impressed when the man sensed and caught the weapon before it hit his face.

Already the other man had shown natural ability with the sword, something the nobles before him had lacked. He wanted to see what else he could do. Inviting the man to attack him, he noted the speed and strength behind the moves. Footwork not perfect but he would learn quickly. Stamina and focus was acceptable. Lancelot kept his cool, even when Arthur taunted him with his broom handle. Most importantly, the man could take a hit. A hard blow to the chest winded him, but he did not drop his weapon.

"Congratulations," Arthur told him sincerely. "You've just made basic training."

Any other conversation was interrupted by the warning bells tolling though the citadel. And the screams that followed them. People started running, some to the town entrance, others to their homes.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

The injured sat in the court yard as Gaius, Merlyn and other volunteers moved from group to group, dispensing water, blankets and medical aid as they went. On the terrace, the King and Arthur looked down on the suffering soles of another destroyed village, who had survived the journey to the citadel. The slashes, blood and terrorized faces told a savage tale. The winged beast, with a taste for human flesh had fed again.

"First Greensward then Willowdale. The creatures heading south, towards the mouth of the valley…"

"To Camelot," Arthur finished grimly.

"You must prepare the knights." Uther told him, heading toward the throne room, where his advisers were gathering.

"Have faith, father, we will be ready." Arthur told him, more confidently than he felt.

xXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

"The wings of an Eagle and the body of a Lion. The wings of an Eagle…" Gaius's voice was a murmur as he poured over the books of mysterious and magical creatures, the few copies that the King had allowed him to keep where many others had been destroyed or locked away. He had attacked the books with Merlyn's description of the beast but, like Merlyn, had other duties such as caring for the poor men, women and children who crawled into Camelot after the creature's blood-thirsty attacks.

Merlyn tried her best not to disturb him as she tackled the tear in Guinevere's skirt by firelight. Both jumped when the door to Gaius's chambers swung open, and Glen bounced in the room, vibrating with excitement.

"Lancelot's test is tomorrow!" He told them, as a shaky Lancelot entered behind him. "The Prince brought it forward."

"Congratulations." Merlyn told him smiling. "Arthur would not have considered it unless he believed you would make it."

"I hope I fare better than the last contender." Lancelot said remembering how quickly the noble had been dispatched. He headed toward the pile of blankets by the fire place that was his temporary bed as Glen left in a rush, babbling on about Lancelot's sword.

Gaius watched it all, a stern look of rapprochement and disapproval on his face. Merlyn grimaced and returned to work, praying that this would not blow up in their faces.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

Merlyn made sure she was able to watch the final test, finishing her chores off quickly. The Lady Morgana was still abed, but the Lady Guinevere was dressed and standing beside her as a nervous Lancelot stood in the ring of Knights and spectators.

"Succeed and you join the elite, fail and your journey ends here." It was a good sign, Merlyn thought, that Arthur was a lot more polite to Lancelot, than he had been to Grimond. It was one of the things she admired about the Prince, that he could sometimes look beyond a person's rank, and judges them on their character and ability. It showed in the way he spoke to and treated Glen, Lancelot, Grimond and even herself. He could be a tyrant to Glen, but he let the younger man get away with far more than any other man would.

She and Guinevere winced and trembled at every clash of swords as the two men dueled, gasping as Lancelot fell. Merlyn saw the disappointment in Arthur as he stood over Lancelot's prone body, but she could not read the look on his face moments later as he ordered Lancelot to his knees…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

Glen's manic grin was infectious, as was amusement she was getting from Arthurs annoyance at his manservant. Merlyn knew her friend could be insufferable on the rare occasions he was right. As if the evening's festivities wasn't enough, Guinevere's discomfort of the Lady Morgana's appraisal of the newly Knighted Sir Lancelot was an added bonus.

"Who is this man? He seems to have come out of no-where." The Lady Morgana whispered.

"I know. He's been a bit of a surprise. To all of us."

"You saw him fight?"

"Yes, I was fortunate to watch the final test. It was impressive."

"Is it true he fell Arthur?"

"Yes. It was a great test, He was amazing." Morgana had now caught the interested note in her friend's voice and sighed with relief. Guinevere did not seem to be interested in Arthur, but she knew that the Lady Rosetta had tried to get her daughter interested in the future King. Arthur did not seem to pay Guinevere any extra attention either, but neither was he paying her any. She had been disappointed to realize that the interest he had shown a few weeks back, had not really been him, but an impostor. Morgana wondered if he was still mad at her for not realizing that he had been replaced by the evil sorcerer.

Merlyn lost interest as she watched with careful eyes as Lancelot spoke with the King, a tight fist of unease in her stomach. She had a feeling that this was not over.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

Arthur decided he liked Lancelot. The man was quiet, modest and when he spoke, he showed intelligence and logical feelings. He also held his drink well. The rest of his knights drank and sang rowdily. Lancelot sat on a table and watched. Always on alert. He was now watching the three women who had walked into the room. The Ladies Morgana and Guinevere both looked beautiful thanks to the effort of the third that walked slightly behind them, in her far more humble attire. He was pleased to note that the scratch on her cheek had almost disappeared, and the limp had gone entirely.

"Here comes trouble." He stated, gesturing at the trio who started to make their separate ways. He nodded towards Merlyn, who had followed Glen to the buffet.

He had noticed that Lancelot had spent a lot of time with the young woman much to his discomfort. He felt very protective over the handmaiden who had saved his life. There was something about her. Something he had noticed the moment they had met when she had looked at him with fire in her eyes. Whatever it was about her, he knew it, like her was special.

"Tell me… do you think she's beautiful?" He asked, trying to decide whether or not to interfere.

"Yes, Sire, I do." Lancelot said sincerely. Arthur was not ready for the brief spurt of panic that went though him and turned his head sharply toward the other man. Only to find that instead of Merlyn, his new Knight was watching the Lady Guinevere. He followed the man's gaze to where the two Ladies where talking.

"Yes, I suppose she is." He said, ignoring the flutter of relief in his stomach. As if she had felt his gaze the lady Morgana looked up and saw the two men watching. She smiled her most flirtatious smile at him, and he quickly broke eye contact and rose, banging on the table to gather the attention of the room. He felt Lancelot deserved a toast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

Glen approached her grinning, a tankard of mead in his hands, the contents sloshing over the sides.

"Isn't this wonderful! Look at him." He said taking a huge swig and gesturing toward his new friend, nearly hitting a passing Knight who glared menacing at him. Lancelot was across the room in deep conversation with Prince Arthur, and the two Ladies. "I think he has a thing for Lady Guinevere."

"I think it's returned." Merlyn agreed smiling indulgently. "Arthur likes him as well. He knows he has a great Knight on his hands."

"I knew he would." Glen said. "I knew it, I knew –hic- it." Merlyn turned to her friend who was shaking his head slightly.

Eying the now half empty tankard she wondered. "Are you alright? Glen, how many of those have you had?"

"A few, two, maybe –hic- three. Don't worry Lynnie, I'm not drunk." Yep he was swaying. And he was in trouble.

"Glen, do you remember what I said I would do if you ever called me Lynnie."

Glen stood a deep frown on his face as he tried to remember what she had threatened him with the last time he had made the mistake.

"Face…Broomstick…Stables…Anything familiar?" Merlyn prompted, amused at her friend who was most certainly drunk.

"Whas wrong with Lynnie. It's p'fectly good name." He argued, his words beginning to slur.

"Nothing." Merlyn agreed. "It's just not mine. I think it's time to go, Glen."

"Don't wanna." Glen said, defiantly taking another swig.

"I'll walk you home." Merlyn bargained. "Come on, Glen, put the tankard down. Glen appeared to think for a minute, then let out a world wary sigh and put down his tankard. Unfortunately he misjudged the table and the tankard immediately tipped off the table, spilling its contents down Merlyn's skirt and crashing to the ground. The surrounding Knights jeered at the noise and Merlyn found all attention fixed on them.

Gritting her teeth she battered Glens hands away as he clumsily tried to dab at her skirt.

"It's fine Glen, let's just go."

"Are you OK?" Merlyn looked up to see that Lancelot and a grinning Arthur had joined them.

"Glyndwr!" He boomed "I told you that you could only have two tankards of mead, not get in your cups!"

"I did ave two, or maybe three, but Merlyn's got most of that one."

Merlyn glared at the restrained laughter on Arthur's face as Glen looked apologetically at her.

"You know he can't hold his drink," She hissed at the Prince, keeping her voice down as Glen engaged in conversation with Lancelot.

"Yes." Arthur agreed, still smiling.

"You ass." She whispered fiercely, annoyed when he only laughed. One of the patrons at the table looked up in astonishment as the Prince was insulted by a mere slip of a girl, a servant no less.

"Don't worry," Arthur told him, "It's not the first time she's called me that." The old man's eyes bulged.

"You…" Merlyn's cheeks were now red with embarrassment and anger. Biting her lip she held back a retort that was burning her tongue. She really did look beautiful when she was angry, Arthur thought. And it was so much fun to rile her.

"And it probably won't be the last." He continued before walking away, throwing a grin back at her. Merlyn glared back at him, then at Lancelot and Glen who were also looking at her in awe and amusement. She grabbed Glens jacket and pushed him toward the door.

"Will you be alright?" Lancelot asked, following them to the door.

Merlyn nodded and refused his offer to escort her home.

"I'll be fine. I've dragged Glen home before. It's your night, Lancelot. Enjoy it!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It all came down the next morning. Lancelot's deception was discovered. Merlyn cursed herself. She should have chosen a more obscure genealogy. And she damned Uther and his code. She remembered the look on Arthur's face. He was humiliated too. And he thought, correctly, that she had known Lancelot's true origins.

"I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot." She told him, when she went to visit him in the dungeon. Guilt nearly suffocated her as she got her first glimpse of the man sat on the floor of his cell.

"You are not to blame."

"Yes I am…"

"The choice was mine, the punishment is mine alone to bear."

He refused to let her feel guilty, forgave her completely. But she knew it would be a long time before she would forgive herself. Glen too was inconsolable and just a little hung-over. Arthur was in no mood to go easy on him, so she sneaked him Gaius's remedy and water when she could. Guinevere was also upset. She was quiet all day and demanded that Merlyn tell her everything she knew. Merlyn had been grilled by both the Lady Morgana and Guinevere for every scrap of information she may have.

"I don't see that he did anything so terrible." Morgana argued. "He sounds like more of a noble than some of the noblemen in the Knighthood. And Camelot needs more Knights, better Knights."

"But he lied." Guinevere spoke softly. "It's the deception that I can't… I have not known him for so long, but I believed deception would be against his character."

"It is." Merlyn told her. "He has fought himself everyday on this. He just wanted to serve so badly."

She was excused and left the Ladies chambers, listening as Morgana comforted Guinevere. She hoped that the incident would not damage the budding friendship she had with the Lady Guinevere but was afraid it may have. As a result she was miserable when she returned to her chambers.

Gaius was however much more interested in his discovery. He had found it, the winged beast.

"I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place. In the records of living things in the kingdom. Then I thought of the creatures recorded only in myth and legend. And I found this." He said, pointing at the drawing on in one of the oldest books open on the table.

"That's it!" She said straight away, breathlessly, her mind flying back to the clearing, the deafening sounds of giant wings, piecing cries and sharp talons. Then the warning bell sounded out and she realized the sounds weren't only from her memory. People outside began to scream in terror and they heard the sounds of hundreds of feet, run for safety.

Rushing to the window, Merlyn heard Gaius gasp at the sight of the beast tearing through the air. Prince Arthur came charging though the castle doors, his knights behind him and faced the beast. The beast seemed to be weighing them up too. Scattering them before landing. Arthur engaged the beast, dodging the sharp beak and swinging talons. Then watched in disbelief as his spear shattered against the creatures hide.

Ducking the creatures return blow, he fell on his back, the huge creature on his back.

"Arthur!" Then the guardsman threw him a torch. Fire. It pushed back the creature, long enough for Arthur to stand. And it was enough to scare the creature away. Arthur watched in disbelief as the creature flew away. It would be back, he was certain. He picked up the broken spear and stared at the end, aware of his men doing the same. He turned back toward the castle, barking orders at the knights and giving the quick-thinking guardsman a thankful nod and pat on the back. Merlyn came out of the door at speed. Whipping her head around, looking for the danger. Her eyes landed of him and he saw a flash of relief in her eyes.

It was then he remembered that Merlyn had been attacked by that creature. She had been sprawled on the floor, with a twisted ankle and no shield to protect her. Just fortunate a plucky young man with a sword had come to the rescue. Lancelot, who's sword had shattered on the creature's skin.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

His father's praise did mean a lot. But Arthur knew the creature would be back. He saw Gaius and Merlyn slip into the great hall and wait quietly to be acknowledged.

"The Kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this."

"Sire, if I may…" Gaius requested the Kings attention. "I've been researching this creature, Sire, I believe it to be a Griffin."

"A Griffin? What's in a name?" Uther asked, almost dismissively.

"A Griffin is a creature of magic."

The statement went down like a lead balloon. Arthur practically saw the blinders come down over his father's eyes. He was to ride out tonight with his Knights, against a creature of magic.

"I could be wrong. I hope I am wrong, Sire. The creature may be killed by natural means if you hit the right spot, everything has a weakness. Either way, this is not a natural creature." Gaius's reassurance was appreciated and Arthur clung to it. But he still remembered the sound of the spear shattering on the feathers.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

"If Arthur rides out against it, he will be killed." The cold certainty of Gaius's words shook Merlyn to the core.

"Then he must be stopped. Uther must see reason."

"Where magic is concerned, our King is blinded to reason. And yet magic is our only hope." Gaius said gently, walking over to her and taking her hands in his.

"You're not suggesting…" Gaius squeezed her hands when her voice shook. He had heard her wake up the past few nights, breathing heavily as her heart ran a mile. She never screamed, but Gaius knew that the creature terrorized her every night.

"It is your destiny, Merlyn. The true purpose of your magic."

"You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing. Not again." She said shaking her head and attempting to pull away.

"But if you do not Arthur will surly perish." She remembered the look on Arthur's face as he left the great hall. Resolved in the face of impossible odds.

"No, no. This is madness; I don't have that sort of power. There must be another way" Merlyn denied, breaking free of her guardians grip and pacing the room. But she was listening, Gaius noticed and pressed on.

"This is the only way." He told her. The fear on her face tore at him but he steeled himself.

"Do you even care what happens to me? Do this Merlyn, Do that! Go kill the Griffin Merlyn while I sit warming my feet by the fire." Even as the words left her mouth Merlyn knew they were lies, but she kept going."

"Merlyn!" Gaius voice snapped her back to reality. He approached her again, his hands reaching and grasping her forearms. "Merlyn, you are the thing I care about most in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know…"

A tear trickled down Merlyn's cheek at her Uncles words. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I don't know what else I can say." He said, wiping away the tear from her face.

"Then I'll say it for you," She said swallowing the lump in her throat. "We have two hours to find out how to kill that thing."

XxXx

Lancelot watched the Prince pace as he tore into his cell.

"I am sorry." He said, aware of how small those words were, when the Prince surprised him.

"I am too. Because you fight like a knight, and I need…Camelot needs…" Arthur trailed off, the injustice of it all churning his stomach.

"The creature…"

"We could not kill it. I've never faced its like.

"I have faced it myself, Sire, some days past. I struck it full square. I wondered how it endured."

"There are those that believe this creature, this Griffin, is a creature of magic. That only magic can destroy it."

"Do you believe this, Sire?" That was the question. In his heart he believed it to be a creature of magic. He just hoped it did not require magic to destroy it.

"It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted. The Knights must succeed with steel and sinew alone. There is a horse waiting for you outside."

Arthur wished he could take Lancelot with him. That he had a Knight like Lancelot at his side. The only thing he could do was give the man his freedom. Lancelot fought this. But it was all he could do.

His men were ready to ride and so was he. He just needed to see if Gaius had found anything. He knocked and entered the chambers to find both Gaius and Merlyn buried in books. They looked up at him, then at the window. Time was almost up.

"I just came to see if you had found anything else."

"No as yet, sire." Gaius answered, returning to the book. "I will continue till the last possible moment."

"Thank you." Arthur's eyes clashed with Merlyn's and he took a moment. Just to look at her. "Could you do me favor Merlyn, and help me with my armor. Glen is nowhere to be seen. And I have yet to lose a tournament with you arming me. I feel I need a little luck."

"Yes, Sire." Merlyn came around the table towards Arthur who stood behind Gaius, out of sight. She helped him resit the breast plate and checked his armor, when his hand stilled hers. He threaded his fingers in-between hers and brought them up to his chest for a brief moment. Their eyes locked for a few seconds.

Neither of them said a word.

He squeezed their hands once then gently dropped them. Merlyn let hers fall as he released her fingers.

"Wish me luck?" He asked walking towards the door.

"Good Luck." Gaius turned to smile at the young man, but his eyes were on Merlyn.

"I will see you later." She said simply. And there it was, Arthur realized as he left the room, the reason he had gone. The belief that had helped him though the duel with Valiant, shining brightly in her eyes.

Back in Gaius's chambers, Merlyn threw herself into the research. She would find it, she swore. She will find it!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

Merlyn raced through the castle and reached Lancelot just as was readying his horse.

"I'm going with you." She told him.

"No you're not!" He said firmly, but Merlyn ignored him.

"I will not be fighting, I will be tending the wounded and we both know there will be wounded. Arthur's going to need all the help he can get. Let's go!"

XxXxXxXxXxxXx

* * *

The Lady Guinevere looked out the window as the knights rode off. She was devastated at learning of Lancelot's deception, although when Merlyn had revealed the reason, the motive for his actions she understood. She took comfort in knowing he was a good man and hoped for the best. She was still at the window when she saw another pair of riders. Two she recognised. She watched in disbelief as Merlyn and Lancelot left Camelot together.

XxXxXxXxXXxXx

* * *

Merlyn gasped as she saw the knights on the ground. She knew a few where beyond her help. For a few terrifying moments she could not see Arthur. A flash of blond hair behind a rock had her racing down a small bank and stumbling to a stop by the prone body of the Prince. Trembling fingers found a pulse. But any relief was sent flying away as the hiss and screech of the Griffin invaded the forest.

Merlyn stood shakily to her feet and swallowed as the Griffin landed, an even more terrifying creature, bathed in shadows. She watched as Lancelot rode past her, watched as he stared the animal down, before his face was hidden by his helmet. The large lance looked formidable in his hold. I was the perfect vehicle for her spell. It was now or never.

Before she even realized it, she was chanting the spell, over and over. Lancelot raced past her and her voice grew. The Griffin charged at them, his every step shaking the ground. It needed to work. It had to work. She threw everything into those three words..,

"_Breydan anweald gafeluec!"_

The tip of the lance flickered and burst into blue flame. Lancelot saw it out of the corner of his eye but did not react. He felt the power in his weapon as the lance came to life. He aimed, straight for the center of the creature's chest and hit. He listened in amazement as he heard the Griffin screech, not in annoyance, but in pain.

"Yes!" Merlyn cried as the creature fell. Not noticing the Prince beside her stir until he groaned and sat up.

"Merlyn." He muttered standing up and stumbling. Merlyn quickly ducked under his arm and steadied him. Arthur focused on her for a second, then on the fallen Griffin, then on the rather impressive sight of Lancelot on his horse, bloodied lance in hand.

"Lancelot!"

"Sire!"

"You did it. You killed it Lancelot!" Arthur laughed joyously, squeezing Merlyn in celebration.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

Merlyn entered the room to find Gaius anxiously waiting. Her smile told him everything.

"You did it."

"I did it."

"Thank God!" Merlyn ran into his open arms and sobbed in laughter and relief.

XxXxxXxXxXxXx

* * *

"He laid down his life for me. He served with honor." This time he would be heard. He faced his father determined that Lancelot be treated fairly. He and his father had clashed so many times recently, clashed painfully and he knew this was going to be yet another, but he would not yield.

"I see you feel strongly about this Arthur. Under the circumstances a pardon perhaps."

"No. Not good enough. You must restore Lancelot to his rightful place as a knight of Camelot."

"Never." Uther hissed the word. The law is the law. The code bends for no man"

"Then the code is wrong!"

XxXxXxXxXxxXx

* * *

"But I didn't kill the griffin." Lancelot said quietly. "You did."

Merlyn froze for a split second before chuckling.

"That's ridiculous."

"Breydan anweald… I heard you." Lancelot stated it calmly, non-judgmental. "I saw you,"

He must have seen Merlyn's fear as the smile dropped from her face and she looked nervously around. He looked at her fondly then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me. But I cannot take the credit for something I did not do. There will be no more lies. No more deceit."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"The only thing I can do."

XxXxXxXxXx

* * *

Guinevere watched as Lancelot loaded his horse with what few belongings he had, as he said goodbye to Merlyn with a quick hug. She waited until Merlyn left before approaching the man she had admired greatly.

"I thought you had left last night, with Merlyn."

"No milady." Lancelot turned to her and smiled. "Merlyn had discovered the Griffins weakness and had to tell Arthur. I would not let her head out into danger alone. Arthur needed help."

"Even though he had tossed you in the dungeon."

"He's the one who let me out." Lancelot grinned briefly before smiling sadly.

"Must you go?" She asked "You have your pardon. You could stay."

Lancelot shook his head. "There are things I must do. Things I need to sort out. I hope to return one day and hopefully have a place here. But it is not the right time."

Guinevere looked down at her hands that were worrying her handkerchief. She felt cheated. Like she had found someone special but had been refused. Lancelot grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her soft skin.

"I will see you again, milady." Guinevere smiled and pushed the handkerchief into his hands.

He smiled at her before swinging onto his mount and taking one last look around the place he had hoped to call home, before he rode out of the courtyard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

Merlyn was tiding up when Arthur made it to Gaius's chambers. His wound had stopped bleeding ages ago but it required cleaning.

"I can clean the wound…Unless you would rather wait for Gaius?"

"No. I'm sure there is no need to wait for Gaius. Go ahead."

He watched her face as she worked, her attention fixed on the injured patch of forehead. The cut extended into the hair line and she gently removed the hairs glued to the wound by dry blood. He winced as she hit a sore bit and she looked at him in disbelief.

"The big, bad Knight hurt by a teensy tiny cut. You big baby."

"It just took me by surprise." He said, glaring mildly as she laughed. She hit another area and he flinched.

"Is this revenge?" He asked, "For the other night."

"And why would I possibly need revenge." Merlyn asked him, innocently.

"You called me an ass."

"You are an ass." She said. But there was no malice in her voice. Just a gentle…fondness perhaps.

The next few minutes passed in a comfortable silence as Merlyn finished the wound, before he broke it.

"Thank you." She looked questioningly at him. "For this and for riding out with Lancelot. You put yourself in great peril. I know the Griffin scared you. Lancelot could have delivered the message."

Merlyn was quiet for a moment, tidying the table in front of her, avoiding his gaze. "I was scared, yes. And I don't like being scared. But I thought I was needed."

"You were." Arthur told her. "Thank you. And I understand why you helped Lancelot, or at least kept his secret. I don't want to know how involved you were in his deception."

"He saved my life." Merlyn told him, "And he is a good man and an amazing soldier. He would have been one of your best Knights."

"He may yet be." Arthur agreed, causing Merlyn to meet his eyes. "He saved my life as well. He saved Camelot. I'm not sure I agree with the part of code that declares only a noble man can be a Knight."

"Maybe," Merlyn spoke gently, "When you are King, you can decide whether to amend the code. But for now, it is your Fathers code."

Arthur nodded. "I challenged him on it and I think I made an impression. Lancelot's decision to depart also made him think. We are fighting so much these days."

"I thought things were getting better?"

"They are." He agreed quickly. "I think his failing to recognize Odin was an imposter shook him up. There are still things I am struggling with…"

_He looked at the fragile flower for but a second then crushed it in his gloved hand._

_"You need to learn that there is a right and a wrong way of doing things."_

"…But I have to learn to deal with that."

"You're all done." Merlyn told him. "It was a clean slice. Barring any infection, it should not scar."

"Thank you." He told her walking to the door. "I will see you later.

Merlyn smiled and watched him walk out the door. "Yes you will."

* * *

Thank you for reading. I'm not going to put a timeline on the next chapter as i have no idea when i will be able to complete it or post it. But i promise i will eventually update. I do enjoy writing fanfic but unfortunately have less and less time to write it.

Thanks to all those who continue to bare with me. Hope you are all having a good start to the new year!


	9. Gates of Avalon

A/N: I am reluctantly going to disregard 'A Remedy to Cure All Ills'. Not because I did not enjoy the episode, because I did and I liked Gaius's character development. It's just by making Merlyn Gaius's ward I could not see her being allowed to stay in Camelot without him.

The Gates of Avalon

_He was floating, suspended in light, his fair hair moving slowly in the current as he slid further into oblivion. It was an almost peaceful, serene scene. She wasn't alarmed until she saw the woman, palm out-stretched over the water…_

Morgana tore out of the dream with a gasp. It had been one of those dreams, the vivid, disturbing kind that always left her uneasy and on guard.

"Milady?" A concerned voice came from the small room inside her chambers, announcing Merlyn's presence before she hurried into the room and over to her bed. "Are you alright?"

Still rattled, Morgana gasped out. "A nightmare…Arthur."

"The Prince is fine. He has gone out hunting with Glyndwr." Merlyn soothed her. "He was in annoyingly good spirits." She added remembering the cheerful good morning Arthur had sent her way as she had climbed the main staircase still half asleep. She hated morning people.

* * *

Arthur slowly stalked the young buck, grazing in the clearing, unaware of the danger lurking in the undergrowth. He had such a good shot. Slowly he steadied his crossbow…and fell forward nosily as his manservant tumbled out of the bushes, into his back and sent him flying.

"Glen, you really are a Buffoon!" He turned on his hapless servant, ready to ring his neck when the scream rent across the air. Without a second thought the two men ran toward the feminine scream, Arthur pulling ahead and leaving Glen to follow. He followed the screams deeper into the forest until he reached the source, a young woman and an older man against four bandits, hardly a fair fight. His crossbow took care of one of them and drew the others attention away from their victims.

He withdrew his sword as they approached him. Taking on two at once, he dispatched one and turned to finish the other when he saw two dead hares swing round and knock the other man hard into a tree. He raised his eyebrows, nodding at Glen who seemed shocked that his ploy had worked and both men turned to look at the remaining man. Who looked at them both and seemed to have fought better of it, turning to run further into the trees.

"And let that be a lesson to you!" Glyndwr shouted after them, shrugging his shoulders as Arthur sent him an aspirated look.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you" Arthur asked, approaching the pair, only to stop in his tracks at the sight of the woman.

"No. Thanks to you." She said sweetly. She was beautiful; her skin glowed with life framed by dark golden brown hair, lightened by the sun. He was sure he had never seen anyone so beautiful. An image of a dark haired beauty shoved against that thought for a moment, throwing him off balance for a moment.

"My name is Sofia, this is my father."

"At your service." He said, managing to tear his eyes away from the daughter, he looked at the old man. "Come with me. You must rest…"

* * *

Morgana sat in her chambers, her book open on her lap unread. Guinevere and her mother sat on the other seat talking softly as they embroidered their fabrics. Her mind was still far away, stuck in the nightmare that had invaded her rest.

The dreams had started soon after her eleventh year. With her father, Sir Gorlois often away, she had spent a lot of her childhood in Camelot, growing up alongside the future King. She had been torn out of her sleep and pulled into a terrifying nightmare in which a fire ravaged Camelot whilst an army attacked the Citadel. She had awoken, screaming, and her nurse had rushed into her room rooked her as she cried. Each time the nightmares came, she would be whisked down to Gaius. She would sit on his lap and tell the old man everything. Gaius would always listen and never tell her she was being silly. He began making potions to help her sleep. To keep the nightmares at bay, but over the years they had become less and less effective.

Then they had realised that some of her dreams were starting to come true. During her twelfth summer she had dreamed of the aftermath of a brutal battle and seen her father's shield broken on the ground. Before the end of the season, her beloved father and been killed in battle. It had devastated Morgana and terrified her, because with her father dead and her mother's disappearance whilst she was in her infancy, she was alone. She missed her father and wished him back with a vengeance. As grateful as she was that her father had arranged for King Uther to become her guardian in the event of his death, because Uther was a dutiful and attentive guardian who was extremely fond of her; the King would not tolerate even the hint of magic.

She had told no one else about the reoccurring nightmares. Not the King or Arthur. She thought about confiding in Guinevere, or even Merlyn. They were both kind, trust-worthy people. But would telling anyone really help?

Getting up she walked to the window, looking out at the overcast sky and her blood ran cold. There was Arthur walking though the courtyard with a young woman…

* * *

"Merlyn!"

Merlyn turned at sound of her name and turned back down the corridor to meet the Prince who had called after her.

"Merlyn, this is Sofia of Timawr. She and her father will be staying as guests of my father for a few days. Could you see that they get settled into the rooms beside mine?" There was something different about Arthur. Different in the way he treated the other woman. It was not surprising thou. She was stunning and obviously of the nobility. However…

"Sire, those rooms aren't the best at this time of year and I believe one is being repaired at present. May I suggest the other state rooms in the South wing?"

"Yes, yes, actually that makes more sense. Please see to it." Arthur agreed with a peculiar look on his face, as if he couldn't imagine why he hadn't considered it before. Indeed, those were the rooms often used by visiting nobles. The woman, Sofia, did not look pleased and Merlyn saw she had not made a friend there.

Merlyn bowed as the pair moved away in conversation and looked after them puzzled.

"Who is that?" She turned swiftly to see the Lady Morgana staring in shock at the two figures walking away.

"Sofia Timawr. She and her father are the Kings guests. Do you know them?" Morgana did not answer, her face pale,

"She can't stay here." She stated. Merlyn frowned. She had never seen Morgana so rattled. But before she could enquire any further, Morgana strode quickly away.

* * *

The next morning she awoke Morgana from another nightmare, soothing her frayed nerves with the aid of Guinevere who had also risen early. She watched as Morgana stared out the window at Arthur and Sofia as they left the castle.

"Are you sure it's her?" Guinevere asked gently, after Morgana had described her disturbing dream.

"I'll never forget that face." Morgana responded resolutely. Merlyn watched her in concern, not sure how much credit to give Morgana's story. She had no doubt Morgana believed Sofia to be a threat. The worry and sadness was palpable in her sleep deprived eyes. But she had seen Morgana jealous, and seen how devious she could be if she wanted something. It wasn't that she was a bad person; just that she could be a bit spoilt and self-serving at times. Nonetheless, Merlyn wasn't ready to dismiss her concerns as a case of green eyes.

She listened to the two woman discuss whether to tell the King and felt a surge of pity as Morgana said bitterly, " He hates magic more than he cares about me."

"That's not true." Guinevere denied but Morgana was set against alerting the King, resolving to stop the woman herself.

And if Morgana is right, so must I, Merlyn vowed

* * *

Later she and Guinevere where entering the castle after delivering some of the medical supplies. Guinevere was great company for Merlyn on these visits, and the townspeople liked the down-to-earth noble who made time for them. They were chatting away when Merlyn stopped dead, watching as Glen made his way back to the castle from what had to have been the stocks.

Laughter in her voice she called out to her friend. "Glen, have you been playing with your food again?"

"The king put me in the stocks!" He complained, shaking his head and rubbing his ear to dislodge the remnant of the tomato that had exploded by it.

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing, honest!" He said at their skeptical looks. "It really wasn't my fault. Arthur wanted to get out of patrolling with Uther and the guard. I covered for him and took the blame."

"What made him neglect his duties?" Guinevere asked concerned, "It must have been something of great importance."

"Sofia." Glen said simply as if that explained everything.

"The girl from the forest?"

"He's besotted by her. Wanted to take her out for the day."

"They've only just met." Merlyn protested, unexpectedly bothered by the thought, Morgana's tale fresh in her mind.

"It must be love at first sight." Glen said headed toward his cottage, leaving the woman looked concernedly at each other.

* * *

"Thank you for today," When Sofia reached up and kissed his cheek, Arthur felt the tempting burn of her lips on his skin. She fell back on to the soles of her feet, looking up at him with those enchanting grey-blue eyes. "Goodnight."

He returned the favor and waited till she was out of sight before reluctantly walking toward the stables. He rounded the corner and let out a huff as he collided with an unfortunate servant. Whilst he was only knocked back a step, the smaller, unfortunate person had bounced off him to the floor. About to berate the idiot, Arthur opened his mouth and looked down, only to see that it had been Merlyn he had sent flying and that she was bleeding.

"Oh, Sorry, your highness." She muttered, wincing as she twisted her arm to assess the damage.

"I should think so too." Arthur told her as he hauled her back onto her feet. "You almost got blood on my boots." Despite the joking tone he had started with, a trickling of annoyance flowed though him as he looked at her, an unease which pooled in his gut making him uncomfortable in her presence. Watching her, he felt an antagonism toward the girl that swallowed the other feelings she usually evoked.

"Serves you right, if I did." She retorted. "Have you seen Glen?"

"No…no. I just got back from patrol" Arthur trailed off. He wasn't sure why he had bothered to lie. Because the look Merlyn leveled at him told him that she had known exactly where he had been, which only served to make him inexplicably angry. After all what right had a lowly serving girl to scold him, a prince, for neglecting his duty. He was entitled to a day off. And so what if he spent it with Sofia. He ignored the slight, dull pang that pulsed once in his chest at that thought and glared at her.

"That's funny, because Glen told us he spent the afternoon in the stockades because he covered for you, with your father, so you could spend some time with our guest."

"You know what, Merlyn. That's between me and Glen. Nothing to do with you." He told her, angrily. Not noticing the surprise and concern sweeping across her features, the wince as his fingers dug into her flesh "Why do you think can judge me? You're just a servant. You have no opinion."

The words cut Merlyn as much as they instilled the belief that something was wrong with Arthur.

"I do have an opinion. It may not matter to you, but I have one. You are not acting like yourself."

"How would you know? You don't know me." He snarled back, practically seeing red.

"Arthur, my arm." Merlyn's voice was taut, and he glanced down to the offending limb, only to let go of it immediately. Merlyn snatched her arm back immediately and backed away, putting as much distance between them as she could. She watched the surprise, self-loathing and bewilderment cross Arthur's face as he looked at her shocked, before he backed away and marched toward the stables, brushing past a gobsmacked Glen who had witnessed the entire exchange and leaving her as quickly as possible.

* * *

Shaken, Merlyn hurried back toward the castle. Whilst it was true she had not known Arthur long, she did know that something was terribly wrong. The way he had looked at her and the fact he had injured her with both words and hand was so out of character it frightened her.

She took the stairs two at a time and slowed when she recognized the two women facing off at the top of the stairs. Merlyn stayed in the periphery, able to observe without being noticed, easy to overlook. A skill she had learned and mastered quickly

"I suspect he has turned you down already…" Sofia was bating Morgana, a sly smile on her face as she toyed with the other woman in front of her. Morgana looked furious and a little scared.

"Don't think you can make a fool out of me." She threatened Sofia, using her position on the top step and her taller stature in an attempt to intimidate the smaller woman. A tactic Merlyn had seen her use before which had no effect on its recipient.

"I don't have too. Your managing to do that well enough already." Sofia was full of confidence and Morgana was being to look unnerved but did not break eye contact with her rival.

"Stay away from him."

"Or what? Jealousy is such an unattractive trait in a woman." Sofia parried, a satisfied, smug look on her face which diminished her beauty.

"If anything happens to Arthur," Morgana promised her quietly, stepping closer to her opponent, "I'll find you, however long it takes…" With that she bypassed Sofia, meeting Merlyn's eyes and jerking her head down the stairs as she joined her.

As they reached the ground floor Morgana asked her simply. "Still think I'm being paranoid?

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that Merlyn returned to her uncle's chambers that night. She had stood and listened to Morgana being emotionally torn apart, first by Sofia and later Arthur, who had been unable to even look in her direction. Morgana's warnings about Sofia were falling on death ears.

"She is terrified, Uncle." Merlyn told her guardian as they sat down to toy with their meal. She wasn't really expecting an answer, but the long, burdened sigh that passed though Gaius's lips spoke volumes. As she listened, Merlyn realised she was discovering a new facet to her Ladyship, one that seemed to mirror her in no small way. Merlyn did not need to imagine the fear Morgana felt every day at living under Uther's nose with magic, an unasked for gift which made each day living in Camelot an indescribable horror. And perhaps worse for her ladyship, Morgana loved the man who had taken her in.

She had to shove the issue of Morgana and her sight out of her mind. For as intriguing as it was, she was more concerned with Arthur and Sofia. With Gaius's blessing she snuck back into the main castle, hovering out of sight. It was something that she was great at, being invisible.

She had not been waiting long before Sofia's father left their rooms and then the citadel, unaware that he was being tailed.

Though the long grass and low lying branches, Merlyn saw a sight she would never be able to describe to another being. A sight few where graced with and one she would see again in her lifetime. Focusing on the fast moving objects, she felt her magic surge and remove a previously unseen veil from her eyes. The creatures were magnificent yet ugly, the world behind them beyond any view any mortal had set eyes on.

So caught up in its beauty, she almost missed the sinister conversation which seemed so out of place.

"The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter, unless the soul of a mortal prince can be offered up."

"Thank you! An immortal life for my daughter is all I desire. So I promise you the soul of the greatest Prince of all. Arthur Pendragon."

The blue pixie creatures hissed with gleeful surprise and excitement at the revelation. Aelfric cackling in relief and anticipation. Merlyn felt sickened and had to wait long until Aelfric had left before she felt able to walk.

* * *

When Merlyn sat down and recounted her night-time adventure to the man she had roused from his rest, unable to wait till morning to share the experience with. Gaius stared at her, the tiredness under his eyes vanishing for a moment.

"Avalon." He muttered reverently. "What you saw at the lake had to be Avalon."

"What's…"

"The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only meant to glimpse it in the moment before death."

"Well, I saw it and I'm still here." Merlyn had told him, not realising the significance of this. Gaius thought about it though, long after he had convinced her to rest her head before dawn. He lay on his cot and wondered at why Merlyn had seen Avalon and what it meant. He only knew of a few exceptions. Just before dawn he got up and moved to his niece's room, checking on her. She slept an exhausted sleep, still in her clothes and only half covered by the blanket with her hand still in position as if she were pulling the thin cover up. Sixteen years old with more responsibility than was right for ten men. He hoped with everything in him that there was another explanation than the ones he had.

* * *

For a moment, Merlyn believed she was delusional, crazy, mad or extremely sleep deprived would do. Because right there, in-front of a crowded throne room, Arthur announced his intentions to marry Sofia. The reactions around the room would have been amusing if there had been no doubt of Arthur's sincerity. In fact the only one who had momentarily thought the announcement a joke had been Uther. Glen stood open mouthed in shock beside her as the drama unfolded, complete with guards, executions and reprieves. Uther had not stood for it and Arthur had challenged his father which although a more familiar sight was still frightening on yet more levels.

Morgana had watched victoriously as the Prince was given no option but to back down, but became disappointed with Uther's failure to take the situation seriously.

"He's young, foolish and in love." Uther had rationalised. For a moment Merlyn believed Morgana was about to share her secret with Uther and cold icicles scrapped at her chest until Uther moved away, as clueless as before.

Upset Morgana dismissed her, freeing Merlyn to check on Arthur. As she approached the Princes chambers she saw Glen hurry out.

"I wouldn't go in there, Merlyn." Glen grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away "He's mad. I've never seen him this mad. Not even when I dropped his sword on his foot." Merlyn allowed him to tow her away, but doubled back when he left her.

Arthur was pacing his chambers like an angry beast, snarling at her when she entered.

"I don't need sympathy!" Arthur hissed though gritted teeth, before spitting his next words out, full of distain. "Especially from you. Leave me."

Merlyn swallowed her newly discovered fear of the man in front of her and continued, trying to be as none frightening as possible.

"I know you think you know what you are doing and that you are in love with Sofia…"

"Who are you to tell me what I am thinking!" Arthur thundered, stalking toward her. Despite herself Merlyn took a step back, but her movement seemed to slow him.

"A friend." She answered simply, although she was not sure it was the correct label for the complicated relationship between them.

Deadly quiet now, Arthur advanced on her again. Merlyn did not notice the wall behind her until she had walked back into it. The Prince moved till he was an inch away from her ear, bracing his arms either side of her head.

"No, Merlyn." He said her name as if it was offensive. "You are a servant, a girl, a nobody. What do you know of such matters?"

"You don't know what you are doing. She's cast a spell on you, you're enchanted." Merlyn whispered back, her breath breezing across his cheek. It changed something in his eyes. For a moment the revulsion in his eyes was changed to heat, desire…

Before either of them could move, a silky provocative voice cut into the moment.

"I told you people would try to keep us apart."

The change in Arthur was almost immediate. He pushed himself off the wall, away from Merlyn, a cloudy, dazed look on his face.

"I know. I told you I wouldn't let that happen." He recited woodenly, turning to face the Sidhe.

"Don't listen to her…" Merlyn begged him, trying to tap into the spark of the prince she had just seen. "She's controlling you." Seeing no reaction from Arthur as Sofia continued to weave her spell, she turned on the old man.

"I saw you." Swinging back to Arthur whose eyes were cast down at the floor to her left she pleaded. "I followed him. They're planning to sacrifice you!"

"You allow your servants to speak to you this way?" Aelfric demanded

"I know what you are going to do, I heard everything. Arthur you have to believe me!" Merlyn reached out and grabbed one of Arthur's wrists, trying to make him look at her. Why wasn't he looking at her?

"Don't listen to her, Arthur. Let's go, Let us leave tonight" Sofia's voice had a lilt to it which even part of Merlyn reacted too, but desperation over Arthur nullified its effect.

"She is going to kill you. She plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality." She saw Aelfric and Sofia jerk at that but remained fixed on Arthur. He just had to respond to her. He had to. "If you go with her you'll die."

"It doesn't make sense." Arthur spoke quietly, meeting Merlyn's eyes, confused. "We are in love." But instead of the previous statement of fact, it sounded like he was asking her a question.

"They are magical beings." Merlyn coaxed, gesturing at the pair. "Look at their staff's". She made a grab for one, but it was hauled out of the way as Aelfric's eyes blazed red. "Do you see?" She cried, almost excitedly. "Do you believe me now?" She whirled back to Arthur expectantly, to be greeted by sinister red eyes.

"I see everything." Arthur muttered.

She heard Aelfric mutter a spell and wave his staff at her. Suddenly she was lifted off her feet and thrown in a stinging acid wind into the wall, the impact ringing every bone in her body and turning her brain into mush. Arthur's red eyes the last thing she saw clearly.

* * *

Morgana was afraid. She watched Arthur, Sofia and her father leave the castle on horseback and knew with something terrible was going to happen. She needed help but going to Uther was not something she could do. Instead she went to the only man she really trusted. Gaius would know what to do.

Gaius believed her she was certain, she thought as she watched the man leave the room hastily. He had wasted no time and sounded as if he had a plan in place. She prayed this was the case as she fought back every instinct which told her to follow him.

* * *

She tripped as she ran through the forest as if the hounds of hell were chasing her. Merlyn knew she had no time to lose, she had to make up the ground, had to reach the lake before the ceremony began. Her head pounded with every footfall and her vision would blur and dim at odd intervals. She had to get there in time.

Forcing herself to slow for a stealthy approach she advanced carefully toward the lake. She swallowed as she realised she could only see Sofia and Aelfric. Scanning the shore in vain she came to the sinking conclusion. Arthur was in the water.

Drowning.

In her search, her eyes had landed on Sofia's abandoned staff, she summoned it,

"_Onbregdan__."_ Aelfric turned at her voice as the staff flew to her hand, but he was not quick enough to block her next spell…

"_Swelt goldbearht__." _Merlyn did not stop to watch as Aelfric's body seemed to rip itself apart, his last scream still audible when his figure was gone.

Her father's cry alerted the girl who also turned back with a scream. She tried to wade out of the water, but Merlyn aimed the staff at her quickly.

"_Og Kelis_." In a blink of an eye, Sofia was gone.

Dropping the staff, Merlyn ran to the lakes edge, throwing herself in without hesitation. She waded in, the water clogging and pulling at her skirts. Dunking under the water she was unable to see much in the dark mugginess, but reached out frantically with her hands. On her third try, her hands hit chain mail. Gripping his arm, she dragged the body to the surface. Pulling him to shore, she looked up at the sound of horse shoes in time to see the Lady Morgana and Glen along with Sir Leon and Sir Tomas emerge from the forest.

The two knights wasted no time in dismounting and rushing to her aid, relieving her of the dead weight of Arthur. Glen also waded into the lake and steadied Merlyn who was now shaking with the cold and shock. They lay him on the shore and shook him, clearing his air way.

"Come on Arthur, breathe!" Leon ordered his prince who remained cold and still. Merlyn, aided by her friend, flopped beside him and tipped his chin further back. Trying to forget the audience around her, she sealed her lips over his blue parted pair and blew hard into his mouth. She backed off taking a few much needed breaths for herself, before repeating.

"What are you doing!" Morgana shrieked, ready to push her away, but Sir Tomas held her back.

"No my lady! I have seen this before. She is trying to help him."

Merlyn ignored the byplay and continued a fourth time. Frustrated she thumped her tiny fist once on his chest before laying her head over his heart. It was still beating. He lived. He just needed to breathe. She breathed into him once more, but this time the lips beneath hers opened as water spewed out of them, the body jerking on the ground as the prince began to cough. Leon pulled him on to his side, and the group sighed in relief as their Prince began to breathe again.

Merlyn watched as Arthur's eyes weakly fluttered open at her.

"Merlyn," He whispered, the wetness of his voice causing him to cough and splutter again. "Were you kissing me?" Merlyn shushed him, cheeks burning as the two knights chuckled in amusement.

"It was a matter of life or death, Sire." She assured him as Morgana came around to take her place.

"Oh, Arthur. I thought I lost you." The lady stroke his wet locks off his forehead, but Arthur was sinking into oblivion once more.

* * *

To say that Uther was glad Arthur's behavior could be put down to an enchantment would be an extreme embellishment. The King had stormed around the Castle in a foul mood until Arthur had been declared fit to leave his chambers after his drowning. His old foe magic had almost taken his son and as Aelfric and Sofia had both been destroyed when the spell was interrupted, he did not even have an enemy to slain in vengeance. Merlyn had also been given a day off to try and shift the cold which had now taken hold in her body.

Merlyn had gladly allowed Morgana to take the credit for alerting the guards and instructing Merlyn to keep an eye on Arthur. It was the story she, Morgana and Gaius had worked out in order to keep Morgana's secret and although the ladyship did not know it, Merlyn's too.

Sir's Tomas and Leon knew who most of the credit went too truly and loved to make Merlyn blush by making kissing noises whenever they passed her, or complain of sudden breathlessness and collapsing if they came across her in the woods on a supply run. It was all in jest and amused Merlyn greatly, even if it made her homesick for Ealder, Will and Iain.

She did not see Arthur properly until they crossed paths the quiet corridor outside the chambers used by Sofia. Merlyn had scrubbed every surface of the room. It was great therapy, but any benefit was negated by the Princes appearance.

"Hello, Merlyn." Arthur said, using his body to block her exit and 'accidentally' knocking the door closed.

"Sire."

"Arthur. Merlyn, my name is Arthur. I wish you to call me Arthur."

"Yes, Sire." Merlyn answered with cheeky grin which earned a look from Arthur which usually had grown men trembling. She however only laughed, not realising how much he had needed to hear that happy relaxed sound from her.

Although he had had few memories of his time under the enchantment, his memories his treatment of his favorite ladies, he could remember. The distress and worry on Morgana's, the fear on Merlyn's. It didn't help that he was fixated on the darkening bruise on her wrist. He stared at it now and Merlyn followed his gaze.

"It doesn't hurt." She assured him.

"There are no words to tell you how sorry I am." He told her, reaching out and taking the hand in both of his, his thumb rubbing the discolored flesh. Her hands were so small, he wondered. He could wrap his fingers around it and his thumb and little finger would meet with room to spare. Leon had told him how they had found him, Merlyn dragging his lifeless body to the shore. Such strength she had in those hands, rough from a life of manual labor. He knew nothing of her life before Camelot and wondered how her hands had become so worn, and capable. His warrior hands, hands that had seen battle, were in awe of hers.

"I know it wasn't you." She told him, diverting his attention. She was holding herself stiffly, embarrassed and obviously fighting to keep herself from tearing her hands away from him. What she must think of him?

"I knew it from the moment I met you in the stables. So did Glen." Arthur winced at the thought of his manservant. Glen had not been pleased with him about the stocks.

"How?"

"You weren't acting like yourself. And this time I was not the only one who noticed." She assured him. And he knew she spoke the truth. Glen himself had admitted that he'd known something was up when he witnessed him shouting at Merlyn. Merlyn tugged lightly at her hands and Arthur let them go, taking a step back and smiling a small, sad smile.

"I hope you can forgive me. You have helped save me, again. I don't want you to fear me…"

"I don't fear you." She interrupted him, taking a step toward him, then another until she was as close as she could be without touching. "I feared for you. I feared Sofia and her father. I feared the effect they had on you. But I know you would not intentionally harm me. You are not that type of man."

Arthur looked at him and willed himself to believe her, remembering her backing away from him, the marks on her wrist.

"I feel like I should have been stronger." His father certainly seemed to think so, he thought bitterly. "I should have broken though the spell before they… before I lay a finger on you. The things I said to you, to Morgana, were cruel and mean…"

"You tried to break though." She insisted, smiling. "I saw it. It's why I kept trying. They were powerful beings, Sire. And you were under a spell. I know that and so does Morgana."

Arthur considered her for a moment.

"It's strange, Merlyn. We met at the beginning of the winter season, yet you know me better than…" He searched but could not find the words and had to settle for "Thank you, for being my friend."

The smile that stretched across her face, lightened him, and made his stomach tighten. Belatedly he realised they were alone and that she was far too close. Unable to resist, he leaned down and brushed his lips on her forehead, not seeing her eyes close at the caress on her skin but hearing her breath catch in her throat. Her skin burned beneath his lips, wonderfully warm. He rested them there for a long moment before stepping back toward the door, watching her eyes open at his retreat.

"You are welcome…Arthur." She spoke softly, not wanting to spoil the moment. He answered with a small nod before tearing his eyes away and leaving the room.

* * *

Arthur walked away from the room he had left Merlyn in quickly, as if he were fleeing the scene of a crime. Merlyn could tie him up in knots.

She was annoying, stubborn and argumentative.

She was fascinating, loyal and wonderful.

And she was his friend. That was all that could ever be between them. Whatever the strange feelings she evoked in him, she would always be a servant and therefore any further thought on the subject was fruitless. But she could be his friend.

Walking toward Morgana's chambers he sighed as he knocked on the door. He had another apology to give. Morgana bid him entry quickly and looked up from her desk where she had been writing a missive to her aunt. Looking up, a smile stretched across her face as she saw who her visitor was.

It was a nice smile, Arthur thought, wondering why there was no reaction in him to his childhood friend's smile. Although the sight of it filled him with relief that she did not seem to be angry with him, it hadn't had half the effect of Merlyn's.

"Arthur, it is so good to see you. You look well."

"Yes, Gaius has declared me fit to resume my duties."

"He is a good man," Morgana said, a small fond smile crossing her face at the thought of the old man who had come through for her again. "Has the King calmed down yet?"

"Not entirely. I think he's just angry that Sofia and her father are already dead and beyond punishment."

"In this life, maybe. But in the next…" Morgana seemed sure of that. "He knows the most important thing is that your alive."

"Thanks to you and Merlyn." Arthur bowed his head at her. "As much as it pains me to admit it. I would be dead if it were not for you. Thank you."

She stood and walked over to him, grasping him by the arms and smiling up at his face.

"You know how important you are to me." Morgana told him and before he could react, reached up and kissed his cheek. He nodded uncomfortably and shifted back.

"You are important to me as well." He assured her. "I've known you all my life. You are like a sister to me."

He did not notice the dark look that past over her face at that title. But Morgana decided to ignore his remark for the time being.

"Merlyn said if you had not arrived when you did…"

"I will always be there if you need me." Morgana pledged, waving a hand as a knock on the door interrupted them and the Lady Guinevere joined them.

"Your highness," she greeted the Prince. "It is good to see you up and about. You gave us all quite a scare."

"I am sorry for that, milady." Arthur bowed. "I was just thanking the Lady Morgana for her part in my rescue."

"And so you should. And Merlyn. The poor girl was quite ill herself after jumping in to the lake after you, especially after that knock to the head."

Was it her imagination, thought Morgana, or did Arthur colour a little at the mention of the servant girl?

"I have already thanked her." Arthur assured her. "Merlyn has a knack of being in the right place at the right time."

"She saved your life before, didn't she? That's how she got a position in the household?"

"Yes. Then Arthur saved her when she was poisoned." Morgana put in. "You know the knights keep teasing her about it. Elyan said Sir Tomas pretended to choke when they met her in town and begged her to kiss it better."

"Did they?" He said amused but he was now clearly blushing. Morgana had overheard the knights pulling his leg about it too. How it took love spells and a matter of life or death before he could even get a servant girl to kiss him. She had told Merlyn who luckily for all involved found it hilarious.

They spoke a while longer, interrupted only briefly by Merlyn's entrance as she began to return several gowns to the Ladies wardrobe. Arthur noticeably relaxed at Merlyn's entrance and Morgana had never been more aware of her handmaiden.

Arthur took his leave soon after Merlyn's departure and Morgana wondered at her observation. Walking to the window, she looked out and saw her handmaiden walk out of the entrance below her and across to the courtyard. Arthur exited moments later but walked in a different direction. Reassured Morgana returned to bench and continued her conversation with Guinevere, resolved to watch and wait.

* * *

Many thanks for reading this. I hope to write more soon. Please review, I welcome all constructive criticisms!


	10. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End.

A/N: This was a hard one to write in my mixed up universe but here it is. I couldn't work Glen or Gaius as much as I would like but hopefully we will see more of them and Lady Guinevere soon.

* * *

Spring had finally beaten back the last sting of winter. Merlyn tilted her head up towards the sun, enjoying the gentle caress of warm fingertips on her pale face. She was sat in a small clearing deep in the forest, her specimen bag full of Gaius's requested roots and herbs that she had spent the damp dawn gathering. Between her uncles teaching and Morgana's increasing demands she rarely had a minute to herself these days and made the most of her rare moment of freedom.

Morgana seemed to be in a foul mood these past few weeks and was taking it out on her handmaiden. She had filled Merlyn's day with tedious errands and chores. She must have altered every dress the Lady owned. What mystified Merlyn was that no one else seemed to be the target for her Ladies displeasure, but she had no idea why her mistress was upset with her. Lady Morgana's tongue had been sharpened and Merlyn felt that her every breath was being scrutinized. It was tense and exhausting and she had born it all in silence…Until she reached the safe-haven of her chambers that was. Poor Uncle Gaius had listened to a lot of rants from his stressed, overworked niece.

Even the Lady Guinevere had noticed Morgana's recent strange change in attitude toward Merlyn and although she swore to the bewildered handmaiden that she had no idea why the Lady Morgana was annoyed with her, privately she had her theories.

Letting out a long sigh, she gathered her bags and stood, beginning the long jog back to the citadel. Merlyn enjoyed running through the forest. She always had done, whether it was just racing with the village boys or a long trek to gather specimens for her mother and she loved spring and the sense of newness it bestowed on many.

She reached the peak of the hill overlooking Camelot and smiled remembering her first view of the great city, which still impressed her as much as it had the day she arrived. It was market day and the citadel was heaving with traders and their customers. Stalls full of food, materials and beautiful crafted tools and trinkets appeared from nowhere tempting those exploring the chaos. She wished she had time and funds to browse all the stalls but had to settle for the quick glances over the stalls. Dodging her way through the streets she made her way towards the main keep, noticing the high guard presence. The unusual vigilance of the guards worried her, alerting her to possible danger she began to move quicker though the crowds, watching the people around her.

There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary as she reached the courtyard, nothing that was until she heard a loud, painful cry. Wiping around she earned the curious glance of a passing trader, but no one else had started at the cry. Uneasy, she carried on to Gaius's chambers, unloading her supplies and quickly changing out of her slacks into more suitable attire for a ladies maid. She had almost put the incident out of her mind when she heard a child's terrified voice.

"Please help me."

She didn't react this time, but watched the people around her. No one else seemed to hear the voice. It was not unlike the times the great dragon had demanded attention. Stepping out on to the castle stairs she listened, scanning the crowd that was thinning.

"Help me."

The voice pulled at her, the child's fear and desperation evident in the strained tone. Her eyes landed on a bundle hidden under a laden wagon. A set of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, locked on hers.

"Please, you have to help me." The child's lips did not move, but Merlyn knew the voice came from the poorly concealed figure. Magic, she thought understanding the child's terror.

Before she could make a move, guards entered the courtyard, obviously searching for something.

"Oi, you. Did you see a boy run in here?" She heard one of the guards questioning the townsmen, who fortunately seemed to be oblivious to the child, a small voice that was not her own confirming that they were looking for him and that it would not be good for the child to be caught. The guards left the courtyard though the next entrance, missing the boy by inches.

Slowly moving out of sight of the guards, she opened the small door, the entrance to the lower floors of the castle.

"This way," She thought back the child, "Run!"

The child barely hesitated; he dashed as fast as he could toward the woman who was trying to save him. He moved fast and silently, but one diligent guard turned when his distinctive blue cloak caught his eyes.

Once in range, Merlyn grabbed the boys hand and dragged him through the corridors, making it as difficult for the guards as possible. There were too many of them and she came to a sinking realization that she was trapped. Unless…

* * *

Morgana was having great fun that morning. She and Guinevere were gleefully planning Prince Arthur's coming of age celebrations which would after the new moon. It was to be an especially important celebration as it would be the day Arthur came the crowned Prince of Camelot and she was determined it would be a week to remember. This was where she thrived, planning celebrations and great feasts. It filled up the days, making her feel useful and in her new friend Lady Guinevere who had a marvelous imagination, she found a partner in crime. She was laughing with Lady Guinevere as she jested about her attire, when the door to her chambers was rudely flung open, two figures quickly shuffled in and the door closed quickly but quietly.

"Merlyn!" Morgana demanded affronted. "Have you forgotten how to knock?"

"The guards are after him. I didn't know what else to do!" Merlyn gasped out, her words coming out so fast they nearly tumbled over each other. It was then Morgana noticed the child, clutching onto Merlyn's arm. Chalk white and terrified the child, a boy, looked back at her, his face pleading.

They jumped as the sound of a heavy fist hit the door several times. And the decision was made in an instant.

"In there." She gestured to her dressing alcove. She waited till the two were concealed before opening the door, Guinevere also composing herself.

"Sorry to disturb you my Lady, we are searching for a druid boy. We believe he came this way…" The guard was dismissed easily and once the door was locked securely, both ladies rushed to the alcove and gasped. Merlyn looked up at them, her face shocked and angry as she looked at her hand, covered in blood and the child collapsed in her arms.

* * *

Arthur nodded, hearing the guardsman's report. The druid was apprehended but the boy who accompanied him had managed to elude the guards. Part of the young prince cheered him on. He had no wish to execute a child who had not had the chance to misbehave. The townspeople were unsettled by the now active guards, many of them deciding to skip the market. Warily they watched the determined guards hunt down their prey. He stood on the top stairs watching their progress, not registering the quick, hurried footsteps down the corridor behind him, or when a misstep disrupted the owner's forward momentum. He did however notice when a small shove nearly toppled him down the stone steps in front of him. Quickly he grabbed handrail and the arm of his inadvertent attacker who was about to fall down the same stairs. He recognized the raven haired figure immediately and chuckled, lifting her back onto her feet.

"Careful, clumsy." He admonished her. "Whilst I'm flattered I seem to knock you off balance, you nearly took me down with you."

Merlyn snorted and rolled her eyes, deeming that the only appropriate response.

"Why are you running around the castle? You always seem to be in a hurry these days." He noted with concern. Indeed, every time he saw Merlyn she seemed to be in the midst of chores, whether for Morgana or Gaius and she always seemed to be covering for Guinevere's rather work-shy maid. She had lost weight she could not afford to lose and appeared paler than usual.

"I had to gather some fresh supplies for my Uncle this morning and was late attending to the Lady Morgana." She told him, her eyes fixed anxiously on the many guards ransacking the courtyard. "Is something the matter?"

"A couple of druids were found attending the market. One was captured but another escaped. A child." Something in his tone of voice must have caught her attention because she looked back at him, questioningly.

"All this effort over a child? What could a child have possibly done?"

"He is a druid."

"And…" Merlyn asked, not comprehending. "The druids are peaceful aren't they?"

"Yes." Arthur admitted grimly. "They are. But they practice magic and my father believes that they harbour his enemies and plot his downfall."

"Do you?" She asked him, looking up at him. He almost snapped at her for asking that, for questioning his father's decree. Instead he met her eyes and allowed his innermost thoughts to show.

"I don't believe in executing children." He said simply, breaking eye contact. Merlyn could feel the weight of his duty radiating from him. Arthur was in a difficult position and he knew it. Relations between father and son were still strained and the King grew weary at the constant opposition from his son and heir.

"I hope you don't have to." She told him sincerely, giving him a small smile before descending the steps. Arthur nearly let her go when he saw a flash of red on her shirt sleeve.

"Merlyn, you're bleeding." He told her with some alarm, chasing her down the steps. She looked at him surprised before following his gaze.

"Oh no, sire," She assured him fingering the blood on the fabric. "Tis not mine, I helped one of the traders with a nasty splinter in the lower town before returned. It's why I was so late. I must hurry." She spoke quickly, a nervous smile jumping on her face as she backed away and with a quick bow she hurried across the courtyard to her Uncles chambers. Arthur watched thoughtfully as she disappeared from view. Hadn't the druid boy been injured?

* * *

That night, Merlyn then Morgana kept vigil over the young boy. He had not said a word and slept fitfully. The two women were united in their task, to protect him. Any other animosities were momentarily forgotten.

They had watched from the window as the Druid was lead to the platform, and the King passed his judgement.

"Anyone caught harboring the boy will be executed as a traitor."

Morgana had flinched at the sentence, unable to watch as the man was executed. Likewise Merlyn had turned her back on the ghastly scene, unable to look at the self-righteous look on the Kings face, or the emotionless facade on Arthur's.

The child screamed in her mind as the axe fell and the mirror next to her shattered as the druid's life ended. Morgana had hugged the boy tight as if she could protect him from the horrors of the world.

By morning she exhausted, although the Lady Morgana had allowed her to catch a few hours' sleep whilst she looked over the boy. They had settled him into the small curtained alcove and the privacy screen, in case they needed to conceal him quickly.

She recalled the conversation they had, had late that night. Confessing her fear of being discovered, or of Morgana turning them in had been enlightening. She had thanked her for her help in eluding the guards, for risking Uther's wrath. But Morgana was alike Merlyn in that thought.

"What harm has he ever done anyone."

She had known Lady Morgana disagreed with Uther on many points, but she hadn't believed magic had been one of them. How she had asked the same question Merlyn was dying to have answered.

"What if it chooses you?"

When asked, Merlyn had said simply that it had been the spur of the minute decision and that she wouldn't hand over a child to the executioners block. The Lady Morgana nodded with approval. Together they had plotted, joined by the Lady Guinevere in the noon, who had insisted on being part of the plot to help the child escape Camelot.

* * *

Morgana attempted to ignore the knots tightening in her stomach and forced herself to eat the meal prepared in front of her. Uther watched her from the other end of the long table, eating on the chicken leg. She mentally thanked Arthur as he entered; saving her from further awkward conversation. The ensuing conversation between father and son pleased her. The Prince didn't want to find the boy.

"He's just a boy, what harm can he do."

"He's a druid!" Uther had snapped, wiping his mouth with his dinner cloth. "That makes him dangerous."

Seeing an opportunity to ingratiate herself on her guardian, Morgana lept in, ignoring the disgust in her heart,

"The Druids would have your father's Kingdom destroyed."

Arthur turned on her, his eyes furious. It sent a shiver, a secret thrill down her spine to see that much emotion in his face and all directed at her, even when he practically spat out,

"I had no idea you were such an authority on Druids."

"Morgana is right." Uther pronounced and Morgana mourned the loss of Arthur's attention as he turned back to his father. "Double your efforts."

"Yes, father." Arthur said bitterly. Leaving the room, his appetite lost.

* * *

He did not rest that night. Instead he paced. He did not want to search for the child. He did not want to find him. He hoped beyond anything that the child was already out of Camelot. Rubbing his hands over his face sat down heavily. He remembered the blood on Merlyn's sleeve and knew. He had known the moment he saw it. He had also known he wouldn't betray her.

His father had ordered him to search all the rooms in the main castle. He would have to make sure he searched Merlyn's room; although he was sure she would not be stupid enough to hide him in her uncle's chamber.

He was not the only one having a rough night. The druid boy became to brew a fever. His skin lost even more color, fading to a haunting grey tinge. Merlyn snuck into her Uncles chambers and fashioned a quick paste she had used on infected wounds in the past. By daybreak it had started to have an effect.

A knock on the chamber door had startled the woman. Merlyn quickly ducked behind the screen with the boy in case he awoke and made a noise. Morgana opened the door with a flourish, revealing Arthur. The Prince entered and sounding exceedingly bored, informed her that he was about to search her chambers.

"Don't take it personally," he had placated her. "I have to search the whole castle. It will only take a few minutes."

Merlyn watched fascinated as the two noble's bickered like children. Arthur looked tired she thought with concern, and irritated. Morgana bated him and Merlyn felt her heart stop when Morgana gestured at the screen she was hiding behind.

"The druid boy is hiding behind the screen. She quickly ducked her head back as Arthur swung toward her, fear freezing her breath and her heart suddenly sprung to life with vigor, the rush of blood drowning the sound to her ears. It took her a moment to realize they had not been discovered. Slowly she peeked through the curtain's to see the pair still bantering, Morgana mocking him.

"…you don't need any help in looking the fool. What are you waiting for?"

"Why don't you just go back to brushing your hair or whatever you do all day?" Arthur snapped before turning and walking out of the room, Morgana's farewell echoing in his ears.

As soon as the door closed, Merlyn broke out in giggles, the giddy relief as she emerged from behind the screen.

"Oh bravo, my Lady!" She applauded, still giggling. "Excellently done, I've never seen anyone handle him the way you do."

Looking quite pleased with her servant's reaction, "Practice," was Morgana's only response.

* * *

That night, Merlyn took a familiar route down into the depths of the castle, her mind still on the boy upstairs. She had been treating his wound when the boy had awoken momentarily from his fever and thanked her.

"_Thank you, Emrys," _

She was sure she had never heard the name before, but it resonated within her, the magic in her veins pulsing once at the title. For that was what it felt like.

"_Among my people that is your name."_

Lost in thought, the Great Dragon took the opportunity to make her jump out of her skin. As if she hadn't already stretched her nerves to breaking point in the last few days. As usual the Dragon already seemed to know the purpose of her visit.

"Like you I hear him speak."

"Why does he call my Emrys?"

"Because that is your name, or will be. You will have many."

"My name is Merlyn. Always has been." She argued, because although the name Emrys resounded in her veins, it felt itchy and foreign to her, as did the reverence in the Dragons voice.

"There is much written about you, that you have yet to read. You should not protect this boy."

"Why? He has done nothing but have magic like me."

"You and the boy are as different as night and day!" The Great Dragon did not shout, but his voice seemed to echo around his cavernous cage impressing each word on her with a weight.

"Heed my words!" He warned her before taking off. Merlyn did not bother to call him back.

* * *

"Are you well, Merlyn?" Her Uncle asked her, looking at her pale, tired face the next morning. "You look as if you haven't slept for a week." Indeed Merlyn had slept poorly for yet another night, giving up on sleep before dawn she had got breakfast and a pile of mending completed before sunrise.

"Just a touch of insomnia, Uncle." She assured him, spooning another mouthful of porridge into her mouth. Her Uncle looked at her with his all-seeing eyes and waved his spoon at her.

"For someone with such a big secret, you are a terrible liar…" His lecture was cut off by a heavy knock at the door. Muttering under his breath he got up and answered the door.

"Good Morning, Gaius." She recognized Arthur's voice at once. "I am sorry to disturb you but the King has ordered the whole castle re-searched for the Druid boy."

Gaius wordlessly pulled the door wider and let the Prince and his men enter the chambers. Merlyn stood and bowed as he walked towards her, scanning the room.

"Sorry for interrupting your…breakfast." He said looking perplexed at her rather unappetizing bowl of porridge.

"Not at all, Sire. You are still certain the druid boy is in the castle?" She asked him conversationally, watching her Uncle keep an eagle eye on the guards searching the other side of the room.

"My father is…Careful!" He scolded on of the guards who knocked over one of Gaius's jars. He had warned the guards to take care when searching Gaius's chambers, remembering the inadvertent mess they had left behind last time. He apologized to the physician before turning back to Merlyn.

"I need to check your room." He told her, motioning her to follow him. He looked around and smiled sadly. The small room looked almost the same as it had a few months back. The only change was the small drawing tacked to the wall. Intrigued he moved closer to the wall, unaware of the Merlyn's embarrassment.

It was a beautifully detailed sketch, a powerful image of Camelot reaching out of the forest and into the sky. Forgetting Merlyn was watching him, he picked up the book by her bedside, recognizing it as her sketch book. He smiled as he flicked though the pages, his hands stilling briefly on the sketch she had drawn of him many months before. His eye then caught a sight of the parchments on top of the small cabinet.

This time he did hear Merlyn make an uncomfortable noise, but he had already pulled the parchment down and looked at charcoal painting in awe. It was of the lake Merlyn had pulled him out of not a few weeks past, a night scape with shadows and light dancing across subtle waves. He took a long moment to take in the drawing.

"You have a gift, Merlyn." He told her quietly, turning to face her. He had seen Merlyn happy, sad, tired, amused and ill. He had seen her mad. But he had never seen her embarrassed.

"May I have this?" The words escaped him with his permission. Surprised and oddly flattered Merlyn nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

He turned and started to leave the room, brushing past her on his exit. Puzzled she turned.

"Sire?" she asked, getting his attention. "Aren't you going to search my room."

Arthur turned to face her.

"Are you hiding the druid boy in this room." There was something in his voice. Merlyn was sure, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Nonetheless she answered truthfully.

"No."

"Then I bid you good day." He finished, giving her a small smile and left the room.

* * *

The three women, reassured the boy was now recovering from his injuries, now made plans for his escape. They stood on the tallest balcony, able to see most of Camelot.

Lady Guinevere had joined Merlyn on her errands in town that day and scouted the exits and Merlyn was impressed with the Lady's knowledge of surveillance.

"When my brother and i were little we used to pretend to be spies breaking into Evesdale Castle," She had confided, thinking wistfully of her childhood home. How ever she had learned it the skill came in useful.

"They are searching everyone who leaving town, every cart. My mother says the King is getting more irate and poor Prince Arthur is paying for it."

"Arthur doesn't want to execute the boy. I'm sure he thinks it's worth it." Morgana told them.

"There is another way." Merlyn confided. "There's a secret door in the armory that leads to the lower town. Glen showed me once when I almost got caught after curfew. I'll take him out that way."

"No!" Lady Morgana interrupted firmly. "It's too dangerous. I'll do it."

"More reason for me to do it, my lady."

"No. The boy is my responsibility. I will do it. If you are caught, Uther will kill you."

"And if you get caught?" Lady Guinevere demanded.

"I am his ward. I don't think he will have me executed. But he will not hesitate to kill Merlyn and I can't see him sparing you." Morgana put an end to the argument and the three continued plotting.

* * *

Merlyn lurked at the top of the stairs, waiting for the Prince to leave his chambers, the passing of time increasing her anxiety. She could not be seen, and she needed to get the key to Morgana soon. She had been so busy putting together the plan; she had put the Dragons warning to the back of her mind. Now she had time to think, the thought would not be banished. She had so many questions with little chance of an answer. It infuriated her.

At last she heard the door to his chambers open and close and the sound of heavy footsteps descend the stairs. Waiting a moment, she checked the way was clear before darting down the stairs and down the corridor, into the Prince's rooms. A whispered word opened the key cabinet and she quickly retrieved the key and left the room as quickly as she entered.

* * *

Arthur went cold as he and the guard cornered the fleeing pair. The young boy looked at him terrified, his face colorless. He had prayed the boy was safely out of Camelot. Instead he had caught him…And his accomplice.

Dark hair had escaped from the hood of the woman's cloak. It couldn't be Merlyn. It just couldn't. Because if it was, then there was no way he could save her. His father was too far gone to spare anyone.

"Halt! Or I'll run you though." He said in a quiet dead voice, his throat thick and his mind working a million miles an hour.

A hand reached up and he begged it not to. Not to reveal her face. More guards had arrived and were encircling the fugitives. The hood fell back…

"Let him go. Please I beg you, he's just a child." Morgana's pleading face, full of frightened tears was revealed. His heart stuttered and the rush of relief he felt mingled painfully at the new fear. Fear for Morgana.

He hadn't seen his father so furious in quite some time. He stood there roaring at a defiant Morgana who despite being tearful and shaken held her ground. He admired her for it as much as he feared for her, remembering how his father's heel had crushed the precious flower that could save Merlyn's life in to the ground, just to teach him a lesson.

But the King could still surprise him. Grabbing Morgana around the throat he pushed her back into the chair. Arthur took a few hurried steps toward his father, ready to pull him off. But Uther let her go on his own, after shouting in her face.

He followed his father and tried to reason with him, knowing that despite his words and his anger, the King loved Morgana as if she were his own. And he knew that if the boy dies tomorrow, Morgana would never forgive him. She wouldn't forgive either of them.

Leaving his father he headed toward his chambers, slowing when he encountered Merlyn on the stairs, waiting for him. He slowed for a minute. Anger, relief and a thousand different emotions stormed though him at the sight of her. Before she could utter a word he grabbed her elbow with a bruising grip, pulling her along the corridor and out onto a deserted balcony.

"You helped her."

It wasn't a question; Merlyn noticed and didn't bother to deny the accusation. "Do you have any idea what would happen if my father finds out! What were you thinking?!"

"If my role is discovered I will pay with my life". She said in a quiet voice. "It's my fault. I found him, injured in town. Lady Morgana helped me hide him. He's just a little boy, Arthur, a scared little boy."

Warily Arthur rubbed his eyes. "I thought it was you." He confessed. "When we trapped Morgana, I thought it was you and I felt ill. And I hate myself for feeling relief because it was Morgana who was caught and not you."

"Lady Morgana insisted it had to be her. She wanted to protect us."

"Us… wait. No don't tell me anymore. Just stay out of it Merlyn. I order you. No more." Without another word he opened the door and left her on the balcony.

* * *

She wrestled with it for the rest of the morning, seeing Morgana's grief making her own twice as heavy. A quick evening visit to the caves underneath made it no easier. Instead it made the situation a million times worse.

"_If the boy lives__,__ you can not fulfill your __destiny__."_

"_You're telling me, that innocent little boy will kill Arthur?"_

She had barely been able to choke out the words, the thought so horrible, so incomprehensible. The Great Dragons next statement stole her breath. She carried them around with her, unable to believe just what he was asking of her.

"_You have it in your power to prevent a great evil."_

As if the day couldn't possibly get any worse, helping Glen carry the Princes laundry up to his Chamber when the pair of them had happened upon said Prince and a troubled Morgana. Despite Arthur's attempt to leave her out of the sorry business, Merlyn had found herself once more embroiled in the dangerous plot.

Helping Morgana into her gown and preparing her for her supper with meal with the King, Merlyn felt like a traitor. The dark thoughts troubled her immensely.

"Do I look appropriately remorseful?" Morgana asked, turning from the mirror to face her maidservant, some of the fire back in her eyes. They had a plan. They had hope.

"Not at all." Merlyn joked weakly. She went to move away but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Merlyn, I haven't had a chance to thank you, for all you've done. All you've risked."

"I am sorry you got involved in this." Merlyn told her, unable to accept her gratitude.

"I'm not." Morgana told her firmly. "No matter how this turns out, you did the right thing. I've learned that it takes true courage to do what you think is right, despite what others think. You've risked your life for me, for the boy. I won't forget this."

* * *

In her room that night, Merlyn waited dressed. She had made the heart-breaking decision to do nothing but immediately everything in her began to revolt. Curled up on her sheets she wept piteously into her drawn up knees, her agony so great the clouds above Camelot began to weep. Flashes of lighting lit the sky and rolling thunder deafened those outside.

But it did not drown out the boy's voice in her head, or the argument in her heart.

The future was not set in stone. She believed that. She refused to believe that her whole life was predetermined and that free-will was a myth. And she refused to believe that anything good could come from such an immoral act. Although she would have no hand in the boy's death, if he and Arthur were caught, she would always know she could have prevented his death. And she would certainly never forgive herself and wondered if she would be able to live with her inaction.

There was really no other choice.

Arthur looked furiously at her as she reached them and quickly freed the pair. Helping the boy up on to the horse with Arthur she squeezed his hand and watched them go with a sad smile.

_'Goodbye, Emrys and thank you. I know that someday we will meet again,'_

She inwardly grimaced at the thought, hoping against hope she never would. Acting instinctively she sent back a response…

"_No need to thank me. Just promise me to never forget all those who have helped you…"_

The small boy turned back and from a distance she saw him nod. She could only hope that was enough.

* * *

Arthur and Glen made their way back to Camelot the next morning having met up after returning the druid boy…Mordred. He had sent his manservant off the previous day to further his story of a hunting trip. The night away from the Castle had been a blessing. He spared a thought for Morgana, hoping his father believed her uninvolved in the latest jailbreak, knowing that in his absence she would bear the brunt of his mood.

He spared another for Merlyn, remembering her troubled pale face as she liberated them. It was her own fault, he reminded himself bitterly. It was she who decided to hide the boy and got Morgana and himself involved. She had even got the Lady Guinevere involved. At least he knew Glen hadn't been in on the secret and laughing behind his back as the three woman no doubt were. Merlyn and the boy had been hiding behind that screen when he was searching Morgana's room. Oh how they must have enjoyed themselves. But even with all those furious thoughts, he could not truly blame her or the two Ladies for their actions and wondered what he would have done, if Merlyn had brought the boy into his chambers…

Glens whistling announced his return from a nearby spring, with a fresh supply of water and Arthur let out a long sigh. No wonder he hadn't caught anything so far this morning. His manservant was the noisiest in the five kingdoms. After berating his servant which cheered him up a little, the little hunting party continued on its way.

A few miles away from Camelot, he heard movement in the bushes and raised his prepared bow and arrow. A few moments later he swore and quickly moved, aiming the arrow away from the oblivious maid servant digging up roots. The loud curse caught her attention and she flinched away from him, attempting to stand from her awkward crouch tripping over her own feet and landing on her rear in the muddy puddle she had been taking great pains to avoid.

An involuntary puff of laughter left Arthur's lips which instead of being quelled by the glare she leveled at him, the sight only increased his mirth. Beside him Glen was doing a terrible job of stifling his own amusement before moving to help his friend off the ground.

At least that was his intention. In classic Glyndwr style, his foot caught the only visible root of the brush and sent him sprawling face down into the same puddle, missing Merlyn by inches. Arthur roared. Heaving herself up Merlyn considered throwing some of the mud from her clothes at him but the tired bags under his eyes made her think twice. By the time the Prince had got his breath back, Glen had cleaned most of the mud off his face and apologized to Merlyn, who's only response was:

"Serves you right for laughing."

Arthur examined the dark circles around her eyes and guessed she had been awake all night. He insisted on her accompanying him back. The forests where rife with travelers and bandits, it was not a safe place for a young pretty woman, especially if they were sleep deprived.

The trio walked at a steady pace back to the city, Glen chattering on mostly, not seeming to notice that the conversation was mostly one sided. It wasn't until Camelot was almost insight that Arthur suggested he ride ahead and prepare for his return that they were left alone.

She did not pester him for answers, Arthur realized. They must have been burning on her tongue, but there was a faraway look about her today.

"I returned Mordred to the Druids." He told her, surprised by the surprise on Merlyn's face as her head snapped back at him.

"Mordred…He told you his name. He spoke to you."

"He didn't speak to you." He asked taken aback.

"Not a word." She confided "Nor, to the Lady Morgana. He was too scared."

That gave Arthur pause. He remembered the fear in Mordred's eyes as he had opened the cell door. The tremble in his hand as he took Arthur's outstretched one.

"I understand you couldn't have handled the situation any differently." He said heavily after a pause. "But you put yourself in danger for a stranger. My father would have had you executed and I would not have been able to stop him." He knew just how far his father would bend for him.

"You would not have rescued me from the dungeons then." Merlyn joked weakly and Arthur wished she wouldn't. Because the truth of it was he would have tried.

Because he owed her his life.

Because he agreed with her.

Because she made him smile.

"Please promise me you'll be more careful. Think before you act next time." He said a tad exasperated, a small answering smile on his face. She stopped, forcing him to turn back and meet her eyes.

"We were strangers when I first saved you." She pointed out seriously.

"Are you saying you wouldn't have if you'd have time to think…" Arthur teased, unsettled by her seriousness. She pretended to ponder for a second but giggled and shook her head.

"No. I'm saying, I can't just sit by and see people suffering, or something bad happening when I can do something to help. I couldn't live that way…with the guilt. It's not in my nature. I can't be any different. I have to be me, no matter what."

Arthur considered her for a moment. He felt like she was telling him something else or asking him for permission or forgiveness. On one level it was completely confusing, yet on another he understood.

"Alright." He wasn't sure he knew what he was agreeing to, but Merlyn seemed to relax in front of him so he took it on faith. He turned back and they start to walk, leaving the forest behind and reaching the outskirts of the market.

He stopped her before they parted ways.

"Just know that you can come to me. If you're in trouble and need help, come to me."

Her smile was bright, wide and directly at him making him feel two inches taller.

"Yes, Sire."

"Arthur."

"Yes, thank you, Arthur."

Thank you for reading. Hopefully i will post again soon. Please review. Constructive criticism welcome!


	11. Excaliber

Excalibur

A/N: I apologise for the long wait but I haven't had a lot of time or been in the right mood for writing. Not helped by some rather annoying reviews.

I don't like to whine or rant but I have to get this out as it really upset me. I am not usually sensitive and I welcome constructive criticism and comments but I had some unnecessary reviews left which were unfair especially one.

I very much resent being told that I have ruined anything. Especially when this is purely for fun.

I don't usually like to respond or defend my stories but I have to wonder why this person bothered to read this story in the first place. The story's title and summary are quite clear.

Anyway I do hope people continue to review and offer ideas or point out mistakes. I really appreciate feedback and I am sorry I let this review put me off writing for a while.

Now on with the story.

* * *

It was the dead of night when Merlyn finally crawled into her bed. Her tiny hands were cramping painfully and her feet felt heavy and sore. If there was one thing the Lady Morgana could do well, it was throw a party. The celebrations for Arthur's coming of age had transformed Camelot. The festival had been a success and preparations for the crowning tomorrow where ahead of schedule.

Merlyn was no stranger to hard work. As soon as she'd been able to, she and the other children would be fetching and carrying or scavenging in the forest. But she seemed to be doing the work of three people at the moment. She was Morgana's handmaiden, training Guinevere's new handmaiden, Eira and was also Gaius's unofficial apprentice. So it was with some relief that she curled up and rested her head on her flattened straw pillow. It was a deep and restful sleep that was not to last.

It was still in the depth of night when she woke in a breathless panic. Chilled to the very bone she shivered under her thread-bare blanket. She tried to recall what had woken her in such terror. Snatches of half images flashed though her mind too quickly for her to identify but it was the overwhelming sense of wrongness that disturbed the air. The magic in her veins pulsed uncomfortably. Something was very wrong.

Unbeknownst to her, beneath the Citadel, in the Royal crypt, a dead man was walking.

XxXxX

* * *

The feeling hadn't diminished by the next evening. Merlyn had spent the rest of the night huddled next to the fireplace in the main chamber trying to warm her frozen bones and dragged herself though her chores. Her Uncle had sent her several concerned looks but had been unable to corner her. To distract herself she had thrown herself into her work. The Lady Morgana looked radiant and Eira had done an amazing job preparing the Lady Guinevere.

Now she stood with Glyndwr who watched with barely restrained excitement as the King began the ceremony. Prince Arthur looked majestic in his armour, the steel shining in the candle light as he knelt before his father and the throne he would one day ascend to. The King stood above him, an equally grand figure but the pride for his son was evident in his face.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgements?"

"I do, Sire."

"Do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live."

Arthur looked his father in the eye as he answered solemnly.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its people."

Uther reached over and took the silver crown he had, had made for his son and heir and presented it to the room raising it above his own head before slowly lowering it.

"Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth you shall be Crowned Prince of Camelot." Arthur closed his eyes as the crown rested on his golden head. Standing he shook his father's hand and turned to face the cheering room, nodding at the various dignitaries who had attended the ceremony and following feast.

He smiled and nodded at Morgana, knowing she had spent a lot of time and effort in the preparations and the Lady Guinevere, here partner in crime. Morgana smiled prettily, bowing her head and sending him a flirtatious look with her eyes, Guinevere blushed. Clearing his throat his eyes wondered the room to where his manservant stood. Glen stood there looking pleased as punch as he should. The younger man had been a godsend this past week, bearing Arthurs moods and seemingly endless list of chores, maybe not like a saint, but certainly a trooper. He acknowledged the younger man who lit up in pleasure at the honour.

Beside Glen was Merlyn, who beamed back at him. Arthur took a deep breath savoring the moment, the atmosphere of the room and the approval of those nearest to him.

But as he watched Merlyn, he saw smile slide from her face and her eyes widen. Time seemed to slow as she started to turn, spin around when a loud crash split the air. He watched Merlyn and Glen as they ducked to the floor, covering their heads as the colored glass flew down towards them. Tearing his eyes from his fallen friends he stared in disbelief at the black stallion and the Knight that had charged, seemingly unharmed though the window.

The crowds in the hall parted in shocked silence, the grand horse's hooves clacking loudly against the stone floor. The knight's armour was the darkest Arthur had ever seen, the helmet disguising the man's identity. He had the attention of everyone in the room. He looked at the man's crest, but it was unknown to him.

The knight did not say a word as he reached the front of the hall, standing in front of father and son. There was a sudden movement and suddenly, a silver gauntlet was thrown down at the horse's feet. Arthur moved forwards at once to accept the challenge, but another Knight was quicker.

"I, Sir Owain accept your challenge."

Arthur gritted his teeth with annoyance. Sir Owain was a young, cocky and ambitious knight, eager to prove himself to the Prince and the older Knights. But this was not the way to do.

"Single Combat, noon tomorrow. To the death." The knight's voice was deep and almost otherworldly. It sent chills down the spines of even Uther Pendragon. The court watched as the Black Knight turned his steed with headed out, choosing to leave though the large doorway which the guards hurried to open wider, eager for the mysterious figure to leave.

On his way to the door, the knight passed Merlyn, who lay on the door, blood dripping from a scalp wound. It might have been the shock and blood loss, and that's what she'd told Glen when she had come to half an hour later in her room. But she knew it was the rush of hate, malevolence and pure evil that the Black Knight radiated that had caused her to faint.

XxXxX

* * *

Arthur was fuming silently in his chambers when the Lady Morgana burst into his chambers and started a futile argument with him. Morgana seemed to think he could fix everything and cure or ills, but the reality was that he was powerless. How grand he had felt earlier that evening as his father set that crown on his head. The very same crown that now felt twice as heavy.

"He shouldn't have picked up the Gauntlet." He growled frustrated, pacing the width of the room, agitated.

"Well then, put an end to it." Morgana argued, slightly pleading. He knew Sir Owain was one of her favorite knights and the unnaturalness of the Black Knight had disturbed everyone who'd witnessed him.

"The challenge has been taken up." Was his weary answer. "It can't be stopped."

"Then take his place." Morgana shot back, fueling his anger.

"I can't! Owain took up the challenge. He is one who must fight. It Is the Knights code!" He exploded, throwing the cup he was fiddling with to the table making the two woman jump.

"But it's a fight to the death." Morgana protested softly and weakly.

"I know."

XxXxX

* * *

His misgivings stayed with him all knight and he arose early the next morning and dragged his men into practice. He and the other knights peppered the younger with advice and encouragement but the time past too quickly and before he knew it, Sir Owain was bring prepared for the duel.

"You've never fought in mortal combat before. It's different than the training I've been giving you."

"Yes, I know." Owain replied, seemly calm but Arthur knew his men. Owain was listening.

"The problem is that we have never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him."

"I have the same advantage," Sir Owain pointed out. "He has never seen me fight,"

"True," Arthur said agreeing, trying to be upbeat.

"You've watched me …And…" Arthur knew the weight of the question Owain had asked him.

"I know none braver." He replied true fully. Owain was a brave man and a skilled fighter with a lot of potential. He could win this fight.

The knight's face lit up at the praise and turned to pick up his armour, stopping when Merlyn walked in the room.

She made her way to the knight and smiled.

"The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token. She wishes for you to wear it for luck." With that she held out the red silk ribbon. The Lady was wearing the like and taking her seat in the arena.

Odin took it with a smile, blushing slightly.

"Tell her I will wear it with pride, but I will not need luck." Arthur noticed Merlyn swallow uncomfortably, but Owain was distracted tying the ribbon to his armour. He stood next to her and watched as Owain left for the arena.

Merlyn turned to leave but Arthur found himself blocking her path. He eyes the yellowing bruise and healing cut in her hair line with concern.

"How are you? How's the head? I saw you go down."

"Er…Its fine." Merlyn subconsciously touched the offending wound he was eying and winced on contact remembering that that was not perhaps the best idea. Arthur winced in sympathy. "I think it was just the blood loss and exhaustion."

"You and the other servants have done a great job this week. The celebrations were fantastic."

"Thank you, my lord. The Lady Morgana and Lady Guinevere were determined to make you and Camelot proud."

"Hence the exhaustion," Arthur joked.

Merlyn smiled briefly but the sounds of cheers as Owain made his way into the arena caused her lips to drop. As he watched she began to bite down on her lower lip, looking at the door the young knight had exited.

"I have such a bad feeling about that Knight."

"Owain?"

"The Black Knight," Merlyn answered, jumping slightly, seeming to have forgotten that he were there.

"Owain is a fine Knight." Attempting to reassure her, Arthur put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and nodded with a weak smile before excusing herself.

XxXxX

* * *

The duel had ended with Owain's death. Merlyn knew that he had been the real victor. Camelot's challenger had landed a fatal blow. The first one. Gaius's words as they'd watched the Black Knight leave the arena unhindered haunted her.

"_He should be dead."_

"_Maybe he already is."_

Her Uncle knew something. She was sure of it. This feeling was only confirmed that evening as Gaius summoned her to follow him deep into the recesses of the catacombs. Her interest peaked as she realised he was heading toward the royal crypt.

"Should we be doing this? She asked hesitantly, really not wanting to go down amongst the dead.

"Why? Scared?" Her uncle teased.

"Me? No. I love crypts especially the deep dark ones. Would not be seen dead anywhere else…Actually that's a lie. Swear to me, Gaius, if I go before you. Make sure I'm buried outside somewhere in the ground…with the worms…Actually…."

Her Uncle chuckled grimly at her morbid humor, which was cut off as the heavy door to the entrance of the crypt slammed shut behind them, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Ahh..Must have been a gust of wind." He said unfazed, "Should have brought a touch."

"_Leoc Morla."_

From the darkness came Merlyn's voice and a golden glow. Suddenly the expired torch in its holder a few feet away lit up and illuminated the surrounding tunnel. Merlyn beamed proudly.

"That's the first time it's worked with words." She told him as she picked it up."

"Pardon?"

"I've been able to make sparks and light things without words since I was a child."

"Then why learn the incantation?" Gaius wondered aloud. Slightly exasperated.

Mildly insulted, Merlyn defended herself. "Because I have to learn how to say the words for other more complicated incantations. Remember how long it took me to animate that stone dog…"

"It took you longer to return it to stone!" He mused as Merlyn blushed. She had spent a week on the spare cot until she had managed to return the dog to stone. She had grown fond of the creature but he was an attack dog and did not get on with Gaius at all.

"What are we looking for?" She rapidly changed the subject knowing she wasn't going to get any more of an apology from her Uncle.

A few minutes more they had found it. Merlyn was disgusted, looking at the desecrated tomb. How dare someone destroy someone's last resting place.

"Who would do this? She asked appalled.

"I think he did." Gaius said gravely illuminating the name of the deceased. "I think he's broken out.

XxXxXxX

* * *

Gaius remained tight lipped until the pair returned to his chambers. Once behind the relative safety of the doors he sighed wearily rubbing his eyes. Looking up at his niece, he knew he had to tell her part of the sordid tale. But not all. Never all.

He told her the story of Triston DuBois, Ygraine's brother. And his belief that Uthur was responsible for her death in child birth. How he had challenged the King to single combat and lost. He had died cursing Uther.

"He said Camelot would one day suffer his return."

"Men don't just rise up from the dead. No matter how angry they are. He had help." Merlyn said quietly, dread in her voice.

"It is my guess that we are dealing with a wraith." He elaborated at Merlyn's questioning frown. "The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave."

"So this is the work of a powerful sorcerer." She determined, unease thick in her voice.

"Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again."

"How do we stop it?" Merlyn prompted heading toward the bookcases.

"We can't." Her Uncles flat statement halted her steps she swung round disbelievingly.

"Why not?"

"Because it is not alive. No mortal weapon can kill it."

"There must be something." But a tight knot fisted in her stomach as Gaius shook his head.

"Revenge on Camelot."

XxXxXx

* * *

Merlyn watched in horror as Arthur challenged the Black Knight. Sir Pellinor had fought magnificently but was slain by the unearthly wraith. This time Arthur would not be held back. As the crowd waited for the Black Knight to issue another challenge, the Prince acted swiftly.

Escorting an agitated Lady Morgana to her chambers with the Lady Guinevere attempting to soothe her, they heard the shouting from the stateroom as father and son argued. There was a loud bang and the Prince left the room, allowing the heavy door to swing back on its own. He strode toward the stairs, a fierce look on his face. Morgana took off after him.

"This is wrong." Guinevere whispered, watching her friend chase after the Prince. "That knight is just wrong. I'm sure Sir Pellinor landed a fatal blow. This should all be over."

"Your right." Merlyn agreed. "There is something very wrong."

"He must be terrified." The older woman said, feeling for the Prince. "I know Morgana is. She thought he would do something like this."

Merlyn smiled sadly. "I'm not surprised either. He is a great leader. He will not ask another knight to do something he would not do himself. He is the best knight in Camelot."

"My brother agrees. I am glad he is not here. He would have accepted the challenge as well."

They walked in a troubled silence back to Morgana's chambers to await her return.

XxXxXx

* * *

As the night fell, Merlyn snuck out of the Castle, muttering the brief incantation under her breath as she stealthily made her way as close to the wraith as she could.

She had spent part of her evening with the two ladies. Once Morgana had returned from her meeting with Arthur, frustrated tears in her eyes, she was dismissed, leaving the two noblewomen with some privacy to discuss the day's events. With Lady Guinevere how firmly established as a confident and companion, Merlyn found herself becoming more distant from her employer.

She returned to her chambers to pour over her Uncles books, when Gaius returned very late from his rounds deeply troubled. Leaving him to settle, she'd snuck out to the courtyard where the Knight stood unmoving.

She got as close as she dared, took a deep breath and steadied herself. Using words to direct her magic was still so new to her. She was picking up the Old Religion and Druid dialects at an impressive speed but it was more than the pronunciation of the words. It required focus, control and imagination to conjure her magic which was sometimes as easy as breathing…and sometimes scary as hell.

"_Cume Hay Forbearnor!" _The words came easier this time, and she watched in horrified fascination as the Black Knight was slowly engulfed in the approaching flames.

For a split seconds, she had thought it would work…Until the flames where slowly extinguished by an unseen force. At first the Knight did not seem to react. Then he let out a single loud long roar which startled her.

The knight slowly turned his head toward her, but she was already running.

XxXxXxX

* * *

Arthur swung the blade of his sword in a downward arch from his hip to his knee, blocking an imagined strike. He had dismissed Glen for the evening despite his protests, not wanting to take his frustration out on the younger man. He was still fuming over his argument with both his father and Morgana. They really had no faith in him what so ever.

He had thought things were getting better with the King. Only two days before he was crowned Prince by his seemingly proud father. Arthur knew he was the best swordsman in Camelot. He had worked for it, training every available hour, studying all the other Knights that had come before.

The King could not do anything now. The challenge had been issued and the code, his code, demanded it be upheld. Just because he was the Crowned Prince did not mean he was above the code. He hated his father's attitude toward the lower classes. Glen's word meant nothing against a Knights, although Valiant was certainly cheating during the tournament. Merlyn came close to dying in order to teach his wayward son a lesson. His father had, had no problem with her dying. Her life meant little to him, no matter that she was someone's daughter, niece and friend.

Then there was Morgana. Storming into his chambers and yelling at him as if she had a right to tell him what to do. She was not his wife or his keeper. Honestly the girl's mood swings were frustrating and increasing uncomfortable to bear.

Underneath all the anger was a deep hurt that the two people he was closest too had so little faith in him. Had he not proved himself already?

He swung the blade again angrily against the empty air, when the door to his chambers crashed open…

"Glen, you know we had that conversation about knocking….Merlyn." He was a little shocked from her arrival. She had obviously run her, her cheeks flushed from exertion in an otherwise pale face.

"You can't do this." Her breath rushed out along with the words, her voice scarcely audible, it took a second for the words to register with the Prince, so distracted was he by her dishevelled appearance.

"And why is that." He demanded tiredly, his heart sinking at yet another of those closest to him doubting him.

"Look at him!" She told him forgetting herself and grabbing his wrist, turning him as she strode pass him to the window to where she knew the knight would be visible. "He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He stands there in the heat of day and bitter cold of night without flinching. That is no ordinary knight, Arthur."

"No one is unbeatable, Merlyn." He argued flatly.

"You fight him and you'll die." She nearly shouted, slapping an open hand against the wall by the window with a painful smack.

Arthur lifted an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic show of temper and found his own barely concealed one smoulder.

"You know what, Merlyn, I am sick of people telling me that. Of doubting me."

"It's the truth, Arthur. In a fair fight you would win. Hands down. This is Valiant all over again. That man is not of this world. You are the Crowned Prince. No one wants to see you slain tomorrow, not in a stupid challenge.

"I am not a coward!" Arthur took an angry step toward her at the perceived slight.

Merlyn tried to temper her anger, which was fed by the fresh wave of fear from her failure to affect the wraith. To save him.

"No." She said making the effort to say the words calmly, but he could still see the struggle inside her. "You are the bravest man I have ever met. I've stood by and watched you conquer every fear you have ever faced."

"It is my duty."

"You are more than that. You are more than a mere warrior. You are the future King. You've proved your courage time and again. Now you must prove your wisdom."

Perhaps she would have got through to him, had she spoken the words in a calm rational manner. But she was not calm and the fear and panic in her voice only fed her anger and his.

"Please listen to me, Arthur. Please. I'm trying to warn…"

"And I am warning you." Arthur snapped, reaching her in two long strides. Two large hands grabbed her upper arms and she was effortlessly pulled up on to her tiptoes. He shook her as he continued to move forward, causing Merlyn to stumble backward on her toes and stone until her back hit the wall.

Arthur held her there with his hands, fingers gripping the skin, tight enough to leave bruises. He breathed hard, anger radiating off him in waves. Merlyn was afraid. For him and now just a little bit for herself. Her own chest heaved with exhaustion, her body tense and waiting for his next move.

She didn't see it coming.

XxXxX

* * *

"I wish you hadn't."

The moment he had said the words Uther wished he could take them back. Recognizing the falsehood as soon as he had told it. He loved his son. Ygraine would have loved him. She did. He had watched her grow round with child, glowing with the gift of motherhood. She would talk to the child in the womb, constantly, making plans and telling stories. Yet magic had cruelly torn her from them just as her son was laid in her arms.

The disgust in that woman's voice mirrored his own self-loathing and he jumped to rectify it.

"I will not let you take him." He vowed.

"I have watched so many people I love die at your hands, Uther." Nimueh hissed venomously, "Now it is your turn.

Uther spun around, but found himself once again, alone in his state room.

XxXxXx

* * *

Merlyn was running again, this time away from the Princes Chambers. Ducking into the library she sighed and leant shakily against the door. Pulling up her shelves she looked at her bruised arms, able to make out where every finger had branded her skin. She rolled the sleeves back down and raised a trembling hand to brush her swollen lips. She could still taste him.

_Arthur's face loomed over her, eyes dark and glittering furiously at her. She blinked and suddenly his face was a lot closer and his lips pressed hard against hers in a punishing kiss. It was miles away from the tender kiss they had shared not so long ago. She gasped in shock and suddenly his tongue had pushed through her lips and into her mouth, demanding hers to respond. _

_She hadn't expected it too but suddenly an instinct had taken over, one she did not know she had. She felt her heart thump hard as she clumsily moved her mouth against his, blood rushing though her ears. She did not realize she was now gripping his tunic, or that one of his hands had slipped down her arm and behind her to rest on her back. _

_Then it was over, the kiss ending as suddenly as it began. Arthur tore his mouth, then his hands away from her. She slumped against the wall staring at him as he stared back at her, slightly horrified. _

"_I…I…" He stuttered, completely lost. _

"_I have to go." Merlyn said quickly, surprised at the slightly squeaking, rushed voice that came out of her mouth. Then she bolted. _

She had no idea what had just happened. She only knew two things. One, She needed to find out how to kill the wraith, Two, She needed to stay away from the Prince. She had enjoyed the kiss too much and wanted to do it again. It couldn't happen again. Her life depended on it.

The shuffling of feet drew her attention to Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth as he rounded the nearest stack, a heavy, dusty volume in his hands. The old man had sharp eyes and a sharper intelligence. Merlyn was a little bit afraid of him. Sometimes he would look at her and she could swear that he knew, that he could see something about her.

"How goes the search." He asked her. "Have we figured out what this creature is?"

"Yes," Merlyn cleared her throat and moved further into his rooms. "Uncle Gaius believes it to be a wraith. We were hoping to use the older books, to see if we can find any means to destroy it."

"A wraith…That explains the crest." Sir Geoffrey nodded in agreement and motioned to a long table which held a few books open at various pages. "We should combine our efforts."

"Good idea. My Uncle suggested looking for references to weapons that will kill the undead."

The old scholar's eyes sparked immediately in remembrance.

"I have such things in the ancient chronicles." He turned swiftly and delved into the stacks, Merlyn followed him quickly to an old, dark section of the library. He pulled out a thick, dusty volume and dropped it on the table, Merlyn coughing in the resulting dust cloud.

"Several fables speak of ancient swords. Swords that could destroy anything alive or dead."

"That sounds perfect, Sir."

"Here, the Chronicle of Beltane…

_Sir Marhaus looked upon the great sword begotten in the dragons' breath and found it passing good."_

"That's it." Merlyn said, a small flutter of hope dead in her belly. "There must be something like that in the vaults."

"I don't rem…"

"Thank you, Sir Geoffrey. I will go look right now." She tore out of the room but instead of heading to the vaults, she headed for the town.

XxXxXx

* * *

Glyndwr had handed his father's best sword over without a second thought. The blade was beautiful and even a complete novice like Merlyn could feel the difference between this and one of the everyday training blades.

Promising herself she would see Tom good somehow she hurried back to the Castle and down the catacombs. She knew the way down to the Great Dragons cave almost by heart. She could not honestly say she enjoyed her visits with the ancient being, most of his conversation only serving to confuse her immensely. But she forced herself to visit the lonely creature a few times a week.

His admittedly valid grudge against Uther worried her. It blinded to all others in the vicinity. In this case Arthur himself.

"Then let him take his revenge and the wraith will die without my aid." He said almost gleeful at the thought of his enemy's demise.

"But it is Arthur who is to fight him. You have to save him."

"That is your destiny. Not mine." The old Dragon said disinterested, his tail waving dismissively.

"If Arthur dies, Camelot had no heir. And I no destiny."

The Dragon let out a sigh that whistle though the cave, nearly extinguishing the torch in Merlyn's hand.

"A weapon burnished with my breath will have great power."

"I kno..."

"You do not." He snapped cutting her off abruptly and silenced her. "You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had perhaps you will not ask this of me. In the wrong hands this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone."

"I understand." She promised solemnly.

"You must do more than understand. You must promise."

"I promise."

Instinct had her unwrapping the sword and she watched as it was lifted high by an unseen force, glisten in the torch light then began to glow. The Great Dragon took a deep breath. Then let the air rush from his lungs, small flickers of fire and white flame swishing though the air and over the suspended blade which glowed brighter. She watched fascinated. She could see the magic sailing through the air, and wrapping itself around the length of the sword. Writing appeared, burnt with white flame into the decoration.

The sword gently drifted toward her. She reached out and grabbed the hilt, amazed at the swords transformation.

"Heed my words." The Great Dragon intoned with great importance. "The sword was forged for Arthur and him alone."

She left him, his words following her.

XxXxXx

* * *

She slept little that night, her mind on the magnificent sword hidden in cloth under her bed. She could feel it, the ancient magic resonating from the metal. When she entered the armoury and started setting out the Princes armour, nerves coiled in her gut. Memories of their encounter had been pushed aside as she concentrated on her task but with his imminent arrival she grew more apprehensive about seeing the Prince.

The armour set out and ready she unwrapped the sword, admiring it again in the light shining through the window.

"That is a fine blade."

Merlyn jumped in surprise at the Kings voice, having not hear his arrival.

"It is for Prince Arthur, Sire." She stammered quickly returning the sword to the table and covering it slightly. Although she had seen the King and spent hours in the same room with him whilst attending the Lady Morgana, she never spoke directly to him. His presence was putting her as off balance as his son's did.

"He will not be needing it today."

She looked closely at him, seeing the dark eyes and calm posture. He had aged in the past few days and managed to look both defeated and yet peaceful.

At her confused look he told her.

"I will take his place." She managed to stop her mouth dropping in surprise and her stomach flopped around uncomfortably for a minute.

"Sire…"

"Why are you here?" The King asked cutting her off, circling the room with slow even footsteps. Pacing. He looking at her, but at the many knight's crests hanging on the walls.

"Doesn't Arthur have a manservant to prepare him?"

"Er…" Merlyn began awkwardly, catching the monarchs' attention. "Yes…but…It's sort of a good luck thing. I assisted him with his armour before his duel with Valiant. His manservant was injured. And since then I've prepared him for every major tournament or battle."

"I did not know my son believed in luck." Uther said ruefully.

"It's served him well. He says you can have all the skill and training in the world but anything can happen on the day."

The King chuckled.

"If I am taking his place maybe I can borrow some of his luck. Prepare me."

"Sire…"

"The grievance was mine. The fight is mine. I will use this armour. It is unlikely to make any difference."

"I will get your sword…" But the King had already reached the table and picked up the newly forged sword.

"This will be fine… More than. It is worthy of a King. It has almost perfect balance. Where did you gat this? Who made it?"

"Tom, the blacksmith. It was made specifically for Arthur. You would be better off with a sword you trusted, Sire." She tried to urge him away from the blade. The Great Dragons words heavy in her mind.

"Tom is not the royal blacksmith. I'm surprised Arthur went to him."

"No that was myself and Glyndwr." Uther looked questioning at her. "Arthur's manservant, Tom's son. We felt he needed a better sword."

Uther allowed her to fit his breast plate, watching her with an unidentifiable expression.

"You show him extraordinary loyalty." He stated, his mind flashing back to the recent past, where trembling she had knowingly drank the poison meant for his son. Because he had ordered it. He also remembered the scene in the basement with a moment's shame. And although he was certain Arthur would not have shared what occurred, he had difficulties looking his physician and old friend Gaius in the eye upon discovering the girl was his niece.

"That is my job, Sire." She told him simply, as she concentrated on securing the vambrace to his lower arm, aware of him watching her.

"Beyond the line of duty." He said solemnly, silently demanding an answer. "You have risked your life for him. More than once. Almost at the expense of your own.

"He saved mine. Not many would risk their lives for a servant. He is a good man. He will be a great King. I believe he is worth dying for."

_As do i. _ Uther silently agreed. Pride for his son, swelling in his chest. He had already accepted his decision and likely outcome, but now there was a small measure of peace. What ever happened on the field would happen. He would go to his death knowing Arthur would live.

"Yes he is." The King straightened his shoulders, looked the girl in the eyes and surprised himself. "Look after hum. He bade her and left the room.

XxXxX

* * *

Arthur had stood shocked in the middle of his chambers long after Merlyn had run from the room. What had he done? He had gone from angry, furious to… something else.

He had hurt her. He was sure of it. She was so fragile and he had held her so tight he was sure he had left bruises on her arms. Maybe even her back, he thought, remembering pushing her into the wall.

But she hadn't fought him. Even as he fiercely berated himself for his actions, he still had the memory of her mouth surrendering under him, the fresh taste of her on his lips.

No. Pacing the room he shook himself sternly. He could not dwell on that. He had attacked her. The look on her face when he had pulled back…when she had run from the room as if hounds were chasing her…She would never trust him near her again.

His eyes fell on the open window, down on the courtyard where the dark knight waited ominously in the dark. He would admit to being scared. But he would not just accept defeat before the battle had begun. He had almost done before his duel with Valiant.

Before Merlyn had come to him, with her precious gift. She had believed in him then.

"_You are the bravest man I have ever met. I've stood by and watched you conquer every fear you have ever faced… You are more than a mere warrior. You are the future King. You've proved your courage time and again. Now you must prove your wisdom."_

She still believed in him now. His mind, now free from the prideful anger that had been brewing since the confrontation with his father started to focus.

She was right too. This was no ordinary knight. He was sure he had seen both Sir's Pellinor and Owain land good solid blows, yet the man required no aid, no rest or recovery. He just stood, his menacing shadow casting fear into the citadel.

He needed to speak to Gaius, or Sir Geoffrey. They would know what manner of beast he was facing. He could only hope it was not too late.

As if summoned there was a knock on the door, and the old physician walked in. A small potion bottle in his hand. Maybe it was because Arthur suddenly remembered that Gaius was Merlyn's uncle and felt embarrassed and ashamed, or maybe it was because he trusted Gaius, but he found himself taking the small potion and in the midst of asking the old man what he thought of the black knight, Arthur feel into a deep drugged sleep…

Until the clash of swords woke him. He sprang, not so elegantly out of bed, his knees buckling dangerously as he tried to make sense of the world around him.

_Drugged. He had been drugged. _

He remembered the potion Gaius had given him and saw red, pounding on the doors and rattling the locks…as someone fought the dark knight in his place.

XxXxXx

* * *

The sword was heavy in her hands as she waded steadily through the long grass. Even heavier were the furious words of the Great Dragon that weighed on her mind.

"_You have betrayed me. You are not ready to be trusted…_

_The sword was born of the old magic. You have no idea of its power. In the hands of Uther, it will bring only evil."_

The Great Dragon spoke of trust, yet, although he had helped her. It was clear the dragon had his own agenda. She did not trust him either, but she had, through no fault of her own broken her word.

If it hadn't been for the sword, Uther would have been killed, the wraith destroyed and Arthur would become King. But he would have lost his father though magic. How would he ever be open to magic if it continued to take so much from him?

The Great Dragon was right though. The sword could not stay in Camelot. And she had known just the place.

_Take the sword far from here and place it where no mortal man can ever find it._

It took most of the night but she retrieved the sword and traveled to the forest to the Lake. Standing on the shore, she waited. Since the first time she had seen Avalon in this very spot, she would return some mornings to wait, for that split second when the rising sun, hit the surface of the water.

Although she did not know it. Merlyn was the only person who would ever see this sight without passing over into the light. The land of Avalon showed its shores briefly before closing to the light of day. At that moment she threw the sword into the disappearing scene. The blade sliced though the waves and down to the lake bed, although still in this world, it was hidden from all but the witch who had hidden it.

XxXxXx

* * *

Returning to her quarters early that morning, arms laden with ingredients she knew her uncle needed, she did not expect to walk into knight. Literally. She and her basket when flying, the roots petals showering her and they fell over her and to the ground. Not really expecting a helping hand she muttered her apologies and started to gather the fallen items. The knight seemed to stand there awkwardly for a second, then crouched down beside her and started to gather the herbs near him.

"Thank yo…" Merlyn had been expecting Sir Leon or Tomas, two of the more chivalrous knights. Instead when she looked up and her eyes met Prince Arthur's. She jerked back in surprise, landing momentarily on her bottom before spring up to her feet, embarrassed at her panic.

Arthur too had taken a step back, hands up as if to reassure her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He said and Merlyn just nodded. Uncharacteristically tongue tied.

"I owe you an apology, I should never have forced…I didn't mean too…." Arthur sighed and rubbed his face frustrated as he searched for words.

"It happened." Merlyn suddenly found herself saying. "No one forced anyone. And it won't happen again."

Arthur blinked, startled at the coolness in her voice. She was answering all his unasked questions but the calm, emotionless tone, caused his heart to sink.

"I hurt you…" He said miserably, gesturing at her arms.

"No."

"I bet you have bruises."

"Means nothing. I bruise easily."

She could tell her manner was unsettling him and softened in the face of his discomfort.

"It can't happen again, Sire. You are a Prince, I am a servant. I think we should be more careful. And keep our distance from each other."

Arthur frowned at this but found he could not argue. He knew she was right, again.

"Please. Allow me to apologize. I don't know why it happened. I have a lot of excuses but not a solid reason. I even want to do it again..."

"Sire..!"

"I know." He cut her off quickly. "Your right. You were right last night and you're right now. I will pay more attention to your advice in the future. It is often sound." The sadness heavy in his voice.

"Apology accepted and thank you." Merlyn said graciously moving around him to continue to her chambers.

Aware that he watched her as she walked away.

* * *

A/N. As much as I loved BBC's Merlin there were a few things that really got on my nerves and one was that Arthur was sometimes painted too oblivious. I want to make my Arthur a bit more observant!

Thank You for your patience. I do intend to continue.


	12. The Moment of Truth Part 1

I am so sorry for the long delay between posts. This chapter has turned into a bit of a monster so I'm going to post this episode in two parts. I am still interested in Merlin and this story, I just have a lot of things up in the air and the moment and my 'muse' has not been cooperating.

I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read this story and taken the time to review it. It means a lot and any advice is gratefully received.

* * *

The Moment of Truth.

In the three weeks since his coronation, Arthur's life had got significantly busier. And tedious. Although he had been attending most council meetings and audiences with the king for years, he now found himself taking on more of what had been his father's duties whilst learning and observing others.

He had always known that his father worked hard but now actually seeing the everyday life of the King and the responsibilities laid on his shoulders he began to realize just how hard. His respect for his father had grown and much to his relief, the tension that had been part of their relationship for so long had now dissipated as the two men spent more time together.

The only downside was that he had less time to focus on the knights. And less free time. He hadn't been on a decent hunt in an age. At that moment he was down in the market with Glyndwr, searching for inspiration for Morgana's birthday gift. His father's ward had excelled herself preparing his own feast and he knew he had find something special in return.

Glen had suggested he ask Merlyn for ideas but Arthur had dithered, deciding to look himself first. He and Merlyn had been subtly avoiding each other since… the incident. He had only seen her at meals when she was serving Morgana, or occasionally in the hallways where she would quietly acknowledge him, sometimes with a small smile which still warmed him in a way nothing else had. But she tried her best to be the perfect servant, silent and invisible. Arthur hated it. He missed her, her sarcastic wit and the way she would forget herself and banter with him. In a way he was thankful to have been kept so busy, so he could not dwell and berate himself further for his appalling behavior that necessitated this distance.

His eyes strayed, bored from the glass ornaments he was admiring, uncannily finding Morgana's maid servant as she walked to the fresh water pump in the square. He watched as she waited her turn, talking with the other court servant's. Because he was watching her, he saw the moment her eyes fixed on someone behind him. The momentary shock then joy, made her face light up and something in his stomach flip. She abandoned the line, rushing a few paces toward him.

"Mother!" She called out, just as someone jostled him in their own rush forward. He caught his footing quickly and looked back in time to see Merlyn in the arms of an older woman, the pair holding on tight.

Unable to help himself, he watched the reunion with a smile until he saw Merlyn's face darken with worry and anger. Concerned he moved forward in time to hear Merlyn…

"Who did this to you?"

"Merlyn…Everything ok?"

The two women spun to face him, and he got his first look at Merlyn's mother. She was a half a head taller, her hair more than a few shades lighter but this was beyond a doubt Merlyn's mother and the source of her daughter's distress was clear. On the right side of the older woman's face was a large darkening bruise that colored her otherwise pale cheek.

Somebody had struck her.

* * *

He listened, his heart aching as his father gently refused Hunith's request for assistance. He knew from the look on her and Merlyn's faces that the Kings refusal was an almost certain death sentence.

Afterward he stood on the battlements, watching the townspeople packing up for the day, his thoughts heavy. He did not realize how long he had been stood there until his manservant approached him.

"Will you be wanting supper, my Lord?"

"No, Glen." Arthur let out a long sigh. "I don't have much of an appetite."

His manservant nodded, understandingly. He too was unsettled by Merlyn and Hunith's distress. Even more so, by his recent conversation with his friend. He had been surprised when he was given entrance to the physician's chambers, to find Merlyn packing her bags. He had attempted to change her mind, but the young girls mind was made up. She was to return to Ealdor with her mother.

"Me neither. Merlyn has also spoken so fondly of her home…their farmers not fighters. They don't have a hope of fighting these raiders. I don't know why Merlyn is going back there…"

"She's what?" Arthur nearly shouted in surprise, spinning round to face Glen who'd jumped at his masters raised voice.

"She's leaving…going to Ealdor with her mother..."

"The hell she is." Arthur muttered angrily. Storming passed him to the stairwell. A quick visit to Gaius' revealed an empty chamber so he went to the next likely place. Morgana's chambers. Sure enough he found Merlyn tidying the Lady's chambers.

"What is this I hear about you going back to Ealdor?" He said furiously as he closed the door loudly behind him, belatedly realizing they were alone in the chambers. "Tell me you are not seriously leaving."

Merlyn had jumped in surprise at his entrance and turned to face him.

"I am." She told him simply. "I have to help."

"How can you help?" Arthur said exasperated. "You barely know which end to hold a sword!"

"I can help my mother." Merlyn persisted. "The village will probably have to evacuate. I can help there. And I will not leave my mother to face this alone."

"Your mother could stay here…"

"It's my home, Arthur." She said, calmly. Her gentle reasonable tone chasing away his anger and leaving the worry exposed. "It's where I was born, where I grew up. I have to do what little I can."

Arthur paced frustrated. If only Ealdor was on this side of the Ridge of Essetir. In Camelot's land. He would have enjoyed bringing the full force of his knights on Kanen and his men.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "If it were up to me…I wish Camelot was able to help people regardless of how far away they lived."

"I understand his majesty's decision. He's not unjust. My mother knew it was a long shot. But we had to try." She said soothingly.

He couldn't understand how she was so calm, so accepting when she was facing such danger. She was returning to a stricken village and could be attacked or killed or… He doubted barbarians like Kanen would leave beautiful women like Hunith and Merlyn untouched. The very thought made his blood boil.

"Merlyn…" The plea was in his voice. "Don't do this…" But she shook her head, resolute.

"It has been an honor." She told him tearfully.

"You are coming back." Arthur told her firmly, again she shook her head.

"Well, she's my mother. I have got to look after her before anyone else. You understand?"

He didn't want to. But he did. He was about to argue further when the door opened admitting the Ladies Morgana and Guinevere.

They stopped surprised to see the prince and the maidservant in deep conversation.

Arthur, annoyed at the interruption, knew he had to leave so spun on his heel and left the room, growling at Morgana.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

* * *

However Morgana didn't even try. Although suspicious of Arthur's reaction to Merlyn's decision, she had made plans of her own. She was very fond of her maidservant and owed her a great deal. She would not let her leave unprotected.

Merlyn had many friends in Camelot. Glyndwr had borrowed some of his father's swords, chain mail and tools and asked Arthur for leave. He was not a soldier he told Merlyn but he had watched his father and knew how to mend chain mail, sharpen swords and make weapons.

Gaius had made as many medicines as he could spare, thanking the gods that he had taught Merlyn as much about battle wounds as he could. It was a difficult goodbye and one they both hoped was not the last.

The real surprise came the following morning when Merlyn, Hunith and Glyndwr left Camelot and entered the forest…only to see a small party waiting for them. Lady Morgana, Lady Guinevere and her maid Eira, had snuck out of the castle and intended to join them. A small argument ensued but the Lady Morgana's will was solid.

"We know how to fight." She said gesturing at herself and Guinevere who was indeed a fine swords woman. Merlyn had seen her sparing playfully with her brother Sir Elyan. "And…you don't. Merlyn, you helped me get the druid boy out of Camelot. I owe it to you."

"You have been invaluable to me since I arrived." Lady Guinevere added. "I cannot just stand by whilst this atrocity unfolds and no nothing."

Despite Hunith and Merlyn's protests, they had company.

* * *

Hunith sat staring into the flames of the fire as the younger folk around her settled down for the night, fear for her daughter rife within her. She should never have ventured to Camelot. Merlyn had obviously started to settle there with a good job, a home with her uncle and great friends. Friends that had come to her aid when needed. Merlyn hadn't even had to ask.

The two ladies especially shouldn't be here. The King would go mad if he knew where they were headed. And would he blame Merlyn for their madness. And what of her beautiful child. She knew Merlyn was powerful, but her safety was in her secrecy. Hunith could not risk her exposure.

"They shouldn't be here." She whispered to her daughter when the others had turned in. "Especially the Lady Morgana. Isn't she the King's ward?"

Merlyn sighed and shrugged.

"Not that you'd know it. She's the only person I know who isn't frightened of him. But I couldn't talk them out of coming."

"It won't make any difference to Kanen that your women, Merlyn. I'm sorry I should never have come…"

"No you did the right thing. He can't get away with this Mother, the village won't survive." Merlyn brushed the healing bruise with the back of her fingertips. "I want to make him pay for what he did to you."

"Promise me you'll be careful." Hunith caught her daughters hand and clung. Reminding her fiercely, "No one can find out about you."

"They won't." Merlyn promised a sad confidence in her voice. "They never do."

* * *

It had been a restless night for Arthur. He had tossed and turned unable to settle. Ealdors fate replaying over and over in his mind. He had seen villages slain before. Men, woman and children, young and old, run down and slaughtered for resources, greed or revenge. He was reminded of a patrol almost two years ago, riding through an old village in Greensward that had been plundered. They had caught and brought the bandits to justice, but most of the village folk had been wiped out.

Closing his eyes he remembered the horror of that day. They had been too late. Men, woman and children who had been running for their lives, now lay cold, still on the ground. Some had been begging, others had gone down fighting with pitchforks. Blood soaked the muddy ground, pooling around the fallen in dark red puddles against the saturated earth. The scent of blood was a bitter tang hanging in the air, mixing with the scent of burning wood and flesh. It had been a slaughter.

He saw Glyndwr's still body propped against the wall of the nearest cottage, and hurried over, only to see the long jagged cut across the young man's thin throat. The door to the cottage was ever so slightly ajar. He did not want to look, but he moved anyway and with a shaking hand pushed the door open. It swung with a groan, granting him admission, and hesitantly stepped in lifting his torch…to see Merlyn and Hunith huddled together watching the door. It wasn't until he had called her name that he realized those eyes were unseeing, and that the blood on floor once belonged inside them…

Tearing out of the nightmare, Arthur gasped as his heart race, the all too real disturbing images morphing into faces of his friends. Getting up he splashed his face with water and studied his reflection in the window glass. Was he really going to stay here and do nothing?

* * *

After a full day of traveling, even Glen's chatter was drying up. Although he had initially been shy around the two nobles, he had been unable to keep quiet for long and was soon gossiping with them. Morgana especially seemed thrilled with all the downstairs servant's gossip.

Now all the weary trailers where sound asleep. Except for Merlyn. Although her eyes were closed. Her senses were on high alert. There were sounds of a horse approaching at speed. She slowly stood up, sword at the ready and went to investigate, the threat pushing her magic closer to the fore in self-defense. But she held it in, not wanting to blow her cover so easily. She would see who was out there first.

"I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any." Merlyn jumped at the sudden interruption but instantly recognized the voice instantly, a spontaneous smile erupting on her face and she swung around, forgetting the sword.

Arthur managed to jump out of range, but so unused to wielding the rather heavy sword in such a manner, off-balanced the girl who, despite having dropped the sword to prevent falling, still tumbled to the ground. Or would have if the prince hadn't just as quickly stepped forward and caught her.

She laughed at her own clumsiness and beamed up at him, meeting his own exasperated smile for a second before both realized, almost at the same moment, just how close he was holding her. Arthur froze in surprise at having her so close for the first time in what felt like an age. He quickly set her on her feet and moved away, dropping his arms from around her and clearing his throat uncomfortably. Merlyn swallowed her own discomfort and smiled again, although this time the grin did seem a trifle forced.

"Hello, Sire." She said. "It's good to see you but…why are you here…."

"I'm on a hunting trip." He told her. "At least that's what my father believes".

"You shouldn't be here…"

"It's the right thing to do." Arthur interrupted. The certainty in his voice silencing any opposition. "I can't stand by and do nothing. I owe you, Merlyn. And I have to do what little I can. I'm no army."

"No," Merlyn agreed, touched by his gesture. "But your help is invaluable nonetheless. Thank you."

To her amazement, the prince seemed to blush and gestured for her to follow him back into the trees. There tied to a long branch was Arthur's horse, Warrior, who greeted the pair with indignant snorts. Merlyn grinned as she whispered to the dark Stallion, rubbing his long nose as he nuzzled at her shoulder. Taking his reins she led the way back to the camp.

"Is it much further? Ealdor?" He asked falling into step with her, slinging his pack over his shoulder.

"Not far, a few hours maybe."

"Do you know how many men Kanen has?

"I'm not sure. I think, from what my mother said, maybe as many as forty."

Arthur nodded, taking it in, his tactical mind already whirling. He smiled and gestured to the blanket she had abandoned to investigate his arrival.

"You should get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Merlyn nodded and started to sit when she looked at him intently.

"Thank you. Arthur. For being here." Not waiting for a response she laid down and turned away from him, sinking into the oblivion of sleep.

Arthur smiled at her back, touched at her words. She'd called him Arthur. He could easily count on one hand the times she had used his given name. The last time it had been used was in that mists of that fateful argument. She did not despise him, as he had imaged. Relieved he tore his face away from her back and turned back toward the fire finally finding a measure of peace.

* * *

The presence of Arthur around the campsite in the morning was a welcome boost to the travel weary party. The Lady Morgana was not used to such conditions. For as much as she liked to fight and verbally spar with the Prince and the other male nobles, beating most with her intelligence and good sense, roughing it on the forest ground with a mere blanket was not something she had ever had to do before. And the experience was not one that agreed with her. Lady Guinevere fared better, enjoying the rustic adventure. To the rest of the party, sleeping rough was not out of the ordinary.

With an impressive speed, three in servants and Hunith had prepared an adequate if not appetizing breakfast and broken camp whilst the nobles were still getting breakfast.

The morning was cold and dark but the travelers pushed on, Merlyn and Hunith in the lead, sharing the dark horse that was one of Arthur's best.

"I am surprised to see you here, Arthur."

Morgana pulled her horse alongside his and Arthur inwardly sighed at the questions in her eyes.

"I could say the same, my Lady." He parried back in attempt to deflect the conversation but his father's ward would not have it.

"I couldn't just stand by." She told him. "I like Merlyn. She has been a friend to me. And she had never asked me for a thing."

"I myself owe her my life a couple of times over." Arthur agreed as they watched the young girl in question riding with her mother. "And what is happening in Ealdor is wrong. If I can help…"

"I feel the same." Morgana agreed. "Hunith begged for help, Arthur. She got down on her knees and Uther still turned her away." Arthur was surprised at the anger in her voice. He knew that things between herself and the King were still fraught but the strength of her disgust surprised him.

"He didn't want to." Arthur defended his father, remembering how the King had, gently for him, had refused Huniths' plea. His father had wanted to help, disgusted with Kanen and even with Cendred. For all his faults, Uther looked after the outlying villages as much as the local settlements, knowing a strong border only strengthened his kingdom.

"He could have done something." Morgana asserted firmly. "Look at you. You're here. He just didn't care!"

"And do you see identifying marks? Any flags? Or Army?" Arthur demanded. "The King wanted to help, but if he made any move, it could be seen as an act of war. The peace treaty between Camelot and Cendred's Kingdom is a fragile one. It wasn't the wrong decision."

Morgana let out a sound of disbelief and nudged her horse forward to join the two woman in front. Arthur sighed at her sulky behavior surprised when Lady Guinevere spoke up.

"She is still very angry." She observed as she drew level with the Prince. "First when Merlyn was poisoned, then the druid boy."

"I didn't agree with my father on either of those issues." Arthur pointed out. "But I had to accept that whilst he is King, they are his decisions to make. I act in a way to assure my own conscience whilst I have the freedom. It is easy to sit back and judge when the responsibility is on someone-else's shoulders."

"It sounds like your new role has been enlightening." Lady Guinevere said approvingly. "Yet you are still here."

"Because this I can do." Arthur said simply. His eyes returning to the path before him and fixing on Merlyn's back.

_And I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her and I did nothing. _

The thought was fleeting, springing from nowhere. Its implications uncomfortable but as he looked at the young woman in question, he acknowledged it, accepted the truth in it and moved on.

* * *

It had not been the introduction he had expected but it was an effective one. Kanen had rode off furiously, his angry words leaving terrified village folk quaking in the aftermath of the brutal scuffle and four of the bandits lay dead on the ground.

Looking around he surveyed the small village and its inhabitants. It was in a poor state. Crates and boxes turned over, doors broken and supplies strung across the floor. He heard Merlyn give a small laugh and turned to see her in the arms of a young man who had picked her up and spun her around in his arms. His gut clenched a little at the affection in Merlyn's eyes. But it was the look in the young man's eyes that twisted his innards. He did not like that young man, he decided.

The thought cemented when he attempted to talk to the village leader Alun.

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is? He's made things worse. Kanen will be back, and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge. You've just signed our death warrants."

"He saved Matthew's life!" Hunith interrupted the young man spiel with a quelling look.

"That's alright, Hunith." Arthur said trying to keep calm. "This is his village. What would you have us do?

"We can't fight against Kanen. He has too many men."

"So what's the alternative?"

"Give him what he wants." The villages reacted negatively to the young idiots plan. They knew it wasn't as simple as that. Mutterings rose and heads shook in disagreement.

"Then what?" Arthur asked derisively, "Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest! And the harvest after that."

"We'll manage. We'll survive." The boy had no clue.

"How?" Said one man. "We have children we can't feed now. We can't spare anymore."

"The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him." Arthur told them. But the boy wasn't finished.

"You just want the honor and glory of battle! That's what drives men like you! Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours!" The words were furious and even though the angry haze part of Arthur knew there was more behind the words. He swung round to challenge the upstart but Merlyn got there first.

"Will! You don't know how wrong you are!" His little protector had rounded on her friend eyes flashing with anger on his behalf which defused his own. "He's not like that."

"I'd follow him." Hunith told the gathered villagers firmly. Looking the leader in the eye. "If I'm to die, then I want to go out fighting."

One by one the villagers followed her and Alun nodded. The young man let out a snort of disguised and leveled a glare that encompassed both the Prince and Merlyn before storming off.

"Thank you, your highness." Alun said his eyes tired and burdened as he offered his hand to the Prince. "Any help you can give us is welcome."

* * *

Seeing her mother lead the other weary travelers into the small room they called home, Merlyn followed Will. She found him sitting at his table, gazing at an old stand displaying the chain mail and old tabard his father had once worn.

"He knows what he's doing." She told him softly, announcing her presence. "You've got to trust him. Look, when I first met Arthur, I was exactly like you. I hated him. I thought he was pompous and arrogant…"

"Well, nothing's changed there, then."

"But, in time," She talked over him. "I came to respect him for what he stands for, what he does."

"Yeah, I know what he stands for: princes, kings, all men like him." Will said bitterly.

"Will, don't bring what happened to your father into this."

"I'm not. Why are you defending him so much?" He asked, finally turning and walking toward her, meeting her eyes. "You're just his servant."

"He's also my friend." Merlyn said "Sort off."

Will snorted. An unattractive habit of his. "Friends don't lord it over one another.

"He isn't… He is a Prince, Will."

"Yeah well let's wait until the fighting begins and see who he sends in to die first. I guarantee you, it won't be him."

"You've got that so wrong, Will. So wrong, I trust Arthur with my life."

She should have seen it coming.

"Is that so? So he knows your secret, then?" Will took a small flash of pleasure at the uncomfortable look on her face.

"Look, face it, Merlin You're living a lie. Just like you were here. You're Arthur's servant, nothing more. Otherwise you'd tell him the truth."

"Merlyn!"

The pair jumped as Iain suddenly entered the room, engulfing his childhood friend in a bear hug.

"I am glad to see you." He told her, a wide grin across his face. "I couldn't believe it when Bryn said you were here. Did you bring any Knights?"

"I brought the best." Merlyn assured him. Shooting a furious glare at Will before taking Iain's arm and pulling him from the house.

XxXxX

Lying down on a makeshift mattress, Arthur stared at the inside of Hunith's thatched roof. Merlyn's childhood home consisted of one room and one poor excuse of a straw mattress. The room where the two woman had slept, eaten and lived in was less than half the size of his private chambers.

It was a cold, colorless room. Small holes in the wall otherwise known as windows let little light in, but let cold air out. There was a small hearth, a table with two chairs and some cupboards. The ladies Morgana and Guinevere had taken the bed at the bidding of Hunith who had refused to hear of them resting on the floor. But there was no where else for the rest of the party but the floor.

Thankfully the chickens had gone to sleep. The nobles and even Glen and Eira had watched in disbelief as Merlyn and her mother had brought in the chickens and for a moment Arthur thought Morgana was going to have an apoplexy when they lead the goat inside and tied him to the corner of the room. He had watched in thoughtful silence as the others chatted whilst Merlyn wedged straw and twigs into the cracks of the door and some of the cracks in the wooden hatches over the window spaces leaving the one nearest the hearth open to act as a chimney in the smoky room.

It had been eye opening. After the excitement of their arrival, he had spent hours with Alun, who showed a keen and tactical mind. He had admitted to having served briefly in Cendred's army and the basic training showed. He laid out the few resources the small village had left and what he had observed of their enemy.

He and Alun had returned to Hunith's little home to find a small meal being prepared. His traveling companions were crowded round the table as another young man regaled them with local tales.

"Sire, this is my friend, Iain." Merlyn had introduced them absentmindedly as she set the table then stepped round him to hug Alun.

"Hello, little dreamer." The older man said with a fondness in his voice that Arthur had observed in Gaius. "It is good to see you."

"It is good to see you." Merlyn's voice had been muffled into his shoulder, but the sincerity was strong.

She had missed her home and her people. Perhaps she had been surprised by how much because she had come alive in a way that he hadn't seen in a while. He had sat back and watched as she teased and bantered with the others. Glen had tried to get Iain to spill some stories about their mutual friend who had obliged despite heavy threats from the girl in question. She then had no problem retaliating with other embarrassing tales much to the others amusement.

Plans had been made and night crept in. Which lead to him lying sleeplessly on the ground amidst the snores and slumber of the others. Closing his eyes he mentally went over preparations for the next day. He must have fallen asleep for when he opened his eyes, the room was lighter and less crowded that it had been. Hunith had some bowls on the table which the two ladies were finishing and Eira was tidying the blankets they had slept on.

"Morning, sleepy head!" Morgana called, seeing him start to rise off the floor. "Enjoy your lie in, your highness?"

Arthur scowled, the responding giggles only souring his mood.

"Where's Glen. He should have woken me."

"We have not long been up ourselves." Lady Guinevere assured him.

Hunith came over with a bowl and handed it to him.

"It was my doing, Sire. You joined us so late the night before, having ridden most the day and night that Merlyn and I thought to give you a lie in." He could not stay mad at Hunith and he thanked her as she told the bowl. He looked down at the unappetizing grey mush and grimaced. Thankfully Hunith had turned away but both Guinevere and Morgana had seen and scowled.

His day did not get much better. He and Alun gathered the men together and started training them with broom handles and wooden swords. Glen and some of the older, less able folk had started fashioning swords and weapons. The woman carried on with the daily chores but Arthur could feel them watching and taking everything in. Morgana and Guinevere were watching, assessing as they sharpened the swords they had brought.

He was honest with the men, "I won't be able to teach you everything there is to know about fighting with a sword, but you can learn the basics: the stance, how to parry a blow, how to land your own."

Arthur and Alun demonstrated the steps and counter attacks, over and over, talking them all though.

"Now you. On my count! One! Two! Three! Four! Now, you may have to watch for the feint. So, keep your feet moving, and only stay in range long enough to land your blow. And again. One! Two! Three! Four!"

Arthur sighed as one of the men tripped over his own feet and almost pierced himself on a sharpened broom handle.

"Matthew!" He drew the clumsy man away from the training line and to his horse. "I want you to organize sentry duty to keep an eye out for Kanen and his men, take my horse, he's a fast beast".

"I'm honored!" Matthew exclaimed as Warrior accepted his gentle pat on his neck.

"If there's any sign of attack, I want you to ride straight back here. I don't want you fighting all on your own!" He joked and the other man laughed weakly obviously glad to leave the men fighting.

The day continued in a similar vein and Arthur strived to stay optimistic, but the sobering reality was apparent.

He didn't see Merlyn till that evening. She had been busy with her mother all day it seemed. The wood pile was full, vials and pots of remedies and salves had been mixed and prepared. Bandages made and rolled. Seemed healing was a family trade as Hunith followed her Uncle into the profession. Gaius had taught his niece all she knew when she had come to live with him after her father, his brother's death. She in turn had taught Merlyn and for some reason sent her to Gaius.

Was he looking at Merlyn's future? A healer in a small village? It didn't seem right. There was so much potential around her. Like she was born to do more. But what?

When the evening meal had been consumed if not enjoyed, he followed her out to the pen at the side of the house where the animals where enclosed during the day.

"So…this is where you grew up?" He asked her awkwardly as he helped her open the gate.

"Yes…I was actually born a few miles into the woods. My mother had gone to the next village to aid a birthing mother. She shouldn't have gone really, but she did and went into labor on the way back. I was quite early."

"She gave birth on her own?"

"No. My uncle was coming to Ealder to assist my mother for a few weeks. Luckily they happened upon each other."

"So Gaius was there when you were born?" Arthur asked astonished. Merlyn nodded she started to gather the hens and persuade them into the small cage with the air of a professional.

"It must have been hard. Growing up here."

"Mmm… Not really. I didn't know any different. Life's simple out here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy." She leant down to pick up the crate but he beat her to it. She smiled in thanks and turned her attention to the goat, tying one end of a rope to his neck.

"Sounds...nice." It made sense. And he could see what she meant. The people were friendly here. Everyone knew everyone and seemed to get on for the most part.

"You'd hate it." Merlyn said grinning and he couldn't truly disagree. This was not the world he had been raised in. It was very different to Camelot. He wondered what her first impression of Camelot had been. They walked back toward the light of the house, the night closing in.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked curiously, but received only a shrug.

"Things just...changed." She said, a bit awkwardly. What was she hiding?

"How?" She differed so he laughed and nudged her gently, "Come on, stop pretending to be interesting. Tell me."

"I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere I did."

"Had any luck?" He asked,"

"I'm not sure yet." She replied softly as they reached the house and any further attempt at conversation was lost. Unaware that someone had been listening.

* * *

Will stewed in his thoughts long after he had blown the candle out in his small hut. He had watched the day's events with disgust as the spoilt Prince made the gentle farmers practice and practice ways to disarm and kill someone over and over. Pendragon would not be on the front line, of that he was sure. And neither would he.

But Merlyn would be.

He had finally caught up with her when she'd wondered into the forest, axe in hand. He had snorted in amused disgust at the sight.

"We both know that you don't need an axe to fell a tree."

"And I remember the trouble it got me into." She had remembered with a small smile and a gleam in her eye. "I nearly flattened Old Man Simmons."

That was true. He could still remember that day he had dared her to fell a tree with her magic. Her surprise then mild terror when she had managed it. They had been nine at the time and Will had not understood why Merlyn was so afraid of her abilities. Why Hunith had panicked when she realized he knew.

Simmons close call was the last time she had ever played around with her magic. It was the last time he had dared her too. Uncomfortable he laughed nervously. He had wanted to clear the air between them. It hadn't been the same in Ealder without her. He missed her.

"Ha. Yeah, well, he deserved it, stupid old crow."

"Mmm. He never did like me anyway."

"Well, even less after that."

For a minute it had been like old times. But reality would not be ignored. Their laughter faded into an uneasy quiet.

"Why are you being like this?" Merlyn had asked him, helplessly, her eyes bright and shining making him feel like a jerk.

"You know why. Why did you leave?" There it was. The hurt. Will was perhaps the only person other than Hunith to know Merlyn's reasons for leaving the village. And to his regret he was one.

He hadn't been sure when his feelings for his childhood friend had changed. She had always been right beside him and Iain. Elbow deep in the mud, racing though the forest or jumping into the river that ran through the woods. She soon became the girl he compared all others to and found them lacking. Unfortunately so had Iain. They had both sort to impress her, to win her over to no avail. When Merlyn had announced she was leaving to stay with her Uncle to learn the healing trade, he had taken it personally. They had fought and he had pleaded with her, maybe said a few things in the heat of the moment that he didn't mean.

He had tried to make peace with her choice, making sure they did not part on bad terms. But the hurt still smarted. She did not want to be his wife. To make a home here in Ealder. But when the village was threatened she returned at once. Maybe she was more attached to the place that he originally thought? There was genuine pleasure in her eyes when she had seen him there.

"It was time. My mother had always said I would live with my uncle for a bit. And when she found out you knew, she was so angry."

"I wouldn't have told anyone. I didn't. I'd known for years…" He trailed off, not wanting to rehash an old argument. Merlyn turned to walk deeper into the woods, looking for firewood.

"You'd be able to defeat Kanen on your own, wouldn't you?" He blurted out. She stopped in her tracks back to him. She turned her head slightly but did not look at him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Well, so what's stopping you? So what if Arthur finds out?" He watched as her back snapped and she straightened with tension at the mere mention of his the Princes name.

"I don't expect you to understand." She said in a tight voice that was somehow deceptively soft. "It's not as black and white as you make it.

"Try me." He challenged her, bitterly.

She had turned to face him, eyes earnest.

"One day Arthur will be a great king, but he needs my help. And if anyone ever found out about my powers, I'd have to leave Camelot for good."

"Are you telling me you'd rather keep your magic a secret for Arthur's sake than use it to protect your friends and family?" Incredulous he has almost missed the conflicted and hurt look on her face as she turned quickly and marched into the forest.

He hadn't followed her.

He had mulled all day and realized he was being a bit of a jerk. So he went to apologize, only to see her and the moronic Prince. He had ducked into the shadows and listened to their conversation. What did the prat think he was doing? Why would he be talking to her, helping her? He sat there anger burning in his gut.

Why was Merlyn telling him all these things? He did not like the easy tone of their conversation, the way Arthur had changed when it was just the two of them. There was no sign of the arrogant, regal soldier that had been ordering men around all day.

He spoke to Merlyn as if they were equal. And Will did not like the way the Prince looked at her with fondness and a genuine interest in her words. His distrust in the noble grew.

Was that why he was here… to make Merlyn indebted to him…What was his agenda? He needed to find out.

* * *

The boy was beginning to annoy him now. Arthur tried to ignore the sullen glare Will had fixed on him since he had appeared at the training. Not that he was joining in, or even helping the rest of the village prepare for the oncoming battle. No. He just stood, propped up against the building, starring daggers into Arthur's back.

His fellow villagers glared back at him, annoyed at his behavior toward the Prince. But Arthur chose to ignore the penchant performance.

He called the men to him. Ready to share the plan that had formed over night when he had struggled to sleep.

"We're not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and sinew alone." He told them, honestly. "We're going to need a plan. We need to find some way of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms, then..."

A horrified scream pierced the air, followed by the crash of hooves. Warrior came changing into the village toward Arthur, Matthew limb in his saddle, an arrow in his back.

"Get him down from there!" Arthur ordered, moving to help. The man was still alive, clinging to the reins of the horse. It took a minute but he convinced the wounded man to relax his grip. Hunith and Merlyn were and with the aid of a few men managed to move him to their home and expertly evicted everyone so they could work.

Everyone got to work, half an eye trained on the closed door of the healers. It opened sometime later and revealed a tired Merlyn who spoke to Matthew's intended who had not moved from her spot. The other woman gave a little shriek of joy before rushing into the house. Arthur parted from the group who had stopped practicing at Merlyn's reappearance.

"He's doing well." She told him. "He is seriously wounded but providing he does not develop an infection he will live."

The men around him slumped in relief, until Merlyn held out a piece of parchment covered in blood.

"This was attached to the arrow." She said softly as Arthur took it. His jaw hardening as he read it.

"What does it say?" Alun asked, concerned.

"Make the most of this day, it will be your last."

The crowd of men shifted uneasily, murmurings rippled through them, concerned voices overlapping each other. Until one voice broke above the din.

"You did this! Look what you've done!" It was him, the boy.

"This wasn't his fault, Will."

"If he hadn't been strutting around, treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened!"

"Of course it would have you fool!" Another voice answered and Iain stepped forward. "Kanen was never just going to go away. You can kid yourself all you want, Will. But its fight or die. Whether in battle or starvation. I know which one I would choose."

Alun clapped the young man on the shoulder proudly and Arthur nodded his approval. Iain had impressed him with his eagerness to learn, his focus when in even mock conflict. And now a wisdom that others lacked.

"These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't!" Arthur kept calm when he responded to Wills attack. But the other man would not be perturbed.

"You're sending them to their graves! How many need to die before you realize this a battle that can't be won? When Kanen comes, you haven't got a chance. You're gonna be slaughtered!"

Will turned to storm off and Arthur was content to let him go. But a red faced, extremely angry Merlyn was not, she was hot on his heels. He followed her, leaving the group of men, catching up with her as she turned down a small gap in between the houses.

"Merlyn!" He reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "Don't. It's not worth it." He was struck dumb for a second as she turned her blazing eyes on him, glittering with fury. He was hypnotized by the stormy deep blue her eyes had changed to in her wrath. Her cheeks where flushed with color and her anger radiated out from her, a palpable sensation. She was magnificent.

"He can't get away with this. Arthur. We've made allowances because of his father but that was completely unjustified. You have done nothing but help us. You deserve better. And he can bloody well start doing his part!" She tore her arm from his frozen grip and stormed off, leaving him speechless. He shook himself out of it and went to follow her when he heard a whistle from behind him.

He turned to see that they had had an audience. Glyndwr, Morgana and Lady Guinevere stood also open mouthed and a little amused at Merlyn's rant.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so mad." Morgana commented, impressed. "I almost feel sorry for the idiot."

"Almost." Glen agreed shaking his head. "Should we go after…"

"No." The Lady Guinevere said assertively. "I think we should just give her some space."

"I'm actually a little bit scared." Glen said as he left. Arthur looked back down the empty passage way before following them.

Merlyn really was beautiful when she was angry.

* * *

Later that day he took a moment to sit and rest, sharpening his trusty sword as his mind worked though plan after plan in his head, finding the flaws and fixing them. This is what he did. What he had been trained to do since he was a mere boy. If it weren't for the very real consequences for this little village he may have even enjoyed it. But reality was brutal. He did not hear her approach, so absorbed was he in his thoughts. But he acknowledged her when she sat beside him on the crate.

"Williams father was killed fighting for King Cenred, so he doesn't trust anyone of nobility." A spark of pity for the young man lived and died. It explained some of his behavior but it not excuse him.

"Do you think the villagers believed him?" He asked uncertain. The mood in the camp had been even more fraught with poor Matthew's injury.

"No. He's always been a troublemaker. They're used to ignoring him." The easy way Merlyn said this did not fool Arthur.

"And if he's right?"

"He isn't."

"I'm treating these men like soldiers, and they're not. You've seen them fight. They...they haven't got a clue! You need to tell them all to leave the village before Kanen returns."

"No, we're going to stay. We're going to fight, and we're going to win." Merlyn's calmness in the face of his defeatism annoyed him. He huffed in exasperation at her.

"Merlyn, it can't be done. The odds are too great."

"It can. We're going to make Kanen rue the day he ever came to this village. All you need to do is get the men ready for battle, and the rest will take care of itself."

"How?" He couldn't believe she was talking him in to this. She was the real trouble maker. He had known it since the moment he had set eyes on her. When she had unknowing challenged his mistreatment of his servant. She never had any problem confronting him when she thought he was wrong. It was infuriating. But he always listened.

"You've just got to believe in them. Because if you don't, they'll sense it, and the battle will be lost before it's even begun." She stood then and left him to his troubled thoughts.

* * *

He turned over her words as he watched the men continue to train. They did not have the skill and experience of his knights, but they certainly had the heart. Over and over they practiced. If they got knocked down they got back up. They were made of hard stuff, Arthur realized. To live the way they did, to work the land they needed strength, endurance and the ability to keep going through the hard times.

He headed back toward Hunith's and stopped dead. There was Lady Morgana and Merlyn, fighting with swords. It seemed wrong somehow, to see Merlyn with a sword but there she was holding her own against Morgana. Morgana was definitely the better swords woman, handling the sword with a ladylike grace. Merlyn did not move as gracefully, did not look as relaxed, her posture was a mess, her footwork shoddy, but she fended off Morgana's blows and kept hold of her sword despite Morgana's attempt to disarm her.

"What do you think you are doing?" He demanded when they had broken apart a little, to avoid any inadvertent injuries.

"What does it look like," Morgana challenged him, putting her sword away and gesturing round at the crowd of women who had been watching intently. Then men had joined them, having disbanded for the day and looked as unsure as he did.

"I know you want to help. The women can't stay here. It's too dangerous."

This time the Lady Guinevere stepped forward. "The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do!"

"But none of you know how to fight."

"The more of us there are, the better chance we stand!" Morgana spoke up again. The woman spoke out in agreement, all standing forward determined.

Arthur looked at them for a long moment. They would nearly double the numbers and they all looked ready for a fight. He looked at Merlyn and her mother, both standing first in line. As they would be in battle he knew.

"This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honored to stand alongside you. Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us. Look around. In this circle, we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes: fighting for your very right to survive! And when you're old and grey, you'll look back on this day, and you'll know you earned the right to live every day in between! So you fight! For your family! For your friends! For Ealdor!

The villagers raised their swords and broomsticks, pitchforks and scythes. United. They spoke as one voice…

"For Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor!"

* * *

The woman joined the men in the last hours of daylight, either practicing with sticks or finishing the traps and obstructions ready for the morning. Arthur saw Merlyn leave the house where she had been finishing the last of her assignment and head for the wood, axe in hand.

Uneasy at the thought of her alone, some distance from the village he followed her. When he caught up with her she was hacking at a felled tree, gathering fire wood. He took a moment to watch as she expertly handled the axe. Smiling he decided on a stealth approach, slowly he crept toward her, staying out of her line of sight, three yards, two…one…

"Bored, Arthur?"

Her voice took him by surprise, and he stumbled, overbalanced and fell on to the downed tree. Merlyn turned and snorted with laughter as he quickly attempted to right himself as if to erase the moment.

"Oh haha. How did you know…".

"Woman's intuition." She told him, smugly, turning back to her task.

"You don't have to fight tomorrow." He said. "You should go with the elders and the children into the woods."

"I will be of more use here." She answered, not turning her attention from her task. Dismissing him. It stung his pride and he felt himself get a little angry.

"You're not a soldier, Merlyn."

"I'm staying here," she insisted, "Arthur this is my home. I grew up here. I just know I will be more use here than I will be in the woods."

"You can't fight!"

"I can! Morgana showed me some moves…"

"Morgana's not me!" He finally shouted angrily, striding away.

"No." Merlyn said quietly, "She's not." Arthur turned back.

She was standing there, a long thin branch in her hand, out stretched toward him.

"So teach me. Where do we start?"

He studied her for a long moment before taking the branch. They looked around for a moment before finding another make-shift weapon.

"Your stance." He said, his voice now the military commander that had been barking orders all day. "Your feet are too close together. Widen your stance."

She did as she was told, receiving a brisk nod in acknowledgement.

"You need to keep moving, it's your best defense. Sidestep, duck, dodge and slip. Do not be where the blow lands. But don't just dance around. Cover and close in, be aggressive. The goal is to put your opponent down quickly."

He pounced, attacking her, she blocked him with her branch but he was twice her size and disarmed her quickly.

"Don't block. Deflection would work better for you. Attack me." She lunged for him, he side stepped and aimed a blow at her. She dodged and used her sword to deflect the blow. She stepped closer so he could not use his sword…but she couldn't use hers either. She froze.

"Ok, that was good, but you should have used your free arm to hit me or kicked me. An elbow to the nose or throat could incapacitate me, giving you time to finish me off with the sword. Again…"

She attacked him again and he was impressed with her. She copied his moves, followed his advice. She was still thinking too hard and concentrating too much but for a first lesson she was doing well. They sparred for a while, he made her duck, dive and jump. Tiring she stepped unevenly whilst on attack and fell into him, grabbing onto his arms to remain upright.

"Whoa, I think that's enough for today." Arthur said with a laugh, dropping his branch and hugging her against him as she found her footing.

"Sorry." She said giggling, putting her hand on his chest and looking up at him with smiling eyes. Both knew they should move. Neither did. They just stood there for a time, in each others arms, watching the others face. At long last Merlyn dropped her face into his chest and let out a long sigh. Arthur squeezed her tightly in response, finding himself slowly rocking her side to side.

"Everything's going to be alright." He said. She nodded against him, her heart heavy at the thought of the next morning. She would do what she had to do and then…well. If these were the last of the precious moments she would have with him like this, then she was going to enjoy them.

His thoughts were equally as troubled. As he tried to offer the comfort and reassurance that she had offered him many times before. He dropped his lips onto the top of her unruly hair and breathed in the unique scent. Kissing the top of her head he stepped back and bent down to pick up some of the firewood, she had gathered.

There was no awkwardness as they walked side by side back to the village.

TBC...

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the wait. Will update when i can.


End file.
